The Mystery Of Life
by RubixCubeKid
Summary: First Fanfiction ever   Set after Spirit Bound, Rose spent a year in prison. What happened after her release? This story entails her life story five years after her release from prison.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after Spirit Bound, Rose spent a year in prison. What happened after her release? This story entails her life story five years after her release from prison._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the character so far.**

***Wink wink hint hint* :D**

Chapter one

I Rosemarie Hathaway am now 24 years of age- and still smoking hot

…. What else do you expect? I am the Best Guardian in the world. How have I figured this out?

Because I have killed the most strigoi, it's a fact- just not known to many.

But everyone knew I was a Badass.

Now I'm guessing you all picked up on the fact that I said _knew._

That is the missing piece of the puzzle, where is the rest of the gang?

Emm… well currently I assume they are court. Since Lissa is the Queen of our world.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I left court.

5 years ago.

After saving Dimitri then being pushed away _love fades mine has_.

And then being put in jail for a year.

A whole year.

For the murder of Queen Tatiana, all because they found my stake in her chest, doesn't mean that I was Guilty.

Whilst in jail Adrian found a new love, I don't know who she is but all I know is that she makes him happy

And I'm glad that he found that love.

The sort of love and need I use to crave for my Russian God, still do if I am totally honest….

But only sometimes not always, I'm not desperate well maybe occasionally.

_5 years previously_

Jail was soul destroying and cold, the only people who visited me were my mother dearest.

Who I now have a very solid relationship with and my baba.

The rest of the gang after the first two weeks didn't even try to get in.

Can you actually believe that I spent my whole life trying to save Lissa's ass and all she can do is coo over _he who shall not be named_- Dimitri.

The day of my trial I remember it so well the whole gang sat and wept.

What the hell did they care?

All I could feel through the bond was Lissa's guilt and pity for herself because she hadn't visited me.

Her thoughts were so consuming and loud through the bond that it took a while to process them

_ What happens if they kill Rose, will I go crazy? _

I couldn't believe that all she was thinking about was herself.

Then the next thing she though caused the darkness to seep into me

_God she looks really weak the old Rose would never have let herself get like that_

As soon as she said that I knew and felt that she regretted even thinking it, but the darkness had taking me over.

I glared at her and shouted or more like roared -"You know nothing I have been through you know nothing Vasilisa Dragomir"

She looked shocked.

My little outburst caused me to be dragged roughly by the Royal Guards to the judge who had made a decision on my case.

My eyes quickly flicked through the room looking at everybody I had every loved.

Lissa- tears running freely down her cheeks. Small soft sobs escaping.

Christian- Hugging Lissa in a comforting way- they got back together as soon as I was sent to prison. Christian lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes and nodded at me (signalling that he would look after Lissa with his life) I nodded and winked at him.

Adrian- Gave me a half hearted smile and pointed to me and put his hand on his movement made me smile. I put my hand over my heart and patted it.

Eddie and Mia were huddled together looking at me with an awed expression.

Dimitri my Dimitri- Lifted his head from studying his feet and just stared straight through me. I guess he meant what he said in the church the words ingrained on my brain _love fades mine has_!

I didn't look at my parents because I knew that they both held a pained expression.

The judge cleared her throat and spoke.

" I would just like to take a minute to say a few words about our deceased Queen. Tatiana."

The audience all mumbled.

I zoned out of the prayer the judge was preaching. I came back from Rose land when the audience all shouted "amen!".

The judge stood from her seat.

And looked at me.

She spoke in a gentle loud voice " Rosemarie Hathaway is found…."

Everyone one in the room gasped when she said " Not guilty".

The crowd were in an up roar.

Some were shouting that I was a murderer a few people were cheering which made my face twitch into a smile.

I whispered 'how?' To myself but the judge told everyone to be quiet.

When the room was silent she continued.

"Guardian Hathaway has been found not guilty."

This decision was proven by evidence found in Tatiana's room.

A secret camera was found in her room this week during the revamp for the new King or Queen who shall be elected tomorrow.

This hidden camera was found in her favourite vase surprisingly.

Once this tape was found it was played and discovered that Miss Tasha Ozera murdered the Queen using Guardian Hathaway's stake.

Miss Ozera has currently been imprisoned and will face trial within the hour."

The audience all gasped. Some started shouting about how it was all a mistake.

There was another massive uproar.

The judge told the Royal Guards to release me.

They swiftly took the hand cuffs off me.

I was told I was free to leave.

For once in a whole year I felt free and partly alive.

The judge told everyone that Tasha's trial would start swiftly in 45 minutes.

I started to sway on my feet because I felt slightly overwhelmed and I was so weak.

My mother quickly picked me up without a struggle.

She left the hall carrying me with baba quickly following at her heels.

I was taken to their room.

Yes their room.

Their love was so strong it pulled them back together.

Cute ain't it.

Now I have a mummy and baba who love me dearly.

I hope.

My mum tucked me into the bed and kissed me on the head.

I started to sit up, struggling to get out the covers she has imprisoned me in.

No pun intended.

I wanted to discuss what was happening next.

But mum and baba told me to get some rest.

They said we would discuss it in the morning.

As a family. For once in my life I had a real family.

Baba kissed me on the head and left muttering in Turkish.

Mum stood shuffling her feet; her hand reached out and pushed my hair out my face.

She kissed me on the forehead and both of my cheeks and wished me sweet dreams.

She switched the light out and left the room, turning to glance once more at me before leaving.

I felt my eyelids fluttering shut.

I had one thought before I feel asleep.

And that was that I must leave court. There was just too much pain here.

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Review if you have a spare moment thanks. X x**

**RubixCubeKid .**


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyo lovers of fanficiton especially Vampire Academy. (*Waves*)_

_I would love to thank you for reading my story I have had 93 hits which is amazing. I would have been thrilled with 1 but now I'm ecstatic. And a big thank you to everyone who has added a story alert or added this story to your favourites, which was a huge surprise when opening my emails. I actually clapped my hands. And lastly thank you to_**olivia williams** and** belikov**_ my first ever reviews. Thank you so much. They were so nice. _

_P.s _Here is a chapter I whipped up, then baked and iced for all you readers.

I am also using google translator.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the character.**

Chapter two

It's only been 5 years since I heard the words "Guardian Hathaway has been found not guilty."

You might ask why I was shocked at the time.

It was the fact that I was "Guardian Hathaway" at first anyway. Then it sunk in that I was "Not Guilty".

The badass within me would survive yet another day.

Then I sort of passed out. And had to be carried away, by the great Janine Hathaway,

Maybe not my most shining moment ever.

But that was the day I released that I wasn't meant to protect the Selfish Dragomir.

(It wasn't my destiny. I didn't know what was, but I knew that when it came around it would feel right.)

I mean Queen Vasilisa. Yes my old buddy. Was now the Queen of the Moroi and Dhampir world.

Only because I found her long lost step-sister. Little Jailbait. Who would have guessed?

Well me… of course.

Maybe I should mention I got the help of the deceased Queen, Tatiana. Her ghost told me all the information. When I say that I saw her ghost I sound really crazy but I'm not. Well maybe I sort of am, but not in the way you are thinking.

Any Lissa doesn't know I was the one who sent Jailbait to her.

And she won't ever find out.

Anyway today was yet another day in the life of Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur.

What a mouthful. So normally I am known as Rose or the 'The Machine'.

Yeh…. yeh I know not exactly original or exciting. I sound like a blender or a popcorn maker.

But the clever part is everyone assumes that 'The Machine' is a man.

I can vouch that I am female . Ok….

I'm not going to prove it. You just have to trust Rose and not 'The Machine'.

Anyway today is the 5th birthday of the 'The Machine'.

Only 4 people other than myself know. People I trust with my life.

My baba.

Mother Hathaway.

Yeva Belikov

And Luke.

You may have had to blink your eyes a few times, to check to see if you saw the third name right.

But you did. And now is not the time to explain.

I just woke up from a wonderful. Ok I'm lying .

I have slept for 2 hours.

Since I left the court I haven't had more than 4 hours straight, of non-interrupted slumber, i.e. Sleep.

Because of the nightmare.

That one nightmare, which causes me sleepless days, nights, months and years.

After crawling out of my bed and the warmth in it, in a worst mood then when I got in it.

I waddled to my en-suite bathroom.

I looked down at might hip and saw a huge purplish bruise. I couldn't remember what I had done to cause something like that.

Anyway after a hot steaming shower.

I got changed into my skin-tight leather trousers. And a ribbed black vest with my leather biker styled jacket. And to finish of the look my black biker books with buckles.

And my hair in a high slick ponytail.

All my clothing had secret compartments for guns and stakes and some other emergency equipment ranging from lip-gloss to special strigoi killing darts.

All designed by myself.

I quickly glanced in the mirror and left my room.

I looked at the stairs. And quickly came to the conclusion, that there was to many to walk down, so instead I climbed the barrier and jumped the two-flights of stairs. Landing in a crouching position.

I heard a scream and gasp that sounded all too familiar.

I turned round to find nobody standing their. I quickly searched the bottom level of the house.

Then it clicked in the mind, I had let my mental block from the bond slip.

I fought with myself mentally till I decided to quickly check on her.

I felt the all too familiar suction.

_I could see through Lissa's eyes so clearly like it was my own._

_But she wasn't at court._

_She was in Siberia specifically, Baia._

_With the Belikov's._

_Yeva was shouting at Dimitri in Russian it took me a second to translate._

_Yeva__was__saying__ "__Вы__глупый__, глупый __мальчик__. __Почему__ты не__нашел ее__еще__. __Она__прямо__под__носом__. __Дурак__." _

_(You stupid, stupid boy. Why haven't you found her yet? She is right under your nose. You fool.)_

_She then proceeded to slap the back of his head really hard. Especially for such a small woman._

_He who shall not be named looked stunned. _

_Ha bet he wasn't expecting that._

_He replied to his Grandmother saying "__Было__ли__у__вас__зрение__?__Количество__...__Подождите, подождите__вы__знаете__, где __она__. __Бабушка__пожалуйста, сообщите мне__.__"_

_(Did you have a vision? No... wait, wait you know where she is. Grandmother please tell me.)_

_Yeva just nodded her head in confirmation that I was in contact._

_Yeva looked straight at Lissa._

_Lissa squirmed._

_Yeva looked straight through Lissa eyes to my own and spoke in Russian to me._

"_Мне жаль,__моя внучка__. __Но__пришло время__, что __вы__обнаружили__. __Вы нуждаетесь в них__столько, сколько они__нужны__. __Я__дам__один__ключ__.__"_

_(I am sorry my Granddaughter. But it is time that you are found. You need them as much as they need you. I shall give them one clue only.)_

_Yeva stepped back towards the door and spoke in English for the first time since the arrival of the gang._

"_Seek her family origin and there she shall lie within the heart of it."_

_Lissa straight away screamed out Scotland._

_God that girl can't half screech, bats will be following her around soon._

_Dimitri spoke "No, she's in Turkey. I know it. I can almost feel her."_

_He looked Lissa in the eyes and spoke. "I know you are listening Roza. I will find you."_

_My heart fluttered with warmth._

_I shouldn't be feeling this._

_Then he continued by saying "I shall be seeing you soon. You need to be found for…The Queens sake."_

_I immediately pulled out of her head._

And there it was for 'The Queen'. Why does he keep jumping on my heart?

And why do I continually believe that he wants and loves me? Grhhh.

I was still standing in the corridor having a rant mentally with my self. If that doesn't show signs of craziness I don't know what does.

After my mental rant and of course winning with myself and coming to the conclusion that I don't have any feeling for _he who shall not be named_.

I decided to locate my father.

I walked through the twisting corridors of my baba's dungeons as I have named it.

But he and my mother call it home.

It's not that I don't love the house, I do… its just that there is so much badass-ness in the house it has this scary eeriness to it.

I stopped outside a large wooden door.

I knocked once and entered.

What are you surprised that I knocked? Don't be I have changed a lot.

When I entered my mum was sitting on the couch. My dad was at his desk. Behind a extremely large bundle of papers.

They both looked at me searching for something in my face.

My dad spoke one word "Yeva"

My mother giggled. She actually giggled.

Then Mother Hathaway started one of her famous lectures.

But this one was not the same "Rose what do you expect Lissa is like a sister and Belikov as much as I hate to admit it is your soul mate. I don't particularly like the man but you are meant to be together so just suck it up.

I stood shocked but I didn't show it so instead I just did what comes second nature to the Mazur's and Hathaways.

I glared, at them both.

Baba never dropped his eye contact continuing the stare-out.

But picked up a brown folder. He stretched it out towards me.

While we were staring each other out he informed me that the target total was 25 strigoi.

Simple I thought.

But then he told me the area they were in Baia.

Around the area of the Belikov's house- to be precise.

Do not get me wrong I don't want anything happening to the Belikov's. But….

This was a set up. I couldn't believe it my own family turning against me.

I snatched the folder. But I didn't look at it.

I glared at them one last time before stomping out the room and slamming the door in the process.

I heard my parents mumbling to be safe and have a good trip.

I scoffed.

They excepted me.

Me. Rose Hathaway-Mazur. To not be reckless. I'm Rose I can't help being attracted to danger or it being attracted to me. It's not my fault. Well it is sometimes.

I stomped the whole way to the basement.

I approached all the high tech gadgets on the wall.

First was voice recognition- for this I had to speak in Turkish.

Second was an eye scan machine thingy.

Third was handprint recognition.

And last to make sure everything was secure was a number input keypad.

Only I knew the date I used. I would never forget that date.

The two steel doors that hid all my gear clanged and squealed open.

I grabbed my gun holster that went across my chest. I Then placed my two guns into to they were called Death and Darkness.

Next was a spare stake that I put into my left boot- my boots had secret compartment to hold spare stakes. I already had a spare stake in my right boot and one in my leather jacket.

My gun holster went under my jacket. I was so skinny and fit these days they didn't look out of place.

Next I grabbed 26 bullets, these bullets were made by myself.

They have many ingredients including silver that when shot in to a Strigoi heart… lets juts say they become undeader.

You may also ask why I only take 26. There are 25 strigoi targets.

I have one spare incase somebody pisses me off. Or I become endangered. It's a get out cause that I have never needed to use.

I also grabbed the small shiny black compact mirror sized box. And put it in my jacket pocket.

I stepped back Zipping up my leather jacket.

I pressed the keypad.

The steel doors clamped shut.

I felt two warm tanned arms hug me from behind.

I turned round and hugged the 6ft8 giant, holding me tightly.

I pulled my head back slightly to look in the green eyes that I trusted and loved so much.

His short black hair was in a stickey-outey style.

But I knew it was composed of him just rolling out of bed.

He was staring deep into my eyes searching for my reaction to the earlier news.

I nodded my head to let him know I was okay.

He shook his head.

That wonderful smile creeping across his face. He knew me too well.

I was freaking out.

He spoke in his gentle Greek accent "You ready to go?"

I nodded.

He took my hand intertwining our fingers. All I could think about was how warm his hand was.

My heart fluttered slightly.

We both in sync started walking towards our private mission plane.

We sat down in two conjoining seats and buckled our belts.

A few minutes later the pilot informed us that we were ready for take-off.

I slumped in my seat and rested my head against this Greek hotties shoulder.

He studied my face again for the second time in a few minutes. He leant down and gentley kissed my forehead.

I smiled. Which was a rarity for me. I started to yawn, knowing if I fell asleep it would be peaceful with this man beside me. He seemed to fix everything.

I yawned again thinking about the long journey ahead from Turkey to Baia.

My eyes started to flutter shut. I mumbled….. "You're the best Lukey Boy".

His arms wrapped around me hugging me tightly.

He whispered back in his own native tongue "Κοιμούνται λίγο Ρόζι μου. Θα σας προστατεύσει. Έχετε γλυκά όνειρα, αγάπη μου."

(Sleep my little Rosie. I will protect you. Have sweet dreams, my love.)

**Disclaimer I own only the plotline and Luke.**

**How you enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter up very soon.**

**Le me know what you think.**

**RubixCubeKid x **


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews. It makes me smile for the rest of the day._

_So I want to dedicate this next chappie to the reviewers._

_My written may slow down since school is about to restart. _

_But I will write at any free moment and update once a week._

_I'm gonna stop rambling so enjoy. x_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Luke and my brain. :D**

Hmmmmmm. I couldn't remember where I was.

But at this moment it didn't matter because I was having a good dream…which meant I was sleeping.

_I was lying on the beach outside my holiday home in California-which really does exist outside of this dream._

_The noise of the sea was calming and peaceful._

_I was lying on my stripy coloured beach towel. I could feel my tanned skin becoming bronzer by the moment. I turned on to my back. So I could tan my front a little more._

_I had a skimpy red bikini on- but nobody was around. The house had a private beach so I didn't have to care about strangers goggling and drooling at my physique._

_I could almost feel the tingling of my tattoso in the sunlight. I had gotten more on my neck since leaving the academy. _

_My markings for 'The machine' were an __**x**__. Just a simple x._

_I had a lot of them around 500 I think- I had lost count._

_I also had '__**True love, never fades' **__this phrase was intertwined within the thorns of a red rose I had designed._

_This tattoo was situated on the right side of my stomach it was quite large in size._

_I also had a love heart positioned exactly over my own heart. I know it sounds cheesy._

_But It had writing in a foreign language in the middle- or maybe just a name._

_I done it to remind myself of what I use to have. Why I did. No why I stilled loved him._

_I felt my self being pulled away from the tranquillity of the beach._

I could feel a shaking motion.

I opened one eye peeking out and realised that Luke was shaking me.

Like a doll. I know I am a heavy sleeper but he was thrashing me about the place.

But why ?

Then he answered my thought. "Rose it's time to jump."

I closed my eyes groaning. Thinking how I would get him back later.

That was one aspect of the old Rose that I hadn't left behind.

My love of REVENGE._(I could feel a evil Muhhahahahaha ha ha haaa ha forming in the pit my stomach. But I stopped my self in time from realising my inner evilness.)_

Instead I did a massive cat like stretch.

I opened both my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cabin.

I could see Luke putting his parachuting/sky diving gear on.

I walked over to the giant.

And quickly wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

He out right laughed and turned round to give me one of his bear hugs.

He then passed me my gear. I quickly put it on. It was such a familiar occurrence that I could do it with my eyes closed.

But I didn't because they had just opened the hatch of the plane.

And well I hate to admit it but at this present moment in time I didn't want to fall out of the plane to my death.

Outside the Belikovs house because they would probably be looking out the window at that exact moment.

And come out and revive me and be like you owe me your life because I saved your ass.

Then I would probably have to just shoot myself with the spare bullet.

Well maybe not exactly. That is a bit of an exaggeration.

But they would drag me back to court definitely screaming and kicking. There would be a whole new meaning to that phrase.

Woah that was one big rant.

I look up slowly after my mental rant to see Luke staring at me.

Probably thinking "Crazy bitch". Too confirm this he actually says it in Greek.

Yes I speak Greek but this is not the time to list all the languages that I speak.

Which is a surprising thought as I have like a 20 minutes concentration span.

But sometimes it's more like 20 seconds.

I put my motorbike style helmet on and nod my head at the giant.

Luke takes this as the signal to jump. And disappears from view.

We always seem to have a race on the way down. Of course I win.

Because I drop out of the plane head first. So I fall faster. And as I am about to hit the ground I flip my body so my feet are first.

As soon as I was standing on the ground I could feel the nausea in my stomach.

I could see Luke slightly further up the path.

He was just watching, leaning against a tree out of surprise with his arms folded.

Obviously he thought I could handle 25 strigoi on my own.

Through my own heavy breathing and loud heart beat I could hear him laughing.

He thought this was funny because all the strigoi where located outside the Belikov's house.

Waiting for the Queen I guess.

I crept towards the strigoi after shedding my skydiving gear- without the parachute.

I didn't remove the helmet as it was protection, but mostly a mask.

I had staked 5 of the creatures in the backs before the other 20 had noticed.

That's when the fight really began.

They all started to come towards me.

I heard mumbles about me being their starting snack for today.

Of course I wouldn't let myself be any type of meal.

I didn't want to use my gun- because then that would alert the Belikov's and their guests that I was outside the house.

I was considering my options when one decided to lunge at me.

I brought out Darkness and shot him dead.

19 to go.

It went on like this for the next few minutes.

In that period of time I had shot 10.

I know it sounds impossible but Death had also been brought out by this point.

Two guns and me well that is unstoppable….until _he who shall not be named _made a guest appeareance.

He decided to come out the house shouting in …Russian.

And he has called my war cries in the past stupid.

If I wasn't surrounded by creatures who wanted to kill me. I would have marched over and punched him on that nose of his.

But if I dispatched them quickly I could still have that chance.

All I could keep thinking is what a fool he was.

And I swear to god. If he takes any of MY targets down I will shoot him with my spare f***ing bullet.

I didn't want to shoot him so while the strigoi were distracted with his shouting.

I shot 8.

But where was the last?

I felt his presence behind me but I was playing dumb to see what Belikov would do.

He started shouting like and idiot and running towards me.

What is with all the shouting?

I felt the air around me move and I knew that the strigoi had lunged.

I staked him. Without turning round

I was facing Dimitri.

I hadn't moved I just threw the stake like a javelin.

Stupid I know but the expression on his face was worth it.

It looked like he was going to have a heart attack and laugh at the same time.

But then his expression turned back into his guardian mask.

And he was standing in front of me just staring.

Did he have a death wish from me?

Standing this close in a challenging posture.

Well I give him one thing. He doesn't know it's me.

I looked quickly to my left Luke had disappeared. Where was he?

When I turned back Dimitri's face was right in mine. I flinched slightly because of the closeness.

He started shouting in Russian _"__Вы__дурак__. __Были__пытается__получить себе__убит__. __Вы__просто дайте__что__стригои__к вам__. __Вы__Вы__повернули__назад на__это__. __Я__не__могу поверить, вы__поставили__им__, не глядя __на него__. __Кто__научил__вас__был__идиотом__. __Или__я__уверен, вы__даже не__стал__опекуном__, вероятно, __убежал__на охоту__. __Правильно я говорю__?__"_

(_"Are you a stupid fool. Were you trying to get yourself killed? You just let that strigoi approach you. You You turned your back on it. I can't believe you staked him without looking at it. Whoever taught you was an idiot. Or I bet you didn't even become a guardian probably ran away to go hunting. Am I right?")_

Oh how wrong he could be. He was the idiot that taught me.

Before I could say anything he started again.

"_Что__ты__сделал__, __было__..."_

_(What you did was...)_

At this point I couldn't take anymore. "I shouted shut up at him".

I wasn't going to let him stand their and rip me apart.

I had just killed 25 strigoi.

And I could feel a burning pain in my stomach. I looked down I was bleeding pretty badly.

He was holding his stake still in his hand.

Covered in blood.

I can't believe it he bloody stabbed me.

Trying to kill a strigoi behind me.

I really don't know how he managed it.

He looked down at my stomach and saw the gapeing hole.

He then looked at his stake. He had finally realised what he had done.

I seriously would have punched him, if I didn't think I was going to miss him. Because of the pain in my body.

He outstretched his hand to grab me. I stepped back and hissed. He looked confused.

I saw Luke running towards me. He spoke in Greek _"__Δυστυχώς__, __είδα__ότι__είχατε__τελειώσει και__τηλεφώνησε__ο__Αλχημιστής__. __Πίστευα__ότι__θα__σώσει__τη__δουλειά__.__Φαίνεσαι__στον__πόνο__."_

_(Sorry, I saw that you had finished and phoned the Alchemist. Thought I would save you the job. You look in pain.)_

I looked down at my bleeding stomach. He took a sharp intake of breath.

This seemed to break Dimitri out of his staring contest with my stomach.

He spoke in English "Come to my house I will sort you out, since I may have caused this."

May have caused it? What is wrong with him?

I nodded in reply.

I followed him into the house using Luke as a support.

He took me into the kitchen but of course I knew were that was.

Dimitri looked on autopilot.

He put his hands straight out to remove my helmet. I pulled back.

I saw Lissa staring at me. She walked straight towards me hand held out in front. I shouted "No".

I couldn't deal with the darkness right now.

She looked puzzled.

I mumbled "Sorry your Majesty"

She smiled- but I could tell it was forced.

I saw Yeva staring at me. She spoke _"__Привет__внука__. __Нужно ли вам__иглу__в__потоке__? __И__повязку__потому что каждый раз__я вижу__вас,__вы, кажется,__кровотечение__в этой__кухне__."_

_(Hello grandchild. Do you need a needle in thread? And a bandage because every time I see you, you seem to be bleeding in this kitchen.)_

I smiled beneath the helmet. I _replied__ "__Я__не думаю, что__каждый раз, когда__я__был__в__слышите__меня есть__кровь__. __Я__думаю, что это__как раз случается быть__больше всего.__Да__я_ _могу__, пожалуйста, __некоторые__иглы__и нитки__-__любой __цвет__не__будет делать.__А__может__ты принесешь мне__назад__я__дал__вам__пакет__?__"_

_(I don't think every time I have been in here I have bled. I think it just happens to be most. Yes could I please have some needles and thread- any colour will not do. And can you bring me the back pack I gave you?)_

Yeva laughed at my colour comment. And said she would bring my backpack.

By this point everyone was in the kitchen all staring at me.

Dimitri who had been staring at his feet, looked up.

Yeva came back in with pink thread and a needle, and my bag.

She shooed everyone out the room. But Dimitri refused to budge. He even went as far as saying I was a threat to the queen. But his eyes showed me that he knew something.

Probably from the Grandmother comment to Yeva.

Well if he wanted to play a game he would get one.

I asked Luke to leave and he immediately done it because it was a order not a question.

So I went straight to work patching my self up.

I jumped up so I was sitting on the counter. But not before whimpering with the pain.

I ….. Set out everything I would need to patch myself. After everything was in order.

I looked up to see him glaring at me through his guardian mask.

I came straight out with the Hathaway comment in a loud confident voice. "What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you. You were the one who stabbed me."

He replied straight away- this wasn't the man I use to know. His tone was frightening "Well you seem like an idiot. And I don't trust you. And lastly I don't believe that you could of killed all the strigoi out their. It's impossible…"

And this point he had seemed to gone of on a rant.

By the time he had stopped thinking or fighting with himself mentally I had removed my leather jacket.

And was trying to find a way to hid my tattoo because I had a low vest on- your remember the heart I was talking about.

And I was still wearing my helmet.

But then _he who shall not be named _outburst brought me out my thought.

"You're the machine"

"The who?" I said playing along.

Before I could react he had me pinned against the cupboards.

I cried in pain.

I shouted at him to get off but he ignored me until, I said

"What did you not get about stabbing me I'm dying here. Let go of me. You don't want another death or your hands do you?

I know it was cruel but I was fuming at the fact he had man handled-me.

Second I was bleeding in his kitchen at a fast rate.

Dimitri did one last thing before stepping away. He pulled the helmet off.

What gave him the right to do that?

Now he would know who I am. Crap.

So in return I back handed him. Then to fix that I punched him in the nose.

This was pay back for earlier, he still had his latest actions punishments to come.

He groaned when my fist came in contact with his nose.

His first move was to grab a cloth and hold it to his face.

He hadn't even realised who I was yet. – This was an achievement in its own right.

So I thought that I better patch myself up before I died in this bloody kitchen. No pun intended.

I decided that if stitched myself hunched over he wouldn't seem my tattoos or face win win.

Half way through my completion of the perfect stitching.

He started mumbling "That was a mean right hook".

I giggle and smiled.

I finished the last two stitches and looked up.

And his eyes met mine.

When and where did he get that bag of frozen peas from?

I know I shouldn't be worry about that. But I was curious. I looked up at him again shaking my head.

His mouth dropped open.

Crap now he knows that it is me.

But an advantage is that he may choke on a fly and die before he tells anyone else.

But I don't want him to die, because I love him. Crap I am badass I shouldn't be soppy,

But he never said anything.

I jumped off the counter. Groaning.

I pulled my vest off and replaces it with a t-shirt out the bag .

I literally threw my leather jacket on zipped it up. Scooped everything in to the backpack.

I glanced back at him.

He was still leaning against the counter staring at me with his ice pack.

I walked in to the living room to hear about 3 different gasps.

I saw Yeva sitting in the corner.

I walked over and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and whispered

"He will find you. Stop running."

I was already advancing to the door when I said " It's my thing to run Grandmother."

Lissa was running towards me.

I opened the door to see Adrian smoking. He laughed. I winked at him.

And continued to run. Well kind of running hard when you have been stabbed.

By your ex lover who your still madly and deeply in love with. But they don't feel the same way.

I could see Luke in the distance standing under the spot light of the plane.

Adrian shouted "See you soon Little Dhampir, in person I mean."

Since leaving the court he hadn't dream walked with me once. Which I felt gutted about. I missed his dream stalking.

Wait did he say in person?

I yelled back at him "Bring my helmet with you. That is if you can find me"

I could almost swear I heard him say "It is definite. See you in around 12 yours."

I got to the spot where Luke was standing the rope-like-ladders of the plane fell. He grabbed on.

I turned to see Dimitri running catching up with us.

I stepped on to the first step of the ladder.

The plane took off.

I just stared at Dimitri with my Guardian mask.

He threw his frozen peas down.

And then his Guardian mask crumpled down.

_Hope you liked chapter._

_Review please. It's the only way for me to know if this story is the sort of thing you want to read._

_I am also willing to take any ideas for later on in this story. Xx RubixCubeKid__._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you yet again for the brilliant reviews._

_And story alerts and all that kind of thing._

_Chapters will not be daily because I am back at school but I will type whenever I can._

_Next chapter will be lighter and funnier between Dimitri and Rose 20 questions. :O_

_Hope you enjoy. Continue to review and read if you want to comment._

_RubixCubeKid_

**Disclaimer: I only own Luke and Rick x**

Chapter Four

As soon as I had climbed up the stairs. Which was a tricky task as the plane was flying and I was in major pain.

All I could see were stars from my dizziness.

When I got to the top of the stairs, Luke grabbed me.

And pulled me away from the hatch not before I saw the lights of what looked like a helicopter.

And then I felt my body submerge into the darkness.

It seemed like ages before I managed to pull my self out of the dark haze.

And when I did I was still in darkness. I pulled myself up wincing. The pain in my stomach seemed worse if possible.

I could feel something heavy on me, I looked down to see only my duvet. I sighed this showed me just how weak I was.

I slowly pulled myself to the end of my bed. Breathing deeply so the pain wasn't as bad.

It took what felt like hours to walk to the door.

I quickly caught my reflection in the mirror, I was in shorts and a vest and my hair was in a ponytail.

I couldn't remember changing. It must have been my mother.

I walked out my room to the door slowly. I grimaced when I saw the stairs. Normally I would jump them but today that wasn't an option. I dragged myself down the stairs holding on to the banister as a support.

After 10 minutes I finally reached the bottom.

I could smell pancakes and burnt toast.

I could also hear more than one voice, thinking nothing much of it apart from the fact that is was probably Baba had business people over.

I swung the kitchen doors open expecting to see a meeting in progress.

Most of the business people knew me and treated me like family so they didn't mind me just marching in, stealing food from my own house and possibly joining in their meeting.

But what I didn't expect was to see Baba sitting at the table.

As the door swung open further I saw that it was the gang sitting at the table.

They all turned round to look at me.

The first face I saw was Adrian and boy was he smirking.

If I hadn't been in so much pained I would have slapped the smirk of his face.

I just shook my head and walked over to the cupboard that held the pain killers. The prescribed pain killers.

I grabbed two and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

I turned back and they were still staring at me.

Baba was the first to speak because he wasn't scared of me, the first thing he asked was "Are you in pain?"

I laughed.

He glared at me waiting for an answer.

"Of course it hurts I was stabbed."

Baba frowned "You were what? Normally you come back with a few scratches only."

I sarcastically replied "Yes I know but I didn't expect to be stabbed by a Guardian."

At this point I looked at Dimitri.

And before he could say anything. I spoke in an angry tone "Vasilisa don't you dare heal me." She quickly pulled back her hand.

Of course they didn't think I would see her reaching for me. But I had trained with the best while I was away.

I flick my eyes back to _he who shall not be named. _ I sort of meant what I was about to say but I could feel the darkness in me.

"I knew you hated me Guardian Belikov, but not enough to stab me."

Baba just glared at him.

By this point I was out of the kitchen and starting on the stairs.

Baba followed me and reminded me that I would be getting the rest of my tattoos today.

Yay! More pain like I really needed it.

After getting to the top of the stairs I got changed. Into all my leather.

Minus my helmet.

Ohhhh I wondered if Adrian had it. I would need to ask him later.

I put some smokey eye make-up on and a touch of clear lip-gloss.

I heard my bedroom door open and before I could shout or throw anything I was picked up and slung over a shoulder.

I was glad I had no fear of heights because my giant was so tall.

I knew Luke was carrying me because I could see his cute ass. Ha ha.

I laughed at him as he was being so careful to not hurt my stomach. But he also had his hand on my ass.

He carried me all the way to the Library.

He stopped when he entered.

I tensed.

Why did they have to follow me everywhere?

He put me down on the ground gently and strode over to my father.

Standing behind him. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought he was guarding but no they were secretly using sign language. Sneaky or what? At least you know where I get it from.

My father flicks his eyes over to me and spoke in Turkish

"_Onlar__bizim__misafirimiz__. __Nazik davranın__. __Annen__bir__saldırı__olmuştur__, __geri__akademi__gitti__. __Evet__evet__o__sizden__önce__iyi.__Ben__bir__yangın__kullanıcı__olduğum için__ben__yardım__etmek__akademi__gidiyorum__."_

_(They are our guests. Be nice. Your mother has gone back to the academy, there has been an attack. Yes yes she's fine before you ask. I'm going to the academy to help out since I am a fire user.)_

This really shocked me as there hadn't been an attack at the academy since I was there.

"_Ne kadar kötü__bir__saldırı__bok"__?_

_(An attack shit how bad?)_

"_Kötü__yeterli__gönderiliyor__tehditler__çok__gibi görünüyor__daha__getirmek__için__. __Ve__yeterince__olarak__Queen__'s __koruma__Guardian__duydum__koymak__tehlikeli__."_

_(Bad enough to bring in more seems to be alot of threats being sent. And it's dangerous enough to put you as heard Guardian of the Queen's protection.) _

I quickly turned to english i was so angry

" No no no. Why should i ? Wait did you say head as in that i am the boss of everyone here?"

Baba replied still speaking in Turkish

"Evet Kiz, ama çok acımasız olmayın."

_(Yes Kiz, but don't be too cruel.)_

He got up from his seat and strolls towards the door speaking

"_Oh__Kiz__, __bu__vücut__ikiniz__biri__olarak__geri çağırdı__olacağı__büyük bir__şans__var."_

(_Oh Kiz, there is a big chance that you will be called back as one of the two of you in that body.)_

He then walks to the door chuckling at his own joke. He is so easily amused.

I walk up to him and hug him and kiss his cheek.

He opens the door and speaks in english "Be careful kid the Royal Guards have an earpiecde for you. Just call them in when you are finished is coming with me. And Rose do not kill anyone in the house. Take it outside. I don't want blood on this new carpet."

I heard a gulp from the gang when he said 'In the house.'

God such scaredy cats.

I look up and Baba is gone. I turn round to Luke and Baba marches in again.

Almost like he had forgotten something. But he had that evil glint in his eye that i hold ocaasioanly. Well you know what they say father like daugher.

He stands in front of Dimtri and speaks in the fierece mobster tone "Stab Rose again by mistake or not. And you will have myself and janine on you."

And then he leaves.

I see Luke staring at me he hugs me and speaks loud enough for everyone to hear

"I love you Rosie I will miss you alot."

I hug him back "I love you too and will miss you Lukey-boy my giant."

He lets go of me from his bone breaking hug and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and walks out the room sneakily winking at me.

İ turn round to face the gang they are just staring.

I look over to see Rick the tatooist. He has everything set out and is waiting on me.

Rick has helped me design all my tatoos and has tattooed all apart from my promise mark,battle mark and two marks from my first killings.

As soon as i think about the two marks i feel the burning pain in my chest from loosing Mason.

I look at Rick. He smiles warmly. He knows my whole story. What else is there to talk about when you are getting hours worth of tattoos?

But one thing i particulary like about Rick is that he gets straight in to business. The evidence in this is when he doesn't he flinch at asking straight away to remove my top.

As soon as he spoke these words i hear a low growling noise. I looked towards the gang and saw Dimitri clenching his fists. And he looked like he was possibly shaking.

I turn around and remove my top. So i'm just sititng in my leather trousers and bra.

I quickly look at Rick and he asks me to sit. But he has a smirk on his face. He has placed the chair so i have to sit facing the gang. All i can mumble under my lips is Luke. He has set me up the little prick.

I sit down so i am straddling the seat. When i look up i am met by the faces of my previous friends.

They all start opening their mouths like they are going to say something the quickly stop.

So i decide to use my sarcasm to break the silence.

"Pyro you look so stunned like you have never seen a body like this before?"

Pyro does his classic smirk and says "Yeh your right Hathaway the body i see every night is so much better than that." And waggles his eyebrow . I crack a small smile and chuckle.

The slienece that echoed before returns until Rick speaks " Hey Ro how many did you kill last night?"

I mumble 25.

He repeats the question. So i speak louder and more confident "25, Rick."

I look at Dimtiri but he had his Guardian mask on.

Rick whistles for a long time no tune but to signify he is shocked.

"Ro that is like 250 this week,I know you do this all the time but not that sort of numbers. Whats been up ?"

I give him one word "Darkness"

He sighs knowing what it does to me. I am better at controlling it these days but sometimes it's too much.

I feel a thought from Lissa's head

_Did she darkness. But she never takes it does she?_

I look her in the eyes and nod. She gasps. Everyone looks at her, but she smiles.

Why i don't know.

I look at Adrian who is looking at me, almost studing me then it comes to me my aura.

Then i speak which seems to bring him out his trance "Hey you got my helmet?"

He smiles and shakes his head.

I glare at him and speak in an angry tone "But you promised, but i guess i should expect that from all of you."

Harsh i know.

But before i can say anything else Dimitri buts in "He doesn't have it because i do."

I can't be bothered with Mr i think i'm badass. Because i am the badass around here. So i show him i have no paietence " Well, can i have it back Guardian Belikov."

He replies with a "No"

"Why not Guardian Belikov?"

He answers with "Because you left in my house so techniqually it is my property. And i want answers."

I look at him but he shows no emotion.

I turn my head slighty and ask Rick how many he has to go it's only been 10 minutes but this guy tattoo's like a god of tattoo's and whiz. Ha i can't believe how funny i am sometimes i make myself laugh. Anyway. He replies with 100. Told you. You might think it's impossible but nothing it impossible in Hathaway-Mazur's book.

So i turn back to Dimitri and resume my conversation.

"Why do you think you desrve answers?"

"Because i'm your mentor."

İ actually laugh "You use to be my mentor. I am now 24 and can look after myself."

"Oh really" he replies. When did he get sarcastic? Guess i have missed alot

"Yeh i can and by the ways hows the face?"

He growls again. Why does all of a sudden he think he is an animal?

Pyro burst out lying inbetween gasping for breath. "You" "You" "Punch" "Him".

İ just nod and wink at Pyro.

At least Dimitri is showing some emotion he's frowning.

But his frowning turns into a glare and his face turns red and then to top the cake he starts shouting "Well if your doing so well. Why are you staying with that mobster. I told you to stay away with him. Anything associated with him is a pile of shit."

Once he finished i took a deep breath. Trying to calm myself. I feel Rick pat my back not in a comforting way, he was sealing the bandage gauze stuff on. As soon as i felt the last pat. I was off my seat.

I mustered all the strength i had when i got to Dimitri because at that point i grabbed him off his seat and pinned him to the wall. Before he could blink. He started to struggle a bit, but i held him firmly in place with my knee in his crotch.

So since the darkness had already taken over i thought i would have a little bit of fun.

I started by asking him what he said.

His reply was "Why Roza?"

Not the answer i wanted so i just put a bit more pressure on his manhood.

He just looked away.

It was at this point I heard the library door open.

I heard two pairs of feet approach me .

They both walked over to me and chuckled at Dimitri's uselessness in this situation.

I released my knee and walked away from him.

He half slid down the wall.

I walked over to my vest and pulled it on. I noticed Rick had gone. Sneaky beggar.

Missed all the fun.

I turned round to see two tall royal guards.

Well tall compared to my 5ft8 build.

I smiled at them. One outstretched his arm and handed me an ear piece. I took it.

And immediately pressed it into my ear.

I thanked the Guardian and batted my eyelids slightly.

Flirting was good to make somebody jealous. And it seemed to be working.

The other Guardian actually spoke. "Guardian Mazur or would you like to be addressed as Guardian Hathaway".

I smiled at his boldness. "I answer to either. What every floats your boat."

He blushed slightly. I wasn't even flirting then I was been dead serious.

He continued " I guess you have been informed of your new position. Am I correct."

"Yes I was informed of my new duties and accept them with honour and gratitude."

Then the evil thought popped into my head Belikov didn't't know.

So I smiled slightly and spoke "I still have yet to inform Guardian Belikov but all in good time boys."

They nodded their heads and retreated.

I turned to Dimitri

"I have two things to say to your Guardian Belikov. One the Belikov house is not yours it is your family home where you occasionally live. And second I am the Queens head Guardian. Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to."

Before I could take even a step the phone rung.

I walked over to it and picked it up I automatically answered in Guardian mode " Mazur."

A small voice spoke "Rose is that you. Yes it is . Wait who is ... Alberta is that you?"

"Yes Rose I need your help please. We are about to be attacked. Can you please help?"

I answered without thought "Yes of course. I will help, you're my family. I am organising everything as we speak. I will bring everyone. And all my gear."

"Rose before you go can I ask.. are you 'The Machine'"

"That is withheld information."

She answers with a chuckle "Though so you have company i guess?"

I answer "Correct"

With that I cut the line off.

I turned to see the quizzical faces of the gang.

I was already in Guardian mode.

I pressed my earpiece in. "Royal Guards in the house now."

They all filled in a few seconds later.

"We are going on a big trip. I need you all to watch everyone in here. Go where they go. Got it"

They nodded.

I speak directly to Lissa "Lissa have you unpacked." She shook her head.

Then she spoke "What do you want me to do Rose."

"I would like you to meet me in here will all your stuff in 15 minutes.

"Guardian Belikov follow me."

He just stood still.

"Please"

He followed me to the basement.

He grabbed my arm and spun me round. "Yeva told me to give this to you I haven't read it I promise."

I nodded and put it in my trouser pocket. When the steel doors of the basement got into view.

I looked at him.

He looked me in the eyes searching for something and the for the first time in 5 years he dropped his mask.

I saw _fear, anger, loneliness, and possibly love._


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo readers.**

**Here is the next chapter it gives a few mores to what might happen in the story.**

**I will write the next chapeter as quickly as possible. **

**All ready started it . **

**There's a few questions at the end of the story.**

**Thank you for the reviews they have all be amazing. I was quiet shocked.**

**And on a last note keep reviewing if you enjoy. X **

**RubixCubeKid**

But at this moment in time I couldn't give a flying pig how the poor Guardian Belikov was feeling.

As I see it he brought it on himself.

So my automatic reaction to solve the problem was to walk away.

Bet you thought I was going to hit him didn't you?

I have self control sometimes, well when I want to.

I stopped in front of the steel doors and started all the technical security checks.

After I had completed them all I heard the familiar clang of the doors opening.

I walked into the closest type lab and equipment room.

I liked to call it 'The Rose, bad vampires and the wardrobe' has a ring to it, don't you think?

I went straight to the lab to see if any of my experiments had finished.

Yes I like science stuff.

I am the creator of strigoi killing bullets smart or what?

I walked over to what I call the oven.

It isn't as simple as that but it bakes the bullets in a special way.

Thank god all 2,000 of the bullets were complete.

This was the batch for the Academy each Guardian would have enough to protect themselves.

But I also had spare bullets that were boxed in sets.

I opened the oven as it had switched it's self off hours ago.

The bullets were now cold.

They were so shiny that I could see my face in them.

My personal sets of bullets had 'TM' engraved into them.

I put the bullets in to a black tin box and put it onto one of the labs desks.

I then continued my walk around the lab.

I stopped when I came to a handle coming out the wall.

I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open with all my strength.

I couldn't hold the smile that crept across my face.

All I could see were my darts.

I may have mentioned them earlier.

They come in specialised cooling boxes.

I had a box in my pocket.

They were my new invention.

They had silver in them so they could kill strigoi- like the bullets.

But the darts could be injected anywhere into the body and would kill the strigoi.

Each dart killed 3 strigoi.

I had recently been able to make a very large batch of 1,000.

So if all theses darts were used properly the world would be eliminated of 3,000 evil creatures.

God I sounded so much like Sydney there.

There was also one benefit to all these darts.

Just say if I pricked myself with one their would be no effect except I would bleed slightly like if I had been pricked by a needle.

I have to say I think I did very well designing these all by myself.

Even Luke didn't know about them.

I shivered.

I realised I was still standing in the fridge like cooler room.

I brought out a very large heavy metal box. I locked all of the darts into the box.

I pushed the metal case out of the fridge room with my foot.

I quickly closed the door of the cooler room.

I looked round the room and saw Dimitri leaning against a wall, arms crossed eyes closed.

I whistled.

That got his attention.

He spoke "What?"

So I carried on ignoring his attitude.

"What size is your chest, trouser length and shoe size?"

He looked at me raising his eyebrow.

I crossed my arms and stiffened my posture to show him I wasn't messing about.

He gave me all his details.

I walked across the lab looking through all the bullet proof vests. I threw one at him. I gave him a pair of leather trousers that were stab proof.

And biker boots like mine.

He looked confused.

I told him to try the vest on. He did. It fitted perfectly.

I nodded.

I didn't give him time to question me.

I asked him if he could carry the heavy metal box. He laid all of his gear on it and picked it up with ease.

I let him leave the lab.

I picked up the box I had laid down earlier.

I walked back into the wardrobe.

I grabbed two big black duffel backs.

One was already filled with my spare gear, it was my travel bag.

The other I filled with stakes, guns, more bulletsand then more guns again and some gun holsters.

I grabbed a helmet down from the tall shelf.

I walked out from the steel doors to see Dimitri waiting.

I pressed the button on the steel doors and it closed.

I passed the helmet to Dimitri.

He took the helmet from me.

I told him "You will be giving me my helmet back when you we get back to the library."

He broke out into one of those rare grins and said. "Of course Roz…. Rose."

I nodded and led the way back to the library.

I told him to get all his gear.

He ran up the stairs and out of sight.

In the library everyone was waiting.

We stood in a comfortable silence for once.

A few seconds later I heard foot steps.

I looked at the Royal Guardians they all looked at me watching my next steps.

I picked the two duffel bags up and headed through the twisted corridors of the house towards the back door.

I didn't turns round as I could hear several pairs of unique footsteps so I knew they were following me.

When I got to the kitchen I added a few bottles of pain killers.

No I'm not a drug addict but they always come in handy when I am involved.

Bad things always happen when I am around. It's like danger is just attracted to me.

I went out the back door located in the corner of the extremely large kitchen.

I opened it and waited for everyone to file out.

Then I pulled out a fob from my pocket like the ones to unlock cars and they flash.

But this was for the house.

It automatically locks all the doors. The lights in the house flash on then off.

To conserve energy. It turns all the lights on, then switches them off.

I continued to walk through the garden following the small gravel path until I came to a small jet.

This wasn't the mission one.

Yes we really did have a plane in our garden not right outside of our house of course.

Baba wouldn't allow that it. Because it would affect his beautiful garden.

Don't tell anyone but he loves his garden he once said it was 'pretty' haha.

He actually keeps it all tidy himself.

Yes my father actually does the gardening.

What a funny amazing thought.

It had taken about 10 minutes to walk through the garden to get to the plane.

I saw the entrance to the jet was open. It was a big 30 seated jet not including the pilot.

I pulled out my phone. And pressed number 6.

It rang once.

The I hear Captain Jacks voice.

YEH the pilot is actually called Captain Sparrow.

So that makes it full title Captain Jack Sparrow. He's not as hot as Johnny Depp though.

But he is cute for a 40 year old man.

In my little conversation to myself Jack had nearly finished what he was saying

"On the plane already, Abe mentioned that he thought you would be leaving."

I put the phone back in my pocket and signalled everyone onto the plane.

Which consisted of me waving my hand about like a mad woman.

They all sat in pairs.

I closed the plane hatch door.

I went to see Jack.

When he saw me he started all the engines and gave a brief smile.

I walked out of the cabin.

And went and checked everyone head their seatbelts on.

I stood at the front so they could all see me.

At that exact moment in time then plane took off.

I stumbled slightly but quickly recovered.

I composed myself, because I wanted to laugh because they look shocked I was still standing. Then I spoke in a loud bossy tone.

"I will not be showing you the exits on the flight. I really doubt Pyro will start a fire. As you can guess we have just taken off. It will take about six hours to get to our destination. If I was flying today it would take half the time but as you see I am not. Royal Guardians I would like you to rest, when we get of the plane I will debrief you all at some point."

I heard mumbled thanks.

I started to walk to the back of the plane as all the seats were full.

Guess what there was only one spare seat as Adrian was taking up two.

Before I sat down I quickly calculated the number or Royal Guardians. 24 of them.

As I sat down.

He passed me my helmet. I turned in my seat and said "Thank you".

We continued to stare at each other.

The more I studied him the easier it was to see the big bags under his eyes.

They didn't look days old. They resembled my own.

And they have been there for the past 5 years.

We both seemed to turn away at the same time.

I was still very tired and slightly sore from the accident outside the Belikov's.

I could feel myself drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

You know when you get that feeling that somebody is watching you.

Even when your sleeping, well I had that exact feeling.

Just as I was about to open my eyes there was a flash of light.

That made me sit up. Hitting my head in the process.

Christian and Lissa were both smiling at me while I was rubbing the egg forming on my head.

I turned to the left to see what I had hit my head on.

Dimitri.

He looked sheepish and blushed.

Awwww we had fallen asleep on each other.

Crap I wasn't meant to still feel this way about him.

I stood up quickly and shouted my thanks to Jack who said he would be in easy contact if I need anything.

I opened the hatch of the plane.

I could feel something cold in my hand it was my helmet.

I had forgot about that.

I told the Royal guards to watch Christian, Adrian and Lissa and not let them leave the jet.

As I walked down the stairs from the jet I saw Alberta.

I ran straight to her.

She opened her arms and enclosed me in a tight hug.

"Rose I missed you so much, I didn't know where you had gone. I only got speckles of information from your mother."

"I'm sorry Alberta. I just couldn't be around people who were so involved in my life. But this is not the time to discuss it. What can I do?"

"Well I want you to brief everyone at the Academy and help set up a security plan. Please?"

"Sure I can do that. Can I rest a bit first and I will do it first thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah you sure can. But your are having to share a room with another Guardian. I don't think you will like it. The Queen and Christian and Adrian all have there rooms set up. The royal guards will escort them to it."

I ran up the jet stairs. I spoke to everyone aboard.

"We are at the Academy. You will all be briefed tomorrow on action and plans. Lissa, Adrian and Christian you all have rooms already set up. The Royal Guards will be on duty while you are sleeping."

They turned and started to walk away but I had one more thing to say.

"Lissa if anything happens or you're worried please contact me through the bond. I would never let anything happen to you."

She smiled and said.

"Rose you are my sister, I never ever meant to hurt you and I am sorry for that. I will contact you through the bond if anything creeps up. I love you Rose see you tomorrow."

They left.

I was left standing with Belikov.

I exited the plane without speaking.

Alberta was still standing there. She was currently giving directions to the Royal Guards.

I walked over to her with Belikov following me.

Dimitri spoke "Hey Alberta"

She just glared at him.

Why would she be acting like this?

Unless my mum told her.

Yup I bet my mum told her. Even more people on my side.

Alberta stopped staring Dimitri out, and looked at me.

"I am sorry about the situation you are about to enter into but I tried changing it but its set. You will both be staying in Guardian Belikov's old room."

Wait I know she said I wouldn't like it.

Ahhh shit I had to share a room with him.

The room where the lust charm happened.

Great.

Just what I needed.

I gave her a small smile. Which told her it everyuthing would be ok. I started to walk to towards the room.

I suddenly stopped and turned round.

"Alberta, I will find you tomorrow for the briefing."

She shouted her thanks to me.

When I got to Belikov's old room I opened the door.

I walked in an put down the two bags and my helmet that I had grabbed off the plane earlier.

Dimitri placed his bag down beside my stuff along with the heavy metal box.

He closed the dorm door. I call it a dorm it had a double bed and a wardrobe.

Guess he would be sleeping on the floor.

My stomach rumbled slightly. I patted it with my hand and winced.

Dimitri noticed this and went to take a step forward.

I put my hand out in a stop motion. He didn't move a inch as soon as he saw my hand.

I unzipped my jacket and lifted my vest. I could see I was bleeding through the bandage.

I must have burst my stitches while carrying the bags.

I noticed the bandage had been changed since the Belikov's house.

I pulled my vest down and walked out the room. I continued walking till I came to the infirmary.

I threw the doors open and walked in. The first person I saw was Dr Olendzki.

She turned round when she heard the door open.

She smiled when she saw me, but shook her head knowing I would only be here with an injury.

"What did you do know Rose?" she spoke in the gentle teasing tone of hers.

I replied with.

"Em well I got stabbed a couple of days ago. I stitched myself but I must have burst them I wondered if I could use some of the equipment to sort my self out."

"Follow me" with that she turned and walked down the white corridor.

She took me to what I called my old room. The room I spent 50% of my time in.

"Sit down on the bed Rose I will get some of my gear and sort you out."

She walked out and came back with a tray of everything I would need.

By this point I was sitting on the bed.

She leant forward to lift my vest.

I pulled back not because of her. Because Belikov was standing in the doorway.

Dr Olendzki looked confused.

There was also another reason I pulled away because she might see my tattoos.

I looked at her "I can do it."

But Dr Olendzki wasn't going to let it go. "Rose you don't know how to clean it and look after it and stich it"

The things these people didn't know or believed I couldn't do.

So instead of arguing I thought I would just show the true doctor inside of me.

I am actually a doctor during these years I have studied to become a doctor while still hunting.

So I just looked at her "Actually Dr Olendzki all I have is a deep cut. It hasn't tared any muscle or tendons. All I need to do I clean the wound yet again and use butterfly stiches to hold it."

She looked at me shocked.

"How do you know all this Hathaway?"

Rose sarcastic Hathaway-Mazur was back "I learnt it all"

"How, you never paid attention at school?"

Now she was just calling me stupid.

"I studied to become a doctor while I was away and completed my studies."

I felt around the inside of my jackets secret pocket and produced a card that prove I was a qualified doctor.

She gasped when she saw it. Then she smiled so big that I saw her fangs.

"Who would have thought you being a doctor? Well Dr Hathaway lets see you work."

She said all this whilst giggling.

I went to work straight away cleaning and stitching myself in 15 minutes.

I stood up and pulled my top down. And thanked Dr Olendzki for the use of her equipment she replied with "Anytime Rose. Take care."

I walked to the door to see Belikov still leaning against the door.

I walked straight past him without acknowledgment.

Soon enough I got back to the dorm of doom.

I left the door open as Belikov was right behind me. As much as I would like to slam the door shut in his face I couldn't be bothered with the agro.

I went and lay down on the bed with my shoes still on I closed my eyes so I could rest.

I felt the bed sink on the opposite side.

I opened one eye to see Dimitri looking at me. He looked annoyed.

"What is it Belikov?"

He doesn't stop to think he just delves straight in

"How long have you known Abe? I told you to stay away from him"

What did he not get about me not wanting to talk to him?

I just wanted to relax and try to sleep even though it would be hard because of the nightmares.

So being in the grumpy mood I was in, I closed my eyes took, two deep breaths and I replied "What is this 10 questions?"

He replied with a simple yes.

I pulled my self into a sitting position and crossed my legs.

"Fine we will play this ridiculous game. Only 10 questions and I get to ask you the same amount of questions."

He seemed to consider this for a moment and stuck his hand out.

I looked at him showing off my confused facial expression.

He shook his head smiling slightly "Shake on it Hathaway. So you have to tell the truth and keep your promise."

I stuck my hand out and shook on it-I could still feel tiny the sparks from his contact, but they weren't the same.

I also mumbled under my breath 'It's not me who doesn't keep my promises."

Dimitri started the game.

"How long have you known Abe?"

I counted the years in my head. 6 years since I had been in prison. And I met him in Russia before graduation. Hmmm.

I answered "6 years 4 months."

His face twisted slightly, but I carried on "What is your problem with Abe?"

He looked me in the eyes and spoke like the old gentle Dimitri.

"He is bad news Roza. He is involved in a lot of bad business and I don't want you involved for your own safety."

I rolled my eyes. Oh god the old Rose was starting to show.

He continued on to his next question.

"Your mother seems to have been of the radar, where has she been?"

I smiled my mother spent most of her time with me and Baba she still respected her duties but she was a true mother and wife to Baba.

"She has been in Turkey. With her family and she is still guarding."

I wanted to challenge him with my questions but it was hard. Then it came to me or maybe it didn't. Nope it didn't.

I hadn't read Yeva's letter yet.

I planned to, but I knew it would not confirm anything new.

I knew I would die at the Academy protecting somebody I loved.

And yes I knew exactly who it would be. But it was my duty-in a way.

I could see when I had taken the letter it had been opened, but not read.

"Why did you not read my letter from Yeva?"

He answered with "I'm guessing you want the truth. So I will tell you it.I wanted to know what was happening. You know I like to be informed. But I couldn't invade your privacy. I couldn't betray you that way."

I didn't answer him what could I say?

"Ok Roza where have you been the past 5 years?"

I answered back harshly at first "First of all Belikov don't call me Roza. And to answer your question I have spent most of my time in Turkey and small amounts of time in Scotland and Russia."

Dimitri sighed and spoke "I guessed you would be in turkey but not Russia."

Oh the things he doesn't know.

But I wasn't going to start a chit-chat with him. And I certain;y wasn't going to be kind."

"How did your family react to Lissa saving you?"

It really hurt asking that question, but I had to know.

He took his leather duster off. And got of the bed. He started to pace.

"They were surprised I wasn't strigoi. They were thankful to Lissa but kept talking about you, praising you constantly. And threw all this Lissa was really quiet."

I laughed but not in a happy way. I felt really defeated. I spoke without realising it.

"Of course she would be quiet. She never did well with guilt."

Dimitri's head snapped back to look at me stopping mid pace. "What do you mean?"

I gave him a evil smile "It's not your question."

He swore in Russian thinking I didn't understand. What a fool.

He continued his pacing he had a jealous look on is face as he spoke.

"How have you been in a relationship with Luke?"

I tried to control my giggles but I couldn't.

"Belikov I am not in a relationship with Luke. And that's the truth."

His face showed relief.

But why relief?

I yawned but carried on with the questions.

"Why do you wear your bloody Guardian/poker face even when you aren't on duty?"

Oooh what a good question, I praised myself mentally.

He stopped pacing and sat on the bed side by side with me.

"I keep it up…. Because… I em don't have anything…"

The rest of the sentence trailed of into a mumble.

"Come on Belikov you have to speak louder."

He then shouted "I don't have anything. Roza. I don't have anything to smile for, to get up in the morning for. Because I lost it all. Which I regret ever day of my life. And I have wanted to fix it for the past 5 years. But I couldn't find. I just couldn't."

Find what?

He had somebody else. My heart broke just a little more. I could feel the tears trying to fight their way out. But I fought back harder.

Now I was just going to be extremely nosey.

"So how many women have you dated and/or been in relationships with then Belikov?"

He didn't even hesitate "None"

What none what a lie. "I thought you were meant to tell the truth?

He looked like a kicked puppy. Not that I had ever kicked one.

Then he put on his Guardian mask. "I didn't lie. I haven't kissed, dated, slept or even shared a bed even just to sleep. And I haven't beenin relationship with anyone Rose."

He hissed.

Wait he hadn't been with anyone since me.

Did he still love me ? I hope so. No NO I wasn't meant to have these feelings.

He asked another question breaking me out of my thoughts.

"How many tattoos have you got Rose. Including 'The Machine' as I positive you are 'The Machine'?"

He was being sneaky now.

"I have 30 Molnija marks. 1 battle mark. I have a lot for 'The machine'. I also have 2 normal tattoos."

He rolled his eyes at me "That's a lot of tattoos Rose." In a almost teasing tone.

I nodded in agreement. 'The machine' tattoos were very small and covered a large area on my back.

My question again, I just used his.

"How many tattoos do you have?"

He paused for a moment. It looked like he was thinking.

"I have 20 Molnija. One battle mark and one 2 normal."

He had other tattoos I wondered what they were. He didn't have them before I left.

It was now his 7th question.

"What does my grandmother's letter say?"

I took the letter out of my jacket pocket. I skim read it to make sure nothing had changed.

I handed the letter over to him.

It read:

_Rose my little flower of a Granddaughter,_

_Everyday I worry for you. _

_I know we have discusse__d this continuous vision I have had for the past 5 years._

_I pray everyday that it will not become true._

_We both knew your death would come early._

_And that it would happen, were you first blossomed into the Rose you are today._

_I wish you would allow me to tell all the people you love._

_How do you think Olena will react or Janine or Abe?_

_My dear child I know we have discussed this again and again._

_I understand you have come to term with your death._

_But I still have not, I must admit._

_I have nothing new to tell you. Expect that you will __die protecting the one you love the most._

_But you knew this._

_Because you would do__ everything and anything for them._

_It's is just who you are._

_I just want to say how much I love you. You are another Granddaughter to me._

_I wish this could be prevented. I know it can but you refuse to allow it to happen._

_I love you my little flower. You have always protected everyone bar yourself._

_Let your souls greatness stay with us._

_You shall meet Mason in the afterlife. He misses you, as you miss him._

_All my love and energy to you my little Rose._

It has been 10 minutes since I gave Dimitri the letter. He just kept reading it over and over again.

He drops the letter on to his lap.

And rubs his face.

I can't bare the silence I have to say something.

"Dimitri please say something."

He looks at me his eyes are shiny.

He folds the letter and hands it back to me.

I put it in my secret pocket.

"Roza, how?.. why would you walk into this knowing you are about to die?"

I shrug my shoulders.

I don't want anymore silence so I ask another question

"Who do you think I am saving?"

He looks at me like I am stupid.

"The queen, of course."

Then he asks "But why Roza?"

I know what I want to say, but I know I can't say it.

So instead I say "I know the consequences. But like the letter says I will protect them because I would do anything and everything for them. You will understand after my death."

I ask him a question out of the blue.

"How long have the nightmares gone on for?"

He stiffens.

I speak again before he can back out.

"I want the truth."

He sighs and run his hand through his hair.

"5 years"

I am shocked not at the fact they have been going on that long.

But that I have just realised he has short hair like cropped and slightly spikey.

It is so hot.

He looks so yummy.

Anyway.

I try and focus.

I look at him and reply "5 years I know how you feel."

He looks confused. "You have nightmares too?"

I looked away. Staring at the door. I was going to tell him the whole truth.

"Yes I do. They take over my sleep every night. Being honest the plane ride to the Academy was the longest periods of time I have slept without nightmares. The nightmares have interrupted my sleep for the past 5 years. Since the day I left."

I continue to stare at the door. I really don't want to see his reaction. I also don't want to give him a hint of what my nightmare is.

Soon enough he will find out.

I felt something warm brush my hand.

I look down to see Dimitri holding my hand. His thumb stroking my palm.

In a soothing way.

And for the first time in years I didn't want to pull away.

All I wanted was to not worry about my death, and the pain I knew that would not only affect me but the people who loved me.

I know that sounds like, lets talk about me and me and how about me some more.

But I knew what would happen very soon would not only save the lives of thousands of people without exaggeration but it would take my life away from me.

And no matter how strong I wanted to be and tried to be. I knew I would die.

I knew who I would save but I didn't know how I would die.

So when I went to save that person I would know then that the end was close.

But one thing I know is that I definitely will not regret the decision to save them.

I know that in my heart.

I just wished. I wish that… well it doesn't matter what I wish.

I found the courage to look at Dimitri.

He was looking at our joined hands.

I spoke in a whisper "Dimitri. I have my next question."

He looked at me. And squeezed my hand gently.

I pulled my hand out of his grip. Not by choice but I needed all my strength.

His faced showed sadness that I had pulled away.

"Dimitri I want you to answer me truthfully I know I am digging up the past but I want to know. If I hadn't of been at the church that day when would you have told me love fades?"

Not that it mattered anymore but I really wanted to know, it's a fair question.

He stared at the door. But took my hand again. I don't know if he was trying to calm me or soften the blow.

He spoke in a really soft, small whisper. "I don't know Roza but what I know is that I didn't mean it….."

What he didn't mean it of course he meant it because he said it.

He continued "I ... I thought that I could never forgive myself for what I was and what I did. I was worried that you would say you loved me then change your mind. So I thought that if I made you hate me. I could learn to forgive myself and try and win you back."

I was stunned.

He wanted me to hate him.

Well I kind of did dislike him.

But why?

Why not just tell me. God he was so frustrating.

Wait…did he say he didn't mean it?

What does that mean?

Does he still love me?

I could really use a daisy now.

And pull all the petals of but instead of he loves me, he loves me not with each petal.

I will sing kill him, kill him not.

Is it just me or his he playing mind games?

Oopps I forgot you're like a silent audience.

I didn't know whether to reply so I just stayed quiet.

Which would normally be hard for me but for once it was easier than breathing.

The silence carried on for a few minutes.

But then Dimitri interrupted it realising I wasn't going to respond to his statement.

"Ok, Rose last question. I have heard you speak bits of other languages. Which other languages do you speak?"

I considered this a relatively easy question

"I speak Spanish, German, Polish, Romanian, Greek, Turkish, Russian and of course English with a wee bit of Scots."

I counted off on my fingers.

He smiled and laughed "I didn't think you would have the patience to learn any languages. But I guess there are many things about you that are kept a mystery."

I smiled and replied "Yeah that is true. Last question of the game. This is more a statement but I am adding a question mark so that it becomes a question. Will you promise me one thing? That's all I ask. That you will not tell anyone else about letter or what will happen here?"

He was about to protest. But I squeezed his hand and said "Please Dimitri. That is all I want you to do for me."

He nodded his head and spoke "I promise Roza."

With that I slid back down the bed. Quickly glancing at the clock to see we had 3 hours to the meeting. I lay on my back and closed my eyes.

I would try and sleep for a bit without a nightmare.

Maybe I would sleep for 2 hours if I was lucky.

I realised that I was still holding Dimitri's hand and hadn't removed my shoes.

I pushed my boots off my feet. And snuggled into the mattress.

I felt the bed sink.

I realised Dimitri was testing the ground to see if I would kick him off the bed.

What would be the point I only had 52 hours to live.

I finally felt him kick his shoes off and lie down beside me. I could feel the heat off his body.

His breathing steadied.

All I could think about was the calm rhythm of his breathing. And how I would never hear it again.

It didn't take long till I was pulled into the darkness.

Would it be filled with the nightmare? Or would it be calm and peaceful?

I was pulled towards calm and peaceful but then I was yanked back to the middle of the two.

It was the all too familiar feeling of a dreamwalk.

But who was controlling it?

**Thank you for reading! **

**I have a few questions for you.**

***Who is controlling the dreamwalk?**

***Are Rose and Dimitri's nightmares related?**

***What are Dimitri's tattoos?**

***Who do you think Rose is going to save?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. _

_Most of you have picked up on my obvious clues._

_But there are still a few twist and turns to come._

_And lots more chapters to go._

_Sorry for making you wait this long._

_Thanks again RubixCubeKid. X_

**Disclaimer: I only own Luke and the plotline.**

Chapter Six

_Yup I was right. I am in an unfamiliar dreamwalk._

_Why can't people let me sleep?_

_I know I am sleeping. But I don't want any disturbances._

_The nightmares are enough._

_I was standing in somebody's home it was really familiar but I couldn't work out who's it was exactly._

_All my fears came rushing to me when I thought that it could be…_

_Lissa._

_But it wasn't._

_I heard a sobbing noise. I turned round to see __Oksana._

_She had tears freely running down her face._

_Wow first of all I didn't expect to see her crying and why was she controlling this dream?_

_She was sitting on the sofa._

_I recognised th__is place because it was their home in Russia._

_I had only been there once when I was hunting he who shall not be named._

_I don't know why I call him that anymore. I call him different names all the time._

_Well maybe I shoud call him com… com__._

_Nope can't do that._

_Because that would mean that I actually have forgiven him._

_But I can't because the guy broke my heart._

_And he doesn't even know that I saved him._

_I escape from my inner rant to see that Oksana has stood up and is looking at me with sad eyes._

"_Oh rose, how I have missed you. But I have some news from Yeva."_

_Whenever Yeva has news it is never good._

_Not in my experience anyway._

"_Ok just tell me."_

_She hesitated mouth opening and shutting._

_I wish she would just tell me._

_By doing it like how you would rip a plaster off._

_Quickly and firmly._

_But Oksana wasn't that type of person she was soft and kind and was upset about something._

"_Please just tell me I need to know if it is important information. I appreciate you passing the message along and that you are obviously upset about something."_

_Within a blink there were no more tears. But anger showed clearly._

"_Don't you act blunt with me Rose. I am upset. Yeva told me you are going to be sacrificing your self …"_

_I stuttered about to but in but she continued._

"_Don't you dare speak. I can't believe you would sacrifice yourself when you don't have to. What are you trying to prove?"_

_I think for a minute before answering._

"_I'm not trying to prove anything but I will not risk everyone else's life all because 'he' wants revenge on me."_

_Oksana suddenly looked like sheepish._

"_I am sorry Rose I can sort of see your point, I am just frustrated and stressed. Yeva wants me to tell you two things one good and one bad. Which would you like to here first?"_

_Well if I pick bad first then I can hear something good but saying that if its something really good it make soften the blow for the bad._

_I hear some giggling which pulls me yet again out of my thought._

_I look up to see Oksana smiling and laughing at me trying to decide which news to have first. _

_So I tell her "Good"_

_She nods her head before telling me._

_She pauses for a moment then speaks._

"_Sonya Karp is coming to the Academy she will be arriving in about 2 hours. She has some infused jewellery and wants to help you for all you have done for her."_

_I smiled I had missed Sonya so much I hadn't seen her in 3 weeks but it felt like years._

_I love her so much. Well she is my family._

_Oh you didn't know. _

_She's not strigoi._

_SURPRISE! _

_Anyway no time to explain._

_Oksana opened her both to tell me the bad news._

_It came out that quickly well actually so quick that it took me a minute to work out what she had said._

"_Yeva said that more are coming. That she can see you will achieve your goal of destroying him who controls your dream. But it will be more difficult then you both thought. She also said you have under a day before they arrive." _

_Oh crap. I needed 48 hours at least and I had 24 hours counting down from now._

_I started to pace trying to think about anything but I felt like I couldn't breathe._

_Oksana passed me something. _

_I looked at it strangely then realised that it was a brown paper panic._

_Me the badass was having a panic attack._

_I immediately started breathing into the bag._

_After about 5 minutes I could breathe normal._

_Oksana stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulders._

"_Rose…"_

_I could feel myself being pulled away from her._

_I was waking up, but I didn't want to leave the dream I was safe here._

_As I was snapped back into reality I heard Oksana say._

"_You are so brave and powerful Rose. Stay alive, fight for your right to live. But do not fight to your death. And one last thing Rose it's not always what you think…"_

I felt my self being jolted out of the dream.

I tried to sit upright in bed but I felt restricted.

I scanned the room with my eyes.

I felt something heavy on my stomach.

I saw Belikov's arm around me.

Well since I only have less than 24 hours how about I start my revenge…

Now.

Sounds good to me

I prised each finger off my waist.

(I think that while I was doing this there should have been a ping sound like in cartoons.)

After I had removed his tanned muscled arm… wait this so not the time.

I turned on the bed so my feet were placed gently against his side, my knees were bent so far up that my chin was resting on them then I gave one strong push.

Which sent him to the floor.

Crashing I may add.

I sniggered and stood up.

I walker to the bath room door I pushed it open and turned round.

I looked back to see Dimitri pulling himself up off the ground.

With a clearly un-amused face. I shrugged my shoulders entering the bathroom.

I locked the door with a sly grin on my face.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

It was 5pm. The meeting started at 6 pm.

Not a problem nowadays I was quicker than ever getting ready.

I had a warm steaming shower.

Just before I got out I removed the bandage from my stomach.

It had nearly healed already

I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

Shit I didn't have any clean clothes with me.

I brushed my hair down so when I did exit he wouldn't see any of my tattoos.

And I swiftly left the bathroom.

I went over to my bag.

Which was still in the same place from where I had dropped it a few hours ago.

I got out my clean clothes.

I stood up and turned round.

Dimitri was just staring at me, mouth slightly ajar.

Hmmm well I didn't have time for this.

"Belikov close your mouth and get out my sight."

His mouth closed.

He got up. And walked round the bed from the spot where he had been sitting.

He walked into the bathroom slamming the door in the process.

Well how childish.

I quickly got changed into my sports bra and leather jacket not bothering to put on a vest.

I put a small pair of shorts on under my leather trousers.

And of course my love of my life my boots.

After I was dressed I looked in the mirror.

My hair was still long but nowadays it was really curly.

I grabbed an elastic band out my pocket. And put my hair up in to a ponytail.

I allowed my ponytail to be curly.

This allowed me to show of my inherited curls instead of straightening it within an inch of its life.

I quickly applied some Smokey eye make-up again. Subtle, but sexy.

I heard the bathroom lock unclick.

At the same time there was a knock on the door.

I went over to the door and opened it. There standing was Luke.

He smiled when he saw me. I grinned back.

He winked at me and then spoke in his lush Greek accent.

"You coming Rosie I heard from a birdie that we had a guardian meeting to go to."

I nodded that I was coming and turned my back to him walking over to my bags.

I grabbed my guns and my chest holster thingy.

I laid them down on the floor. I removed my leather jacket and placed the holster on and added the guns.

I then put my jacket back on.

I heard a grumbling noise.

I turned round to see Beikov and Luke standing each other off.

I walked over to them.

I gracefully stood on my tip toes.

I grabbed them both by the ears.

Pulling them down to my level.

And spoke in a serious tone.

"Stop messing about or I won't hesitate to bruise your jewels."

They both knew I wasn't joking because both had experienced this first hand.

I realised their ears.

They both stood up straight, rubbing their ears.

I looked at both of them.

There was silence then Luke spoke.

"Want a piggy back ride."

I loved piggy back rides. Just because I am 24 does not mean I don't still have fun.

I didn't respond to Luke I just jumped up on to the 6ft8's back.

He grabbed my legs firmly making sure I didn't fall.

When I was comfortable against his back we left the room.

I could here Belikov following.

When Luke got out of the accommodation he stopped and looked around.

I spoke

"_Πηγαίνετε__σε όλη__την__κύρια__μεγάλο__κτίριο__πάνω__στα δεξιά σας."_

_(Go across to the main big building over on your right.)_

Luke didn't speak he just continued to walk towards the main school building.

From my height advantage I could see Headmistress Kirova office.

Ahh happy memories.

Well I did spend a lot of time there.

I was glad she had been reappointed as Headmistress after the whole Avery thing.

Once we got to the building I jumpred of Lukes back.

I stood and looked at both the men in my life.. well sort of in my life.

"Go to the meeting room. Belikov take Guardian Jones."

They both started to walk away but I shouted at them

"And don't you dare fight."

They nodded their confrimation.

I walked over to Headmistress Kirova office and knocked on the door.

It opened a second later and I was enloped in arms.

I looked to see Kirova was hugging me.

I half hugged her back.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You have a become a beautiful women young Hathaway."

I smiled an spoke "It's nice to see you again Kirova."

We stood just looking at each other until I could feel Albertas presence behind me.

I turned round.

Alberta looked troubled.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this Rose?"

I looked at her and spoke.

"Of course I don't mind Alberta I am happy to do this I may need your help at some point but I am ready to go."

Alberta hugged me.

What is with all these people hugging me?

I hadn't been informed that it was hug Rose Week.

Alberta spoke.

"Well shall we go then?"

I didn't answer I just followed her.

We got to the meeting room door. I paused.

I could here loud voices speaking.

I took a deep breath and followed Alberta into the room.

The loud voices continued, nobody had noticed me yet.

I looked round the room it was massive.

All the Guardians were standing. I could see at least 200 people.

Well at least that was a good start.

I pushed my way through the room to the front.

When I got there.

There was a chair at the front I stood up on it facing the crowd.

The noise was now louder then when I first came in.

They were all shouting. But they still hadn't realised me.

So I did a very Rose Hathaway thing.

I shouted.

"Oi. All shut up this is a very important meeting. So listen up."

The room immediately quietened down. They all turned round to face me.

It was freaky because 400 hundred eyes were just staring at me.

But before I could continue a voice spoke.

"Everybody look who it is. It's the Little Brat Hathaway."

My anger boiled inside of me.

Stan Alto.

I could feel my fists clenching.

Everybody took a step back, but he started to speak again.

"What are you doing here I know you passed Graduation but it's not like you're a Guardian for anyone. You're just a stupid little girl who thinks she's clever. You don't deserve to be listened to."

Ohhhh he definitely had a death wish.

I jumped off the chair I was standing on.

I walked towards Alto who was standing with a smug expression on his face.

As I strode towards him like a predator stalking their prey the crowd parted.

I stood in front of him.

I kicked him in the back of his legs so he fell onto his back.

I decided to give him a variation on a theme of Belikov's punishment.

I pressed my foot into his manhood.

And just so you know it wasn't gently.

He started to squirm so I spoke in my dangerous voice for the first time today.

"Alto don't ever speak to me that way again. If you must know I am currently the Queen's Head Guardian. I have guarded Abe Mazur. And I have killed more strigoi than all the Guardians in this room together. So do not ever under estimate me."

I turned round and walked back to the chair. I stood on it once again.

"If anyone else had a problem speak now."

The room was quiet. So I started to speak.

"You are all here to protect. There is 23 hours to go before the school is attacked. I am going to be working with you to protect the school. So what I first want to tell you is something but you all have to trust me. In less than an hour somebody will return to this school she is a good friend to me. She was restored from being a strigoi 5 years ago by myself with the help of a spirit user. I do not want anyone attacking her. Do I make my self clear?"

They just all stood and stared. So I repeated myself.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The group spoke as one "Yes Guardian Hathaway."

Good at least I knew I held some authority and respect now.

"I want everyone to line up at the front of the academy."

All the Guardians started to file out the room. After they had all left I followed.

"Everyone I want you to really trust me. I want 10 of you to step forward."

Without flinching 10 stepped forward.

"Thank you for trusting me I would like to all to go retrieve the Queen and ask her to go to the auditorium with Lord Ozera and Prince Ivashkov. Tell the Royal Guards to go with them."

One man stood forward and spoke "Of course we shall do this Guardian Hathaway what shall we do after that?"

I thought for a moment. "Can you escort all of the preschool children in to the senior Novices rooms, spreading them out?"

"Yes we sure can"

With that they left.

I had so many things still to do.

But my flow of thoughts were interrupted by a large amount of noise coming from the front gate.

Sonya.

I turned and ran straight towards the gate.

Where the guardians on duty, had her pushed against there car with a stake against her chest.

I immediately shouted.

"Stop she isn't strigoi anymore think about it. Her eyes aren't red and she's not fighting you."

That is was I tried to say but it came out in one long sentence it sounded like I was babbling.

The two guards paused for a moment.

I spoke again seemingly slightly calmer but not feeling it.

"I witnessed her being restored myself. She is fine. You trust Guardian Belikov don't you?"

They both turned and looked at me. I took this as a good sign so I carried on.

"Well Sonya Karp was restored in the exact same way by a friend of mine. She also has a bond mate who is her Guardian and husband you might know him?"

Guardian Mikhail Tanner.

The Guardians looked at each other for a moment and walked away from Sonya mumbling apologies.

She ignored them.

She walked over to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back well she was my family.

Well sort of.

She was Luke's auntie. How cool.

I whispered to her "Where's your hubby?"

She giggled and spoke "He came to the Academy early. He is actually standing right behind you."

I turned around to see the devil himself.

He winked at me and bowed. And said "I am at your service Miss Mazur."

I laughed and got straight into business.

"Can you take Guardian Belikov and your nephew and go to the auditorium I will be there shortly."

Tanner grabbed Sonya's hand.

I almost sighed at how much in love they were.

But I only felt a bit of jealousy.

They waved there goodbyes as they approached Belikov and Luke.

I walked back to the group of Guardians.

I was done being formal so I just shouted "Mum where are you?"

The crowd parted to show my fierce Scottish mother.

She walked forward. She slyly winked at me.

Bet you never thought she would do that.

Neither did I.

"Can you go get dad please? And take him to the auditorium because I think I may need some back up for the attack."

I leaned in to whisper into her ear "I also need some special back-up."

She stepped back and spoke gently to me "Of course, as long as you think it's the right thing to do."

I watched her walk away and disappear into the accommodation building.

Ok all I needed to do was divvy kit up and reinforce the wards.

"Ok all… I want you all to meet me here in 9 hours for assignments. I also would like anybody good with guns aka snipers to stay behind… Dismissed."

I didn't really expect anyone to stay behind.

But 20 people did.

So I had 20 snipers and I checked my watch I had talked for 2 hours I had 21 hours to go.

"Thank you for all staying back I have some special equipment I would like you to use in the attack so if you could meet me back here in 5 hours."

I heard a lot of mumbles 'sure's' and 'see you then'.

I expected a lot more back chat.

Next thing on the agenda go to the auditorium.

But I could feel tension in the bond so I allowed myself to be sucked in.

What I saw wasn't good.

_There was a lot of tension in the air._

_My first thought was Luke and Dimitri could be fighting._

_But what was happening was worse._

_Sonya was shouting at the Queen._

_Five words kept echoing through my head._

'_God this can't be good.'_

_Sonya was mad about something._

_My mum and dad stood watching. Allowing her to continue shouting._

_She was saying something about Lissa lying and everything I had done for her._

_Crap she was going to tell her about Jill and me restoring her and Dimitri._

I pulled myself so quickly out of the Queens head that I felt dizzy.

But before I knew what I was doing I realised I was running to the auditorium.

I could see it in my vision now.

As I got to the door I slammed it open.

To see Sonya opening her mouth those words I didn't want anyone to know about were just about to escape.

"Sonya" I screamed.

Screaming was maybe slightly extreme but I had to stop her.

She turned round and closed her mouth quickly.

I spoke again a lot quieter this time.

"You do not need to tell the Queen what I have done. And she has already told Belikov what he wants to hear, so there is no point raking up the past. Don't… please don't say anything."

She looked sad and spoke.

"I'm sorry Rose I Just got lost in the darkness. Then as you came in the door Mikhail took it from me. I am sorry."

I nodded. I knew she didn't mean it.

Everything was calm for the moment until Dimitri spoke.

"What do you mean what I want to hear? And raking up the past?"

Why can't he leave anything alone?

"I mean't what I said. You heard what you wanted to hear 6 years ago, when you were turned back…"

Ooops I basically just told him.

Maybe im not as badass as I think.

"How could you say these things Roza. Lissa saved me. She did would you lie?"

I looked at him dropping my Guardian mask.

"Dimitri do I look like I am lying. Lissa may have saved you in the end. But.. but but who found out all the information from Viktor who? Realised him from prison? Who went through hell and got tortured? It bloody well wasn't her."

I screamed the last bit, because by then I had lost my temper 100%.

His face looked shocked and sobered up he spoke in his harsh strigoi tone.

But not at me.

"Is that true Queen"

Lissa whimperd and nodded.

I looked at Dimitri who just about had steam coming out of his ears.

"I can't believe you lied to me Vasssilisa. You said you had saved me alone."

She spoke in a whisper. "I compelled you to think it was me."

I wanted to strangle her. But it wasn't me who leapt for her.

It was my...

Mother.

But Dimitri caught her in time.

"She is not worth it." He told her

"Queen I want to know one more thing."

Lissa nodded.

"Did you compel me that day at the church?"

She nodded and broke down into sobs.

Well this changed everything.

Did that mean Dimitri didn't mean it.

I lifted my head from watching Lissa who was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor crying.

I looked at Dimitri who had a tear running down his cheek.

I couldn't comprehend all this.

I have 20 hours to live.

But at this point I wasn't thinking about that.

But I was thinking…

_It isn't always what you think._

Does that mean my Comrade still love me?


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you thank you for all the reviews._

_Eeekkkk I know have 30 reviews._

_Ahhhh keep the coming please._

_This isn't a massive chapter, it is a sort of filler to keep you going._

_It may lead you to question more._

_RubixCubeKid_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plotline and Luke. XD**

Chapter Seven?

What if he does love me?

That was the only thought circulating in my head.

Does he?

Doesn't he?

But then I stopped. Well I froze like I was playing musical statues.

What would it matter… we could never be together.

I continued to stare at my Russian God.

I could still see the stain on his face from that singular fallen tear.

The room was a silent but it was a pleasurable moment between the two of us.

Until.

Luke cleared his throat.

I looked away from Dimitri.

Then everything came back to me.

20 hours until the attack.

And Lissa had compelled Dimitri.

What else had she done?

I looked her in the eyes.

It was difficult as she was sprawled across the floor … still sobbing.

I spoke to her directly.

"Please get out of my sight because I can't think at this moment without wanting to slap you."

She continued to sit there.

I went to speak again but four Royal Guards swooped in and carried her away out of the room.

The rest following like a army.

I breathed a sigh of relief that she was gone.

Right now I had to get straight to business.

"Christian?"

He looked up.

"Hmmm"

God he was taking this bad.

"Christian look at me. What's been happening, a quick summary please."

He started to stutter.

"Well.. I… they ..ah."

Ok I needed to stay calm.

"Pyro tell me what happens I can try and fix it."

If he tells me I will try and help him. Within the small time limit I had.

"Since you were put in prison she… is fine most of the time. But occasionally acts Crazy. I never realised she had compelled Belikov. All I knew was that she had forbidden us to see you in prison. As in she had us followed by guards who wouldn't allow us to see you. I tried to speak to her but she… she wouldn't listen. It's likes she has a split personality,"

I spoke one word.

"Shit"

"What is it Rose do you know something?"

I couldn't tell him what I suspected because it would endanger them all.

I could tell the truth missing out most of the truth.

"Christian I will sort this. I suspect something but I can't exactly reveal what I am thinking. You just have to trust me… but in the meantime I want you to get all seniors who are willing to use offensive magic to meet me outside the front of the academy in 3 hours?"

His eyes sparkled slightly. Weird.

"How did you know Rose? Oh the bond. I can do that for you I will get Mia."

I smiled. Thankfully something was getting done.

"Baba and mum can you go help with that."

They both stood from the chairs they were sitting in.

Baba spoke "Yes we can do that Kiz."

The three of them walked to the door.

Christian and Baba had exited before I remembered I needed to speak to my parents.

I shouted "Mum."

She spun round so quickly I thought she was going to fall.

"Have you got enough darts? She nodded. So I continued "Protection. Safety. Time"

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Ok Rose I am not exactly happy about this but I trust you. Can I ask the time?"

I looked her. I couldn't tell her.

"No. I am sorry mum but that is classified."

With that she left the room.

I turned back to the remaining group.

Sonya was standing looking at me.

She outstretched her hand.

I opened my screwed up fist.

I felt something cold being dropped into it.

I looked at it. It was a bracelet.

I quickly attached it to my wrist. I felt my self calm down and not feel so stressed.

I smiled at her and spoke "Thank you I needed that."

She half smiled "Anytime Rose. What can I do for you?"

She was so like me in the fact that she got straight into business.

"Could you take Luke and Mikhail and go and get all wandering pupils into dorms. Make sure the grounds are empty. Except from guardians. Please."

Mikhail spoke "Of course Rose."

Sonya and Mikhail left the room.

But Luke still stood there.

He was just staring at me.

"Luke you heard my instruction go."

He continued to stand there but now he was glaring.

He was now testing my patience.

I didn't have time for this.

Why was he acting like this?

He always followed my lead.

And now he had decided to grow a pair of balls.

He took a step towards me.

I stood my ground.

"Luke I will not tell you again go. You are needed elsewhere."

He stepped towards me again. And raised his voice.

"No Rose I will not let you to get killed. I know you're not telling the truth for god's sake. I love you."

I continued to study him.

That's when the water-works started the tears just flowed down his cheeks.

I took one step so I was in front of him.

I grabbed his t-shirt pulling him down to my level.

He grabbed on to me in a almighty hug.

He cried into my shoulder.

I rested my head against him and inhaled his sent.

We had been inseparable for the past five years.

I felt him pull back slightly.

He looked me in the eyes.

I reached up and wiped his tears away with my thumb.

I held his face between my hands.

He bent his head down and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips.

He stood up to his full height.

My hands dropped to my side.

He stepped back and walked round me.

"I love you Rosie."

I turned round and smiled.

"I love you Lukey-Boy."

He grinned showing his teeth.

Then he was gone.

I turned round to the two remaining guys.

Adrian was smirking.

Dimitri looked fit to jump up down screaming.

At me.

Adrian straightened up so he was no longer leaning again the wall.

He spoke in his calm smug tone.

"Well I have got to be going. I shall see you at some point Little Dhampir."

He went to walk round me.

But I blocked his path.

He looked confused.

So I slapped him really hard.

"That's for dumping me in whilst I was in prison. And for the rest of the shit you have stirred."

His mouth fell open.

He answered sheepishly.

"I..I don't know what you mean."

I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

I whispered in his ear.

"Oh really so you didn't know that Lissa had used compulsion."

He gulped. I guess he knew what I was talking about.

I realised his arm.

He literally ran out the room, running into the door in the process.

I really had to hold in a laugh as he smacked into it and slid down it.

But he quickly recovered and ran out the room.

One-down-one to go.

I stood facing the door.

I heard his footsteps behind me.

I shortly hit by the scent of his aftershave and the heat of his body.

God I loved this man so much.

I titled my head right back so I could see his face.

In doing this I was partly leaning against his chest.

He sighed.

He spoke in a whisper. I don't know if he intended for me to hear or not.

"Roza, Roza why do we have less than a day. Why is it always us?"

I think it was a rhetorical question but I still answered.

"Because I am me and you are you. It's just not meant be."

His arms at that point wrapped round my waist.

He pulled me closer to his body.

I didn't fight him.

Who would fight this gorgeous body?

What was the point of wasting my energy?

I also knew he was just about bursting to know about… Luke.

I spun around in his arms so I was facing him.

I lent my head against his chest. And wrapped my arms around his waist.

He tensed slightly.

Then he relaxed.

I spoke into his chest.

"Go ahead ask you know you want to."

Well that's what I tried to say but it came out as more a muffle.

But being Dimitri he heard me and he asked.

"You said there was nothing between the two of you but yet you both say you love each other."

I replied.

"Yup I did say I love him but not in a romantic way."

Dimitri was silent for a moment then spoke again.

"I don't think he sees it that way Roza."

I chuckled.

The things he doesn't know.

"Let me tell you comrade. He is my best friend. We are like twins. There is nothing romantic the love we have is like that of a brother and sister."

"Are your sure?"

I look up at him.

"Yes I am 100% sure."

I pull out his arms and walk over to the door.

I pull it open.

I turn round and speak to my comrade.

Well I like to think he is mine anyway.

"Come on we got stuff to sort."

He hesitates but starts walking.

"I am still not entirely convinced about the situation."

I walk out of the building towards the dorm.

It's now lost it's 'doom'.

I stay silent.

Once we get to the dorm I open the door.

I pause.

I speak calmly.

I try extremely hard to suppress my smile and giggles.

"Comrade I know for sure he doesn't love me that way…."

I walk to the centre of the room and turn round.

"Because he just isn't into women."

To say Dimitri's mouth fell open would be a huge understatement.

I couldn't control my giggles.

The tears were running down from my eyes.

My sides ached.

When I managed to calm myself I could see Dimitri smiling one of his rare ones.

"That wasn't nice Roza."

I smiled back at him.

I look at my watch we… I have18 hours.

"We have 3 hours. Before full briefing. But I want to tell you what's going to happen."

He nodded staying quiet.

"I want you to dress as 'The machine' to distract the strigoi. You will be totally protected as I will give you weapons and there will be 20 snipers on the roof."

He nodded again his face showing confusion.

"The attack is aimed at me. The part of the plan around that I can't tell you. But I want you to promise me that you will not protect me. No matter what happens. My death is fate and well you can't change fate. I also need you to remember your promise that you will not show the letter."

I could see pain written across his face.

He spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I don't like it but I don't break by promises well not intentionally anyway."

I walked over to the bags in the room I started to unzip them.

"Set out the stuff I gave you."

He does so quickly.

I pass him 2 guns and several darts.

"The guns have special bullets in them if shot in a strigoi heart they will die. The darts only need to be pricked into there skin and they die. Each dart will kill 3 strigoi. Got it?"

He looks at me after studying the dart.

"You made these."

I answer.

"Yes."

"Okay comrade change into the gear. I am going to do the same."

He starts to strip.

He does so until he is standing in his underwear.

And all I can do I stand and stare.

And of course take in the extraordinary scenery.

Well he has definitely changed I don't just mean the fact that he didn't pause to think about stripping.

Not that I complaining.

But I have to admit his muscles are just… well how could I describe them well PHOWAR!

My eyes trail down the length of his body and back up to meet his eyes.

And that one bloody arched eyebrow.

I can't help but blush at him catching me ogling.

But what is a girl supposed to when faced with something so godly.

Then he speaks in that Russian laced husky voice of his.

I just about melted.

"Not shy are you Roza?"

Well actually I am but I wasn't going to admit it so.

So I kick off one boot.

The only think I still need to remove is my leather jacket to put the safety vest on.

Oh and I forgot I have shorts on under my trousers.

The Russian is now leaning against the wall.

Like he is waiting for some sort of show to start.

I look at his tanned muscled arms folded against his rock solid chest.

I see something over his chest its dark.

It's at the position of his heart.

His eyes follow mine.

He speaks.

"You're not getting changed Roza?"

Changed… Oh man he is distracting me.

I quick the other boot of and shed my trousers.

He quickly stalks over to me.

He stretches his arm and grabs my waist.

He tugs at the zip of my jacket.

Well I guess it's now or never.

I move my arms to my side.

He pulls the zip all the way down.

His eyes are fixated on something.

I look down at my tattoo.

It is in on my right hip bone.

It's a Rose with 'True love never fades' intertwined in thorns.

I look down at the tattoo I had done 5 years ago.

I bring my eyes up slowly to see his reaction.

But before I completely get to his eyes.

I see what it is on his chest.

It is two tattoos combined into one.

It is in Russian.

It is a heart with writing in it.

My heart stops.

He got this done for somebody.

I can't do this. I can't be the other woman.

I try and step back out of his arms.

But he won't allow it.

I try to fight him. But he holds me firmly.

All I can think is he doesn't love me its somebody else he loves.

He speaks desperately.

"Roza it is not what you think. You know Russian. Look at it."

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths.

Preparing myself for what I am about to see.

When I read it.

It's not what I expect.

It says.

Роза ты моя вторая половина.  
Я знаю, моя любовь так, потому что она никогда не исчезнет.  
Ты моя единственная любовь, и вся моя жизнь.

_**(Roza you are my soulmate. **_

_**I know my love is true because it will never fade.**_

_**You are my only love and my entire life.)**_

I couldn't believe it he loved me.

At this point I found all the courage I would ever need.

I stepped out of his hold.

I push my jacket off onto the floor.

I remove my guns and put them carefully on the floor.

I look at him in the eyes.

He seems to be squinting.

I take a step forward again.

And pull the slightest bit down on my sports bra so he can see my tattoo.

It is over my heart so I am not exposing myself.

But I suppose it isn't anything he's not seen before.

I look at him waiting for a response.

He frowns for a moment.

He then grabs the waistband of my shorts and lowers his head.

I can feel his warm breath tickling my face.

His lips almost touching mine, then.

_What do you think?_

_Dimitri and Rose will it last?_

_Have Dimitri and Rose even started?_

_Why did Lissa use compulsion?_

_What will happen next?_

_What is Adrian up to? _


	8. Chapter 8

I felt like I wanted to jump up and down shouting with joy.

But I might have head-butted him in the process.

And that's not a good thing because;

(1) I might have knocked him out.

(2) It might brought him out of this new Dimitri state of mind.

The one that is about to kiss me.

Well I thought he was going to kiss me.

But of course as our lips were just about to touch.

I mean there was like a 100th of a nanometre between us.

The toilet flushes.

NOT the kind of interruption you expect.

I blinked.

Dimitri and I were now standing side by side.

How did that happen I can't even remember moving?

Before I can even get the chance to see if it was all in my mind.

The bathroom door opens and out walks ….

Jill.

I could have strangled her if she wasn't Royal.

It's not that I wasn't happy to see her … well that's kind of a lie.

Well sort of.

I'm glad to see her but she interrupted my big moment.

She was soooo going to get a lecture later on.

If I had time.

Damn these mind rants of mine.

I look up to see her standing in the bathroom doorway and running towards me.

Grhhh I had only been shouting at myself for like 3 seconds.

I continued to watch her.

She looked like she was running in slow motion.

I went to turn sideways to try and shield myself from her.

But it was too late.

I felt my back thump to the floor.

I opened my eyes to see Jill lying on top me.

She was just hugging me.

Really tight I may add.

She hadn't changed look wise.

But I couldn't see properly from this angle.

That problem was very quickly changed, when she got up onto her feet.

Within a second Dimitri was leaning over me.

I closed my eyes.

I couldn't bear to see the regret that was showing on his face.

From nearly kissing me.

But I had to look so I opened one eye to peak.

What I saw was surprising he had a big grin on his face.

Teeth were even being shown.

He started to chuckle.

At me.

I frowned then realised what a idiot I must have looked staring at him.

With only one eye open.

Cyclops Rose that's me.

I opened my other eye so I looked remotely normal.

Within seconds I felt Dimitri's warm hands grab my waist.

Gently of course.

He pulled me off the ground.

Just as he was about to place me on my feet.

He closed the distant and gave me a quick peck on the…

Lips.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds.

But ohh my I just about melted.

And let me tell you the electrical sparks were back I felt like I was being taserered.

But in a good way.

I was just dreamily staring into Dimitri's eyes.

Until Jill had to do one of her interrupting coughs.

Guess it's a family thing Lissa does it to.

Dimitri bent down to my ear whispering in it.

"Guess our spark only needed time to warm up. That was electrifying."

His breath tickled my ear.

Wait.

Back up a few steps did he just make a joke?

I studied his face to see him smirking.

I like it.

This new Dimitri is sarcastic and funny.

Maybe it isn't a new Dimitri.

Maybe it's just the true comrade.

Maybe…I just never got to see it before everything and I mean everything went down hill.

Dimitri stepped out of the way.

So Jill was revealed.

I went to protest about him leaving.

But before I could blink I felt his warmth from behind me.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

His head leaning on my shoulder.

I sighed.

Being like this with him.

Was so comforting.

I leaned against him slightly.

I inhaled his aftershave again.

I still couldn't work out what the smell of the aftershave was exactly.

I looked Jill up and down.

She was slightly taller about 5ft11.

Her hair was still brown and curly.

Her eyes were slightly brighter but still the Dragomir Green.

I don't know why I was surprised in these slight changes.

She was now 21.

God… it had been about 4 years and a bit since I had seen her.

She broke the silence by speaking in her loud girly voice.

"Rose… I can't believe it. It's been 4 years since I last saw you. I don't know why I am surprised that it is you because I knew this was your dorm. And I am sorry to break in but my bladder was just about to burst. And well I didn't think it would be hygienic or a lady like well actually a princess like thing to do."

She stopped talking and took a deep breath.

She had basically spoken her speech as one long sentence.

I just smiled at her.

She spoke again calmer.

"Rose I need to speak to you privately."

I nodded.

I turned round to see Dimitri fully dressed.

He was quick.

He spoke in his yummy voice.

"I will be back in 15 minutes Roza."

He kissed me on the forehead and he was gone.

I turned round to see Jill's pearly fangs in full view.

I opened my mouth to speak. But Jill was already talking.

"Ok Rose down to business. I am guessing you have a task for me and I have something to give you."

She is definitely straight to the point.

I spoke to her in a quiet voice. So nobody passing by could hear.

"Your right I do want to ask you to do something for me, but you can't tell anyone that I said anything. I also want to tell you something that is a secret."

"Rose I promise to keep these things you are about to say a secret. And course I will do anything for you, you gave me a sister I never knew about."

I took a deep breath before telling her.

"Jill I want you to watch Dimitri. I don't want you to follow him around, but I want you to report to Abe about how he is getting on. No questions asked. Ok?"

I paused waiting for her to agree.

She nodded her head agree and signalling for me to carry on.

"You may have noticed that Lissa is normal most of the time, but has acted strange recently. Well when I was in prison you may know that she banned everyone from seeing me. And since we returned here she has admitted to using compulsion on Dimitri."

Jill spoke.

"I do know what you are talking about Rose. But she has been fine the rest of the time. Except from those two times."

That confirmed everything I needed to know.

So I told Jill something nobody else knows.

"Jill those two times weren't Lissa."

She looked at me.

"I know Rose it was the darkness."

She didn't get it. I was starting to get frustrated.

"No no I don't mean the darkness I mean it literally wasn't her. Somebody and I think I know who. And no you can't know who. Is pretending to be her. But don't worry I will sort it out in due time. I will also have it explained to everyone. Everything will be fine."

Well I hope everything will be fine.

And I bet you are wondering how I know all this about Lissa?

I know because Lissa wouldn't throw her self down on the ground and lie there sobbing.

She would have been shouting and screaming at me in my face for forgiveness.

And she had no reason at all to use compulsion on anyone.

But there was still one thing I couldn't work out.

Where did they keep storing Lissa when they pretended to be her?

And what compulsion were they using on her at these certain times?

But I guess I will just have to be patient. Not something I am good at.

Jill looked like she was in deep thought.

She walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

I feel like I have been playing a game of Chinese whispers all day.

All I had heard was whispers.

And shouting.

It went from one extreme to another.

"In the toilet cistern there is a waterproof bag of stuff from Abe and Janine."

She stepped away from me shouting goodbye and walking out the door.

I didn't have time to check to see what the package was because Dimitri would return.

Soon.

As that though passed through my brain the devil appeared himself.

I smiled without even thinking.

He walked over to me and grabbed my face.

Within seconds he was kissing me.

And I don't mean a quick peck on the lips.

This was a full make out session.

We both pulled away at the same time breathing heavily from lack of oxygen.

Even though we were both gasping for air.

Clinging on to each other in a tight embrace we both had stupid teenager grins on our faces.

Dimitri unravelled his hand from my hair pulling away slightly to look at his watch.

I stood up on my tiptoes to see his watch.

There was only 18 hours left.

Where does the time keep going to?

Dimitri rested both his hand on my waist.

"Roza."

I looked up at him.

He looked dead serious. His eyes were filled with love.

He spoke again.

"Roza …I… I need. No I want to ask you something. I don't care that we only have a few hours left together… but you are my soul mate and I have loved you completely for the past 6 years possibly 7. I know we were never together and haven't seen each other but I love you will…"

He took a deep breath.

He then bent down.

I frowned.

He was about to say something and he now seems to be occasionally glancing at his shoes.

Now he is bending down.

On to one knee.

His shoe lace must be undone.

But he doesn't tie his lace.

He speaks again.

"Will… Rose I want to stress that I still want this even though we have a few hours together. Will you marry me?"

He what?

He…

Just.

Say.

Marry?

Woah.

I look at his face.

It is showing worry?

Love.

And Happiness.

I go to speak but nothing comes out.

Dimitri sighs.

But I still can't say anything.

"Roza I am sorry I thought you may have wanted this too."

He stands up.

I find a small voice.

"I do…"

He looks at me questioningly.

"Is that a yes?"

I stare at him and speak.

"Yes it's a yes comrade."

He smiles at me and I can't help but return it.

He picks me up and swings me round.

Planting kisses all over my face.

He puts me back down on the ground.

He reaches in side his t-shirt.

He unclips the chain he is wearing.

I hadn't even seen it earlier.

He removes a ring from it.

But there is still something on it.

But anyway back to the ring.

It's round and gold.

Simple and extremely gorgeous.

"Roza this is my grandmother's wedding ring. She gave it to me, to give to my soul mate."

He takes my hand and slides the ring on to my left hand, my wedding ring finger.

I stare at it in aww it fits perfectly.

I manage to whisper.

"It's beautiful."

He replies.

"It is beautiful I agree but not as gorgeous as you…. Roza will you marry me today… like right now?"

Oh my god.

Today?

Yes yes yes.

He continues to look at me with that one eyebrow raised.

Why is he looking at me that way?

I realise I am speaking to myself in my head again.

"Yes I will marry you right now."

He leans forward and kisses me again.

I kiss him back eagerly.

We both pull back while we can still breathe.

He looks round the room.

His eyes settle on something.

He grabs my leather jacket and helps me into it.

What a gentleman.

Then he grabs a grey hoodie that is lying beside it.

He pulls it over his head.

Causing his short hair to look spikey.

I look at him in the hoodie.

It's very tight on his body.

Showing off his muscles.

He takes my hand interlacing our fingers.

We walk at a slow comfortable pace.

We walk across campus.

We stop when we get are in front of the chapel.

Dimitri opens the door and allows me to enter first.

He then closes the door.

As we walk down the aisle the sound of our footsteps echoes of the walls.

Standing at the front is an old man.

I realise it is the same priest-man from when I was here as a pupil.

"Ahh Rosemarie you look wiser."

He continues.

"I had a feeling you would both come here today."

I looked at my comrade to see if he had already been here today but he shrugs.

The priest smiles.

"I had a dream that this would happen. And I am more than happy to marry the two of you."

Dimitri squeezed my hand.

The priest steps forward so he is standing directly in front of us.

"I shall skip all the start and middle and well most of the end."

I giggle.

I don't know why.

I can't have turned soft. Can I?

"Dimitri do you take Rose to be your wife?"

Dimitri looks me in the eyes and speaks softly.

"I do."

"Rose do you take Dimitri to be your husband?"

"I do."

The priest claps his hands together breaking us out of our trance.

"Then I am happy to pronounce you Mr and Mrs Belikov."

"I shall leave you two for a moment while I go get the papers to make this official."

I grab on to Dimitri hugging him.

Relishing the moment.

Hours before I am due to die.

I speak to my husband.

"I feel guilty since you have just married me and I am going to die and you don't have a ring."

"Don't feel guilty Roza and I may have a solution to the ring."

I nod for him to go ahead.

"My grandmother also gave me my grandfather's ring. Incase I ever wanted to wear it if I got married."

I smiled at him.

I stood up on my tip toes.

I reach round and unclip his chain.

I allow the ring to fall off into my palm.

I quickly clip his chain back on.

I look at him from my normal height.

No longer standing on my tip toes.

I take his large left tanned hand and slip the gold ring onto his wedding finger,

It fits perfectly.

The ring matches my one exactly expect from his was bigger.

As he had larger hands.

I stop looking at his hand when the priest returns.

He places a piece of paper onto the table that is a few feet away from us.

He signals us over with a wave of his hand.

A few minutes later the paper is signed and we are officially married.

We thank the priest a lot.

And leave the chapel.

We entered as newly rekindled lovers.

Rosemarie Hathaway aka Roza.

And.

Dimitri Belikov aka Comrade.

We now leave as Mr and Mrs Belikov.

Husband and Wife.

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline.**

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Please review to let me know._

_RubixCubeKid. _


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to update I had planned to do it earlier. But…

I have been ill.

Thank you for all the reviews I have taking all on board.

Please continue to review.

RubixCubeKid.

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Chapter Nine

You know that feeling when everything just seems right and nothing can change that?

Well I was feeling that then it just seemed to be ripped away from me as soon as I left the chapel.

With my husband. Who was soon to be widowed.

Reality bitched slapped me in the face. And let me tell you it stung. I had 17 hours left. And so many things to do.

As me and my husband eeekkkk I can't get used to saying that walked across the school grounds towards the dorm.

I could see Christian in the distance. He was surrounded by people.

I needed to see what was going on from this point; I needed to be totally focused on saving everyone's ass. Metaphorically of course.

I started to pull Dimitri towards Christian but as hard as I pulled I didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

He was looking at something in the distance. He was standing very stiff and he was staring at a certain point-just outside the gates.

I released his hand which was quite hard as he was clinging on to it. My knuckles were starting to go white from his death grip.

Why does everything I say at the moment have the word 'death' in it?

After managing to release my hand I stepped so I was standing in front of Dimitri.

I tried shaking him but that had no effect so I was left with only one option. Well that's not true I had several options but what I didn't have was time so I raised my hand and slapped him.

Not as hard as I would normally hit- as he was my husband.

His eyes immediately met mine.

"Dimitri tell me what you saw."

He continues to just look at me.

I shrieked at him.

"Dimitri tell me now what you saw."

He mumbled in a whisper.

"I… saw Tasha… can' be right she's dead."

"Crap. They're ready and there coming early."

The day was becoming dark it shouldn't be completely dark for at least 10 hours.

But it is so cloudy and misty that the sun is covered. Enough for the strigoi to attack within the hour.

And with that witch Tasha in sight it meant she is preparing to break the wards soon.

Right Rose think think what to do.

I grabbed Dimitris face in my hands and spoke gently looking him directly in the eyes.

"Dimitri listen to me please. I don't have enough time to explain. I need you to run up to the dorm as quick as you can and put all the gear I gave you on and also bring the two bags with you please. I also need you to shout all guardians to get their asses out here now. And one last thing comrade don't doubt my love for you."

He looked in shock, his eyes were wide.

"Go now please."

He nodded and passionately kissed me on the lips and the next moment he was gone.

I sprinted towards Christian.

I could see that everyone had witnessed everything I had said to him. But I didn't have time to worry.

When I reached the group I skidded to a halt. I was immediately in my boss mode.

I started to bark out orders.

"I need fire, water and air users to join up into groups. 1 element per group. Once you have got into groups I need you to stand on my right side."

Within seconds they were sorted. They were very efficient I like Christians teaching.

"I now need earth users to stand on my left."

About 20 people stepped to my left. I looked to my right to see about 25 groups. That was about 95 people in total. But I still had a group of about 10 standing in front of me.

They must be spirit users.

I spoke again in a slightly calmer tone but it was still shouting.

"Okay I guess you are all spirit users. I would like you to go with Christian and be with the Queen. Earth users split yourself between the other groups."

Christian spoke.

"Rose I want to stay here and help you. We were a good team all those years ago."

It wasn't that I didn't want his help. I did. But whatever compulsion was on Lissa it needed many spirits users to try and keep her safe.

And so she wouldn't get kidnapped again and then get returned without anyone noticing.

"Christian over the years Lissa has been compelled to forget all the bad things she has done. Except from each time you think Lissa is acting strange it's not actually her. It's been Tasha. She seems to kidnap Lissa then return her. It has been a way of trying to lure me out of hiding almost. And yes Tasha is alive. Please do not ask anymore questions, just go help her."

He looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Of course Rose I would do anything to protect her."

With that he turned away leading the spirit users to their accommodation.

I could hear footsteps of the Guardians. Dimitri had ordered to come outside.

I turned round to look at them.

I saw the few guardians from earlier today that had willingly helped me.

I spoke to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I don't know your names but you helped me earlier and I need your help now. In a minute I want you to take these willing volunteers and distribute them into the rooms earlier you put the younger children in.

I didn't expect a reply but I got one.

"Sure can Hathaway….."

He was interrupted by Dimitri speaking.

"It's actually Bel… Mazur."

The group of guardians gasped. Why shouldn't I have a little fun with them?

Dimitri whispered so I could hear.

"Well technically it's Hathaway-Mazur Belikov."

I laughed outright.

Immediately all the guardians stepped back.

This time Dimitri chuckled.

Dimitri spoke.

"Here are your bags my lady. I also brought you your gear."

Aw, he brought stuff to try and protect me he was going to need a lot more than a bullet-proof vest and my leathers.

Ok. Rose next thing get snipers set up.

"Can my snipers step forward please."

The mixed group of male and females stood in front of me in a line.

They ranged from about 18 to 45 in age.

"Ok I need everyone to listen carefully in these bags is special equipment that I have designed personally. I do not care if you don't believe me. But let me tell you it makes your life a hell of a lot easier in killing strigoi. Anyone got a problem before I continue?"

There was always one. A young guardian about 19 spoke from the middle of the group. He stepped forward from within the crowd.

He walked towards me. Then started circling me like I was his pray.

"Yeh I have a problem."

He had a cocky smile and a super swagger. At one point it knocked him off balance.

He continued.

"Why should we all risk our lives for you? Who are you anyways? Let me tell you. You are nobody."

By this point he was right in my face. This kid clearly did not know about my temper. Or lack of control over it.

You know when you get so angry that you don't have time to think you just do.

Which is probably the worst thing I could possibly do especially when I was trying to get all these people on to my side.

To help me save all their asses and my own booty too.

So to sort the situation I could have walked away from him.

But instead I took a sideways step and kicked his legs away from him.

I then stood over him and spoke in my I call medium dangerous tone.

"Do not try and wind me up. I have had enough from you. If you want to help, stand up and shut up. Or if you don't f**k off because I haven't got the time, the attack is coming sooner and you will be the cause of all these peoples deaths."

I turned away from the young guardian. And faced a shocked Dimitri and a group of laughing guardians.

I had one question then it was back to business. My question was directed towards my husband.

"Why do you look so shocked? Nothing can shock you, because ….. well I don't know why."

He smiled and reached for my hand. Once holding my hand he spoke in that serious mentor tone of his.

"You have just changed so much Roza that's all. I just wish I had been with you for the past 5 years rather than having to be shocked by you not punching that young boy."

Really he was only shocked at the fact that I hadn't punched him. Well I suppose I can see his point as I use to go round hitting anyone in my way.

He didn't even realise I had only used one swear word instead of a reel of them.

I didn't reply… it didn't need one.

But I did get back to work in preparing for the attack. I had 45 minutes left. Until I was faced with all my worst enemies.

Yeh I mean more than one.

But my only problem wasn't to kill all the strigoi they brought with them but to kill 4 of my worst enemies, keep everyone inside the school and live long enough to save the person that I will give my life to protect.

A few problems all these strigoi want me dead.

Anyway no time for another 'special' Rose rant.

I looked at the line of people still in front of me. They looked like they trusted me. Which was a good sign.

So I went to my two black bags. I handed each sniper a gun. And gave them bullets. Not one of them hesitated they just got straight to business. They loaded their guns.

I gave them all extra bullets and 3 darts each. They all pocketed their 'gifts'.

And then I gave them the speech.

"Ok Snipers. I want you to go up on the roof and sit in wait. You are only to shoot if I or Dimitri are being sneaked up on or you are being attacked. We will be suited up and the only two in view. The bullets will kill if they hit the heart. Also I gave you a little box that has 3 darts in it. If you prick it in a strigoi's body anywhere it will kill them, also each dart kills 3 separate strigoi. Okay?"

They're was a chorus of 'yes Guardian Hathaway'. And with that they left. I only had 35 minutes left.

Now for the rest of the Guardians? What to do with them?

"Ok the rest of you I need you all to guard inside make sure no novices escape. The best place to guard is the windows, that's were I use to get out through. And just watch each others backs. I also need two of you to go and get the guards from the gate and get them briefed."

Two guardians immediately stepped forward, ready to walk away.

"Wait"

The guards stopped. I gave them a few boxes of darts each.

One spoke

"Thank you for the darts."

I nodded. And turned back to face the rest of the guardians.

"Come forward and get your darts share them out equally. And get inside now."

They all rushed forward. Grabbing and handing out bundles of the darts.

My stomach is in knots I feel like I'm going to be sick. I was starting to fell a bit dizzy.

But then I felt my comrades warm arms come round me. He must have noticed me swaying.

I feel his head rest on my shoulder. His warm lips almost touching my ear as he speaks.

"Rose are you ok I thought you were going to faint. I will protect you, you don't have to worry."

He just didn't get it.

"Comrade the strigoi are here I can sense them that's what making me feel ill."

He tensed.

I looked to see how many guardians were left. There were two and they were already retreating.

I look at my watch and see that we have 15 minutes to go. Were did the last 20 go?

"Dimitri put your gear on."

He releases his hold on me. I walk over to where he put all the gear before the kid wanted a fight.

But never got one.

Being the perfect husband he was he had brought all the gear I asked for.

His own stuff I had given him earlier and my stuff as well.

"Thank you for bringing my stuff too."

He lifted his head and smiled. Wow he was quick he was wearing all his gear and may I say he looked very *cough* hot in his leathers.

And he is wearing his guns on his belt. Very cowboyish.

"I like it cowboy."

He winked at me. He had definitely changed and for the better I see.

I was still wearing shorts and my boots not a good look.

I pulled my shorts off quickly and pulled on my leather trousers they were a snug fit.

I couldn't care less if anyone was watching or not. So I pulled my boots on tucking in my trousers. I checked to see if I had any knives or spare stakes. They were all present.

I looked up from checking my boots to see Dimitri holding my gun holster and guns in his right hand and a helmet in his left.

Wow he was really efficient bringing my guns.

I pulled my leather jacket off. I lay it down on the ground. I reached out for my gun holder but Dimitri pulled them back.

He put the helmet down and held the gun holster out so I could just slip into it instead of struggling like normal.

Once I had the holster on I reached for my jacket but it was gone.

I turned to face Dimitri and of course he had it. I turned back round and put it on.

I stepped away walking to the bags. I grabbed handfuls of bullets and zipped them into the pockets of my jacket. I then loaded my guns Death and Darkness.

I then grabbed one set of darts and added that to my pocket.

I faced my comrade again and opened my mouth.

But he spoke first.

"Yes I have loaded the two guns earlier. But I do need some more bullets and darts."

I signalled him over with my hand. I grabbed two handfuls of bullets and put them in his pocket. Then I added several set of darts to the other and zipped them both shut. The bullets were very small so he probably had hundreds. Better safe than sorry.

I checked my watch 4 minutes to go.

I could see that Bitch at the gate. She was just propped up against it.

"Dimitri your helmet has night vision so you can see perfectly. It also has a ear piece and a tiny microphone that links to my helmet so we can stay in contact. Now put it on my husband we only have 3 minutes."

He grabbed my helmet and his. He bent down and kissed me so passionately I felt light headed.

We pulled away. I grabbed the belt of his trouser and hugged him. Tightly. He hugs me back the best he can with two motorbike styled helmets in his head. He kisses me on the head.

He speaks in a whisper.

"I love you Rose Belikov and I will protect you I promise."

I whispered back.

"I know you will."

What else was I to say? No you won't because nobody can.

I whispered again. I don't know why we couldn't speak at a normal level.

"I love you to comrade it's time. Remember what you promised."

He nods but shows pain in his eyes.

I pull on my helmet and he does the same.

I walk over to the bags that are almost empty and decide to throw them to the side of the building. Beside the school entrance. It was quite a distance but all the years in the gym should help. They land right beside the door. The door opens and the bags are grabbed inside.

You might wonder why I didn't leave them… well some strigoi carries guns and I would rather not be shot by one of my own bullets. It would be like having a house fire and throwing petrol into it whilst trying to escape. I may be a lot of things but a full isn't one of them.

I look over to where Tasha was. She is out of sight. By looking at my watch it tells me we have 1 minute to go.

I speak into the microphone in my helmet.

"Comrade can you hear me?"

I turn to look at the school roof I see my snipers lying in wait literally.

I jump slightly when I hear a reply through my ear piece.

"Yes I can hear you, I can also see movement at the gate."

I face back to the gate. We are quite a distance of it but I can now see Tasha breaking the wards.

That means she is still definitely Moroi. That makes me killing her a whole lot more difficult.

"Comrade Tasha is still Moroi. I am telling you do not kill her she is mine. And take out your guns they just broke the wards."

A reply comes quickly as the strigoi flood in the gate.

"Roza I will let you kill her unless I have to despatch her."

I pull out Death and Darkness and start shooting the strigoi getting closer.

As they fall more come in. As the bodies become higher some of the strigoi trip giving us a chance to aim at their hearts.

Dimitri is shooting and hitting the targets like a mad man.

None have even got remotely close yet. But one thing worries me where is Tasha?

"Comrade have you seen Tasha yet?"

He doesn't reply. I start to panic slightly why isn't he replying?

And we aren't being attacked anymore but my stomach is still churning. This is not good…. at all.

I start to creep looking for Dimitri who has just disappeared. I hear grunting from round the side of the building.

I sneak round the corner like a ninja quietly. I jump as a crack of thundering sounds through the sky. Then the rain starts to fall.

As I get round the corner I see Dimitri fighting with 8 strigoi. I fire of two bullets.

Killing two strigoi. And disrupting the current grapple going on.

While they are distracted looking at me Dimitri darts 3 of them.

3 left to go. I shoot one more and Dimitri shoots the other two.

I look at him and see he is missing his helmet. I pull mine off and throw it at him.

He looks confused. I shout at him.

"Put it on. Quick!"

He puts it on straight away. With the nauseas feeling in my stomach I can sense there is 10 strigoi left. And I know who 4 of them are.

I step back towards the way I came and the feeling dies down. So that means they are round the back of the school.

I creep forward while loading my guns for the… well I don't how many times I have loaded it but I have two bullets left and no darts not good.

I see one strigoi right in front of me so I pocket Darkness and I reach in my boot for my stake. I quickly stake the strigoi with my stake.

Woah that's a lot of stakes in a sentence. Definitely 100% not the time for my crappy jokes.

9 left and Tasha to go.

I hear 3 gun shots and turn round to see 3 drop. At least I know my snipes are doing their jobs.

It's so cold my hair is stuck against my face from the rain. It's escaping from my ponytail. I keep slipping through all the mud and each step I take is one closer to my death.

I Rose Hath… Belikov shouldn't be scared.

2 more guns shots run out. The shots were fired from Dimitri's gun but none of them were the faces of my enemies.

I blinked quickly and surrounding me and Dimitri were…

Tasha

Nathan

Victor

Robert

And Dimitri's father.

They all hold smug smiles on there faces except Robert who still looks nervous and unwell even though he is a strigoi.

He looks me in the eyes and drops immediately to the ground.

I know people give say 'you will kill them with your looks' but that was just freaky.

I look at him and see no injury until my eyes reach his leg. He has a dart sticking out of it.

A shrieking sound fills the air. Like a cat in a dark alley. Extra Creepy.

I see Victor throwing himself down to his brother's side. I was more shocked in the fact that he was a strigoi showing emotion.

Victor stands up as if to lunge. He faces me and speaks in his cruel taunting voice.

"You will pay for this Rose Hathaway."

With that he scoops his brother up and disappears into the distance and out of sight. With Nathan closely following behind.

Why did Nathan leave with them?

Now all was left was Tasha and Dimitri's father. You might wonder how I know him.

Well it seems as if he is the current leader of all the strigoi in the world.

And he hates me because I keep killing all his "children" and ruining his plans and he also wants Dimitri dead.

Do you see now how all the puzzle pieces come together?

Tasha is involved in this through two ways.

She escaped prison and still wants me dead.

She is connected with Dimitri's father.

I can't tell you how. Because well Dimitri doesn't even know yet.

Before I could even contemplate telling Dimitri his father lungs at him.

This was it the end. I dived in front of Dimitri and land on top of him.

His father grabs me not noticing I still have my stake in my hand. He angles his head leaning into my neck.

As his teeth grazed my neck shouting and screaming come from two sides of me.

If I separate the muffled noise I can hear Dimitri shouting at me to watch out.

And Tasha screaming for her Alex as I pierced his stake with my hand.

As the stake broke his skin he drops me to the ground.

The way I land I definitely just broke some ribs. Alex falls to the ground.

Tasha is by his side in a second.

From where I am lying I can see her kneeling over him sobbing. Then within an imaginary click of her fingers she stands up.

Tears- gone.

She runs straight at me like a bull. At that point I was still lying on the ground clutching my ribs.

Thinking about how I had just cheated my own death. Guess Yeva was wrong. She thought Alex would kill me.

Tasha was on top of me within seconds my own stake at my neck.

She must of pulled it from Alex's chest.

She started to put pressure on the stake at my neck. Then her shouting began.

"You little Bitch I obviously wasn't successful with my first plan to kill you by setting you up for the Queens murder. Then you put me in prison. And before that you took Dimka away from me."

Dimitri showed signs of sobering up at that point from just standing and watching.

"I wasn't yours Tasha."

"Oh really Dimka… so you're telling me you want to be with this scum on the ground. _Pfft_ it's not like she can even give you children."

"Don't you dare call my wife scum."

Well that shocked her because she pierced my skin with the stake. The warm blood flowing down my neck. Mixing with the rain.

Tasha looked at me again with those blue piercing eyes.

"How could you kill Alex?... Well in return I will just have to kill you."

Before I could reply or blink. I felt something being rammed into my chest. I lift my head slightly to feel my stake digging into my neck more.

I see another stake sticking out my chest.

The one that killed the queen.

Well this was the end. I could feel my eyes flickering. Tasha stood up and spoke.

"Rose you got everything you deserve. I got my revenge and I don't have to ever see you again. I shall become Queen of the strigoi and since you will not be around nobody can stop me. And….oh Dimitri I think you might just become a widow."

I hear her footsteps retreat in this distance with that cackling witch laugh of hers.

My eyes fluttered and I can see Dimitri kneeling over me.

I tried to speak but I couldn't really breathe.

"Co…oo…Comradeee…I ….l..lloove you."

I looked at him to see tears running down his face.

"Roza why did you jump in front of me?"

I can feel the darkness starting to consume me.

"I… t…old…..told you I would….sa..sav….save the person ….. I ….love. "

He gasps.

I whisper because I have no breath left but I don't know if he will hear.

"I will always be close comrade I promise you that."

And with that I feel my body take it's last breathe…

**DPOV**

Why did I just stand there and not do anything?

I kneel over my precious Roza in the pouring rain.

I grab her shoulders and shake her but…

Nothing.

My heart feels shattered.

She said she had saved me. All along I thought it would be Lissa.

Then her body stopped.

She never took another breath

I tried to resuscitate her. But.

Nothing.

My beautiful Roza.

My love.

My soul mate.

Is….. Dead.

Around me I could hear footsteps approaching.

But I don't care anymore she's dead.

She won't every be around like she promised.

I pull her cold, wet, bloody body on to my lap.

I cradle my soul mate and wife in my arms.

I bend down to kiss her blue lips.

I still feel a tiny spark as I kiss her. My beautiful dead wife.

My Roza…..


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow thank you for the reviews. I now have 51._

_Every time I check my emails and see review favourite story alert._

_I literally bounce in my seat and grin like a idiot._

_Please keep reviewing. _

_And hope you enjoy. _

_RubixCubeKid._

Chapter Ten

**DPOV**

All I know at his moment in time is that I sitting sprawled on the ground rocking my Roza in my arms. I can sense presence of many people around me, but nobody does anything.

The rain continues to fall and the noisy thunder cracks through the dark sky it occasionally brightens which each ripple and flash of light.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a figure approaching me and my wife. I held Roza's body closer to mine. I knew she was truly dead in my heart but I still felt the urge to protect her body.

Out of nowhere a pale hand reached out towards me.

I pulled Roza closer to me gently pulling her body against mine. Her head was pressed against my chest almost as if she was snuggling into me.

The same pale hand reached for me again successfully touching my arm. I looked away from my Roza to see Doctor Olendzki. She was holding my wife's wrist.

She was crouched down beside the two of us. She stood up shaking her head. Tears freely flowed down my cheeks and I could seem them glistening in her eyes to. I was meant to be strong and tough. But here I was crying in the rain.

I looked back to my Roza I hoped that any minute she would pull herself up and say something sarcastic. Something Rose like, but instead…. I could her raise voices coming from behind me.

I saw another pair of hands being pressed against Roza. I looked up to see they belonged to the Queen. Her face was full of concentration. I could see droplets of water all over her face but I could not identify if they were sweat, tears or if they were droplets of water caused from the rain.

Queen Vasilisa fell back into a sitting position; her face was a frozen image of shock.

I lay my Roza onto the wet muddy ground and stand up. I looked round the group of people surrounding us.

I lean back down to Roza's side I scoop her up and pass her carefully to the Guardian standing with his arms outstretched.

Funnily it is the wide child from earlier the one who Roza put in his place.

I step away because I can't bare to be here any longer. I have no life because my soul mate is dead. She would never be around again to joke about me reading my western novels or commenting on my duster.

We would never grow old together. We just weren't meant to have a happy ending.

She was truly gone.

Forever.

**LPOV**

I paced the floor of my apartment at the academy. This was my second home. I spent a lot of time here helping and teaching spirit users. Being honest they also taught me a lot as well.

Christian also taught his defensive magic program with Mia.

Today I had so much information to process.

Rose was different. Colder and more mature. All I knew about her now was that she spent a lot of time with a Guardian named Luke.

There was something odd about him though, but something strangely familiar at the same time.

I feel so confused sitting in the apartment I remember we went from Mr Mazur's home in Turkey to here at the academy then I came straight to the apartment. I feel like something is missing in my memory.

The next thing I can remember is being on the floor sobbing and Rose telling me to get out her sight. But why?

This seems to happen all the time I do things then there are big gaps were I can't remember what happened.

A long time ago I came to the conclusion that it must be the spirit getting to me, but I know Rose takes it at least once a week.

I stop my pacing when I hear the front door slamming open I see Christian followed by many of my spirit user pupils.

I speak to Christian.

"Chris what is happening? Why are all my pupils here?"

He has a stressed worried look on his face.

"Lissa listen to me carefully there is going to be an attack very soon. Rose sent your pupils to watch your aura."

I could tell he was lying partially from his aura he was withholding something from me. But I trusted him enough not to push the matter.

I nodded and retreated to the living room were I sat on the seat. Then a brain wave came to me.

"Chris is Rose going to be involved in the fighting?"

At that exact moment I yawned and fell asleep on the sofa with my last thought being 'so tired'.

I woke up to the sound of gasps. I pulled my self into a sitting position and stretched like a cat.

I could hear sobbing noises coming from outside the apartment. I ran to the window to see a tall figure slumped over a body.

I jumped away from the window as I identified one of the two people. It was Rose.

I jumped again as a large rumble of thunder cracked through the sky like a Lioness roaring to protect her young.

I spun away from the window and ran straight out the door. I could hear the pounding feet of the Royal Guardians following me. Out the corner of my eyes I could see there attempts to grab be but they slid and fell on the muddy ground.

I didn't even pay attention to the bodies laying obscurely everywhere. All I could see in front of me was Rose, when I got within a few feet of distance. I could now see Dimitri cradling her pale fragile body.

This was wrong Rose was never a fragile person nor was she pale. She had her beautifully tanned coloured skin. She got that from her father. It caused her to further stand out from the crowd with her exquisite and unique look. And of course being the Badass she is.

I could see a white coated figure shaking her head- it was Doctor Olendzki. When Doctors shook there head it was never a good thing in my experience anyway.

I ran the rest of the short distance to my best friends side stumbling slightly as I reached her. I immediately without pause or taking a breath lay my hands on her.

I pushed all my energy and spirit into her body; I could feel my magic flowing through the whole of my body and out of my hand but it felt like it was being repelled by some sort of shield.

I now knew truly that she was gone nothing anybody could do now would bring her back. At that moment I felt like I heard her voice in my head.

_Lissa I am your best friend and you trust me. Do as I say, just this once at least. Remember the blanks that you feel in your mind, they are blocked by something. I give you my full forgiveness-not that you need it. None of the events that happened were your fault. It wasn't even you. Follow your heart by fighting the compulsion that blocks your memories._

As soon as I heard her voice, I closed my eyes and pictured her standing in front of me. I slowly started to feel bits of my mind shift, if that is even possible. It's like they were re-awakening-like an animal coming out of hibernation.

One word stood out from her wholes speech 'compulsion' this was the catalyst to speeding up the process of my missing memories. Now they were just flooding back.

**I was walking out of the council meeting. I was the last person to leave-like always. As I left the empty room I was grabbed. My eyes were covered and my hands tied.**

**I now remember being scared. Definitely too scared to shout for help. I hear a room door click shut. The room is totally white; I know I am still in court but where in court I have no clue. My blind fold is removed and standing in front of me is Tasha.**

**Before I can register the fact that she is meant to be dead she is speaking.**

"**Lissa I am working on my plan to get rid of Rose. Just to clarify to you I want her dead. My plan would be so much easier if I could kill you but that would affect my nephew. Since he has told me on many occasions how much he loves you. I don't see how honestly. There is nothing special standing in front of me. So I can't kill you because then he would turn against me and then we would never rule the strigoi world together. Why am I telling you all this? Well…It's not like your going to remember."**

**She steps away from me and standing in the same position I see Robert staring into my eyes.**

Viktor's brother.

I have many flashbacks that take the exact same form. The same event's apart from the speech that varies slightly each time but Robert always uses compulsion on me in the end.

I slowly open my eyes to see Dimitri lifting Rose's lifeless body carefully and placing her into the arms of a Guardian who is standing by his side.

He then turns and walks away towards his accommodation. I turn away from Rose's body to see Christian standing in the crowd, his eyes staring at me holding that cheeky glint in his eyes.

The one that has been missing for years.

I pull my self in to a standing position on the uneven ground. I walk towards Christian who is waiting for me with his hand outstretched. As soon as I am within reaching distance I cling on to his hand, I turn round one last time looking at Rose to see something dangling on her wrist it was the chokoti I had given her.

I smile to myself and send a message to her as a final goodbye.

_Thank you Rose for all that you have done. You are my best friend and always will be. I love you Rose._

I walk with Christian towards our housing. As we reach the door to the house I swear I hear Rose chuckling. I then hear her voice again as clear as If the bond was 2-way. I also know truly in my heart it will be the last time I hear her voice.

_Hey my old friend. I see you are mostly back to your old self. I am so glad. I just want to say cause I know you so well don't blame yourself remember all that happened had nothing to do with you and I love you- in a friendly way of course._

…_Oh and one last thing I will always be close Lissa I promise you that._

_And remember to keep Sparky in his place for me._

She said you would be around. How is that possible? She is dead. But one thing I know about Rose is that she has never lied to me she may have missed out details but she hasn't lied.

I walk into the house and close the door. Today is the first day in 6 years I have felt complete. But today I also lost a tiny part of myself. I lost my best friend, but in my heart she is still there.

I know that she will never be lost in my heart she was my first friend, my only best friend we were connected through a unique bond and we were an will always be sisters.

**JPOV**

Abe and I are standing in the Queen's home looking very out of place. We stand in silence mainly because we are on end waiting to see if the Queen will be attacked.

Then all of a sudden there is a lot of noise coming from the Royal Guards. I walk into the living room to see the Queen missing. I turn round to see Abe looking out the window.

I walk over to his side and see a group of huddled people. Within a minute of looking out the window I see the Queen squeezing her way through the crowd. Soon she is out of sight.

I don't know why but I have a maternal instinct that something is wrong. I feel like my stomach is knots. My heart seems to ache a little too.

I feel something tugging at my hand I see Abe pulling me towards the door. Once we are outside we are faced with piles of dead strigoi bodies. It doesn't affect either of us.

As we approach the huddled group who are standing in silence, our presence causes the group to part. And there in the middle in the arms of a Guardian is my daughter.

I look to see Lissa walking away. She has a small smile on her face. I knew she would have tried everything for Rose. But I just can't take the news of my only daughter being dead. I look round to see if Belikov is anywhere in sight but he is gone. Poor boy if only he knew that Rose loved him back.

Then I am hit with a thought.

"Protection. Safety. Time"

I must have mumbled it as it seems to caught Abe's attention. This was what Rose had asked me to tell her father earlier on.

As I look at Abe my lover, husband and father of our only child I realise that she is so very sneaky like him.

Abe looks me in the eyes and I see something that catches me off balance. My husband the supposed Mobster has a slight reservation in his eyes, the hope that his daughter is safe and is just better at plotting and scheming than her old man.

But then as I study his eyes more in depth I see a horrified and upset look. His face is still serious but his eyes definitely show those two emotions.

The look in his eyes just piles on to my fears. Abe never looks worried. He looks many things but worried is just not one of them.

I know he trust our daughter but something isn't right.

We knew she had a mission to fulfil. Maybe….. just maybe she has faked her own death. It wouldn't be the first time, but this time there wear no signs of a set-up.

This was confirmed by the look in my husband's eyes, they showed this definitely wasn't part of the plan. And that thought causes me to shudder as the feeling of loss and dread returns, almost suffocating me in its wake.

I continued to stare at my daughters limp body. Her body had splodges of mud and was covered in blood.

She had a stake sticking out of her chest. Her hand was across her chest. Something caught my eye it was a gold ring. It reminded me of a wedding band.

As I looked at her body I saw it was on her left hand.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts by Abe pulling me towards the Guardian accommodation. Why would… he was going to look for signs of Rose being absolutely fine.

I felt totally disorientated I couldn't think properly because it could lead to the pain of loosing my daughter, whom I had gotten so closed to over the past 5 years. She had a proper family for once. Something both of us had wanted but life just wouldn't allow it.

I hear a loud thumping noise I look to see Abe pounding on a door. The door swings open and there standing is Belikov. He has a tear stained face, his short hair is sticking out in all directions.

Being a mother I know what I have to do. I walk over to him and grab his t-shirt pulling him towards me. He flinches slightly. But I ignore his movement. Once he is leaning closer to me I wrap my arms around him and hug him as tight as possible.

He wraps his arms immediately around my small frame and hugs me back. The poor boy just needs some comfort from a mother figure and well in that moment I needed to be a mother.

I could feel his tall body shaking as the wets tears ran down my neck. At this point I couldn't tell if they were his or my own.

**APOV**

I stood pounding on the door of where Rose has been staying. There was no answer. I didn't expect Rose to open the door but I expected to immediately sense her.

I know it sounds stupid but when my daughter is around the atmosphere feels different there seems to be some sort of energy in it.

This is so unlike me right now I am tough and well scary. I don't talk to myself in my head like Rose and Janine they think I don't know when they are doing it. But I do.

They call it 'mental rants' and I know I am now doing it. The door I am pounding on suddenly swings open. I see that Belikov is standing there with his head hanging low but I don't hang around.

I walk straight to the bathroom. Throwing open the door in the process. It slams against the wall I guess all the training sessions Rose has been doing with me have being paying off.

Think Abe think if I were Jill where would I hide a package?

Which contains money and I.D mostly. I feel so annoyed why would Rose venture of the plan? She knew that if she was going to fake her death she would.

Tell me first.

We would discuss other options.

She would tell me what she had planned.

And she would leave me at least one sign of it being planned- even if we had discussed and planned it together.

Had she done any of these things?

No.

And that was what worried me that there were no signs; the whole thing looked way too real for her to have planned it she had a bloody stake sticking out of her heart for god sake.

How could you fake that?

I rested my hands on my knees. Wait I'm sitting on the toilet.

Hmm what about the cistern… but why would she put it in with all that water? Then the answer came to me because I told Jill the package was waterproof so she wanted to test me.

I shall be having words with her later.

I stand up and pull the cistern top off and there floating is the package. I pull it out. I don't bother placing the cistern back. I just exit the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed I see Janine hugging Dimitri. Poor boy I can hear him sobbing. I see his left hand he is wearing a gold band. Poor Rose it would have broken her heart to see him married. I am surprised I never heard from the Belikov's.

Why do I keep having these mental rants I have got to stop with them. I walk over to the bed and unzip the bag I empty its contents on to it. I sort everything into piles. I slowly raise my head to look at Janine.

I can't bear to look her in the eyes but I have to. All I can see in her eyes is pain. She knows me so well that she can tell from the way I am reacting that Rose is gone.

I continue to look at her. Then she speaks.

"A….. Abe is anything gone."

I shake my head.

The tears are run down her face and mine she stands up and walks round to my side. She throws her arms round me like a smile child. I immediately return the embrace.

We must have been standing there for a few moments before there is a knock on the door Luke walks in without being invited. He is holding two black bags.

He looks me in the eyes and speaks in his Guardian voice.

"Mr Mazur these are Rose's bags they were found out on the field."

He places the bags down and leaves. How weird. I say this because he is Rose's best friend and Rose never leaves her gear lying around.

I see Dimitri stand up and walk over to the bags. He turns to look me and I nod. He brings the bags over to the bed. I release Janine from our embrace.

We all crowd round the bag. I pull it over and empty everything out. It is mostly bullets and darts. But once I get to the bottom there is an envelope addressed to Dimitri.

I hand it over to him and he opens it. I continue with my search. But find nothing.

I look up seeing Janine standing at the door. I guess she wants to leave we open the door to walk out. But Dimitri speaks for the first time.

"Sir?"

I turn round to look at him.

"Please call me Abe."

"Ok… I don't mean to be rude but Rose never left the bags out on the field."

Why would he say this Luke wouldn't lie?

"I know you may think I am lying but I am telling the truth I was with Rose. We were side by side while fighting and right before the wards broke she threw the bags to the side door. Where somebody came out and grabbed them. I promise I am not lying because I love Roza so dearly."

Wait he loves Rose. Ok why would he marry someone else? I knew I was right in a way Rose would never leave her bags lying around since that time she left it out in one of her first battles in Turkey and got shot by one of her own guns.

**DPOV**

He looked like he didn't believe me but I was telling the truth. I saw it with my own eyes. There was something off about that Luke. I know Roza trusted him but something wasn't right.

Abe had that same look as Janine and Roza when they are having a conversation or rant with themselves inside their head.

He looks at Janine who is showing no expression but looks very pale. Then he looks me in the eyes. He is showing that same glare Roza does but is seems scarier on this Mobster.

"Ok I have no reason not to believe you. But let me ask you one question."

What could he want to ask me? I know I shouldn't be reacting like this but he scares me and I know I shouldn't admit it but I can feel my legs shaking a little bit. His eyebrow raises it is like he can sense my fear.

Like he is some sort of animal. Shit I shouldn't call him an animal. I see him smirk slightly. He must know what I am thinking. But how is that possible?

"Dimitri I do not know what you are thinking to let you know. It's just you have the same expression as Rose and Janine when they are having one of their 'mental rants'. My question is why did you marry someone else if you love Rose?"

I take a deep breath ready to tell the Mobster that I actually married his daughter. But Janine steps forward smiling she rests her hand on Abe's shoulder and speaks.

"Abe he married Rose. She is wearing the same wedding band as him."

Abe breaths in sharply. He walks towards me. Slow steps like he is testing me. At this present moment I really want to run out the room screaming. Like a girl.

But I stand my ground. Just hoping he won't kill me. Because first I have to hunt down Tasha, even though in the letter Roza told me not to hunt down Tasha but to go see my family in Russia. And to exclaim her point she has given me a plane ticket for 2 hours time.

I feel warm arms around me I look down to see Abe hugging me in a fatherly way. He lets go of me and walks to the door. Janine automatically takes his hand. As he is halfway out of the door he speaks.

"Go to Russia Dimitri Rose wanted you to. I will sort everything here. Don't rush to come back. I and Janine will see you in Russia and if you want you can come and stay with us in Turkey for a while; we shall meet you in Russia. Oh and welcome to the family Son."

He smiles briefly and he is gone.

Wait did he just call me son? Wow I am now son-in-law to a mobster.

I wonder what his job actually is. One day I might pluck up the courage to ask him.

From the tone in his voice I know I need to go to Russia it was a command not an option and to be honest I need to get away from this place.

It killed two birds with one stone.

So I go and get my large travelling rucksack from the side of the room it's mostly packed because I never took anything from it.

All I have to do is add the gear Roza gave me.

Which isn't a lot of stuff so it doesn't take long. But before I leave I see Roza's small backpack in the corner I walk over to it and unzip it, inside its empty. It must have just had her clothes in it.

I grab the leather jacket she gave me. I put it on and quickly place my plane ticket inside the pocket along with my passport.

I quickly flick my eyes round the room to see something on the cabinet at the side of the bed. I walk over to it and there lying are 2 photos. One of Roza smiling on her own. In her leathers the picture looks recent. The other photo is of her and me before I was turned.

Both standing smiling. It is a rare sight as we were both showing our true emotions and nobody even suspected anything. I grab the photos and put them in my pocket with my ticket and passport.

I grab my bag and throw it over one shoulder. I look at the room once more. If I stare at the bed long enough I can see the outline of her body on the mattress.

Well I guess it's time to go. I make my way out of the building to see a car at the front gate. As I approach it I see Lissa and Christian standing at the side of it.

Lissa hugs me while Christian opens the car door. They don't say anything but wave as soon as I am in the car.

It takes just over an hour and a half to get to the airport. I thank the driver when I get out. I walk in to the airport.

Then the next thing I do is walk over to the very short queue that leads to the check in desk. I hand my passport over to the young girl at the desk. She checks my luggage and weighs it but thankfully she allows me to put it in stowaway because it weighs practically nothing.

Which means it will be quicker to get out of the Airport in Siberia. I walk up to the departing lounge. It takes me about 10 minutes to get there. When I get to the departing lounge there is nobody in the queue so I hand over my ticket and before I know it I am on the plane sitting in seat 12B luckily my Roza has booked me in 1st class so I actually have room to stretch my legs out.

There is an empty seat beside me-12A. Nothing that I have to worry about though so I put my luggage up in storage and re-sit down in my seat. Knowing that I will see my family soon eases a tiny smudging of the pain of loosing my Roza.

Normally I would watch everyone walk onto the plane but today I am oblivious to everything. Until I see a Dhampir walking down the aisle of the plane. She is on crutches and looks in severe pain. She looks at her ticket, then the seat then at me in one fluid motion. She gasps slightly but recovers. By quickly placing her Guardian mask

She pulls her rucksack of her shoulder and struggles to put it in storage. So I stand up ducking so I don't hit my head and take her bag I put the rucksack in beside mine.

I sit back down and she continues to stare at me her green eyes just about burning a hole in my forehead. Then she speaks.

"Excuse me but do you mind if I can get into my seat."

I look at her and stand up her accent is definitely Russian. She is about 5ft8, green eyes and black hair that is in a bob. She is wearing a baggy black hoodie and a pair of shorts. Her face is slightly bruised and she has black and purplish bruising coming out of the cast on her right leg. If I didn't know better I would say she is also hiding some serious wounds under her hoodie.

She sits down in her seat looking greatly in pain. I sit in mine. My hand automatically reaches inside my pocket I bring out the photo of my Roza. It feels slightly bumpy on the back so I turn it over. It says

'Dear Comrade thought you might like this picture. Since I am your wife and you deserve something sexy to look at.

Love you Mr Belikov.'

P.S I promise I will always be close by. Xox xx

I sigh knowing she will never be close by again.

The captain speaking over the tanoid interrupts my thoughts. I listen to his speech which takes forever as it is translated into several other languages telling that us we are but to take off and to put our seatbelts on. And that we will be landing in Siberia in 12 hours.

Before falling asleep I think about how I have wished that ever since I first met Roza that I would take her to meet my family.

I know she has met and lived with them but I wanted to go as couple. As a real family just me and her.

As my body starts to slip into the blackness of sleep I imagine my Roza is sitting in seat 12A.

I must have a very good imagination because when I breathe in I inhale her scent. Her beautiful unique scent of strawberries and vanilla a perfect blend of sweetness with a twist. Just like her personality.

The scent eases me into a calm nightmare less sleep. I feel something lean against me but I am too tired to wonder what it is.

I just wish it was Roza Belikov.

My wife.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you readers._

_This chapter has come out because of all your wonderful reviews._

_And that is the total_

_And also I am in an incredible mood._

_Best day ever._

_I have 41 alerts. _

_26 Favourite story. :P_

_And 61 Reviews._

_10 Reviews from the last chapter. X_

_That's a record. (woop woop)_

_Please keep them coming._

_And let me know if you have been a reader from the start._

_P.s sorry for the chapter to take so long coming out I just had so much on this week._

_Thanks. x_

_RubixCubeKid_

**Disclaimer: I only own Luke and this plotline.**

Chapter Eleven

**DPOV**

Hmmm I enjoy sleeping. It is one of those things it doesn't solve problems but it eases them slightly.

This was something that I learnt from Roza I could never understand why and how she could sleep most of the day.

Wasting her life away but now I knew that she did it because it relaxed her-and she was constantly tired. Probably because of all the parties she snuck off too- the ones she didn't think I knew anything about.

But I didn't exactly wake up feeling that way for once. I mean I definitely feel refreshed I have been sleeping for what, maybe about …. I quickly glance at my watch.

11 hours. Wow. 1 hour until I arrive in Siberia and only a few hours travelling to Baia.

The little sleep marathon I had just completed was the second time in 5 years that I have not been interrupted by the nightmares.

I never had a nightmare the other night but that was because my Roza was by my side.

But obviously that theory doesn't work because it's not like she is sitting right beside me right now.

And that is all my fault.

I have been awake about 5 minutes and it has taken be all that time to notice that the female dhampir beside me is leaning quite heavily on me.

This shows how good a Guardian I am. Not

She looks like she is snuggling into me. I just can't cope with that so instead of being a gentleman I nudge her.

At the same time I study her face- not in a flirty way but I don't know what kind of way. My eyes see the bruising in the light it looks a lot worse from…. How did she do it?

Anyway back to the nightmares does that mean Tasha is involved in them? Roza said she had these nightmares too.

But it seems that if we were both around the nightmares no longer exist in a way. It's as if together they cancel out.

Does that mean she could be alive? No wait stop it Dimitri she can't be alive you saw Tasha stake her. You watched her die in your arms.

After I did nothing I just stood at the side watching. Even though I tried to get to her it felt like something was holding me back.

I know that I had promised Roza I wouldn't interfere, but I tries as hard as I could but I couldn't move.

What could do that? Compulsion? But I never looked anyone in the eyes. I quickly patted my jacket down…. to find nothing. I don't know what I was looking for.

When I truly know that I Dimitri Belikov froze. That's all I froze. What kind of man does that make me?

Just before Roza was brutally murdered I watched my dad die in front of me which shocked me. But I didn't feel affected at all and I still don't.

But there is no excuse for watching my wife getting stabbed without moving. In simple terms I basically killed her. It's not like I did anything to stop it.

I turn my head back to the squirming Dhampir on my right at the same time I blink the tears away. Being a true man for the first time in my life.

The young female was definitely waking up. I realised at that exact moment that I had been continuously nudging her for more than a few minutes.

Well I had been stuck in my own mental rant. All I seem to do these days is fight with myself in my head and/or let everyone down. Especially those that I love.

**RPOV**

Why have I been nudged for the last 10 minutes? Did the jackass beside me not realise that I was in pain and maybe just maybe I wanted to sleep.

Clearly not.

I tried to ignore the pain and the ass aka the pain in the ass and his elbow that was bashing my suspected broken rib.

Oooh, I just had I thought. I have my sarcasm back at least something is going right for me.

Maybe this is a good sign wait….. who am I kidding? I am actually surprised that I didn't just die on this pain from blood loss.

Anyway back to the big prick sitting beside me.

As I prepare to open my eyes the nudging stops. Why stop now? He might as well just continue… he is sooooooo good at it as he has just proven.

He might even cause me some more pain and then it might eventually become numb.

Anyway I continue the process of groggily opening my eyes to see the big prick beside me. And let me tell you I personally know that statement is an understatement.

If I was being politically correct I should well actually must correct my sentence this tremendous, colossal prick beside me. Yes that definitely sounds better.

Well I have only seen his woo-hoo once even though technically he is still my… I flick my eyes down to my left hand to see it is covered by my baggy hoodie. I can't believe that I am sitting beside my husband.

Now Rose don't panic think what happened last that you can remember and stay calm because your comrade is looking at all the bruising on my face.

Right think, think think. What happened? I escaped death and also escaped fulls stop. I did this by…. How did I do this?

I searched my body for signs of how I did this. I patted my left wrist to feel nothing, io then did the same to the right nothing again. So that means I must have used the chokoti.

My mind feels so clouded. I take a few deep breaths. Wait I remember Tasha plunging her stake into my heart. But then I wouldn't be alive.

But I feel the pain in my chest…. Wait Rose she did plunge it in and Dimitri was there. I close my eyes and think back to the academy.

_Wow Tasha is one scary murderer. I watch her lift my own stake and plunge it into my chest. As I continue to rethink about what has happened less than a day ago all I can feel is the excruciating pain of my wounds._

_Now I know exactly how Tatiana felt when Tasha murdered her. Sort of like a skewered pig minus the fire._

_In my flashback memory I see Tasha standing up an running away. I will sooooooo get my revenge on her._

_This could be fun as the fool must think I am dead. Before I know it I am pulling the chokoti of my wrist and placing it on a dead female strigoi body by my side._

_Dimitri must have killed her because I don't recognise her. Anyway as I slip it onto her wrist. Trying my best to ignore the pain, not pass out and not to make Dimitri aware of the swap I am about to make._

_I watch the body beside me take the form and look of me. I bet you are wondering how this is all possibly well…_

_The chokoti is infused with Darkness and spirit._

_If the chokoti is placed on another body the spirit causes a force that repels healing and it also cause the body to mirror my look at the exact moment I remove the chokoti from my wrist._

_Complicated I know._

_The Darkness causes the decoy body to look alive for a few minutes or until I command it to die before time is up then the fake body that looks like me dies._

_Ok so in a really extra complicated way the Darkness also allows me to interact with the body. I had never tried it before but it worked yesterday so... _

_Anyway I know it sounds weird but in basic terms Tasha stabs me._

_Dimitri watches her escape during this time in my skewered state I place the chokoti on a female strigoi's body (or any dead body) but luckily there was a strigoi's body right beside mine._

_Then the chokoti causes the dead strigoi to look like me in my injured state, alive for a few minutes then it causes the dead body to look like I die._

_But you may be wondering how I spoke to Dimitri in my dying moments well I can control the darkness in the chokoti. And that is exactly what I did._

_So as the chokoti causes me to look like I was dying I absorb some of the Darkness from Lissa and manipulated it so I could create a temporary bond between my 'two bodies'._

_After I pull out of the body- after my conversation with Dimitri. I command the darkness to create a death like visual._

_But just so you don't all panic I was the one who kissed Dimitri while I was dying he didn't kiss some dead strigoi. Do you really think I would allow that?_

_Also when I was linked with the real dead body I didn't fake the dying the short breaths and blood was really me._

I open my eyes to see I am still on the plane and my comrade is staring at me in a funny way.

Even though I feel embarrassed as I don't know what I did or looked like during the flashback I still feel like I accomplished something remembering what happened. I filled in the missing blanks.

This now connected with what I could remember from after my fake body died.

I can remember crawling on my side round the building. I did this very slowly as I didn't want to be caught and I couldn't go much faster with a slit across my throat and a stake sticking out my chest.

When I got round the corner I used a old drain piped to pull my self up into a half standing position.

I walked towards accommodation swaying and dragging myself along the wall in the pouring rain.

I literally had to drag my self up the stairs to the dorm. Being careful not to alert anyone to my presence and also to make sure I didn't trail blood everywhere.

I was half successful. I kind of failed on the blood bit as it was pouring out of my chest and neck and trailing along the floor.

Once I got into the dorm room. I grabbed my tiny rucksack and pulled out my medical kit.

Even though I was a doctor I couldn't do anything to treat myself. Mostly because I couldn't really see anything it was all blurry and swaying from side to side.

So I placed a bandage round my chest the best I could without pushing the stake further in. The bandage would slow the bleeding. Hopefully.

I then grabbed a large hoodie out of my rucksack and a pair of shorts.

I quickly changed into my clean clothes; I grabbed my leathers and headed to the bathroom. I expertly managed to flush my leather trousers, jacket and bullet proof vest down the toilet.

With the aid of a chemical that I pulled out of my jacket pocket. The chemical I had made causes a reaction to occur so that it shreds any material. The chemical is also environmental friendly.

I went back to my bag were I grabbed a single key stitched on to a ring in the inside of the lining of my bag. This key was the next step in my journey.

I quickly left the dorm and the academy unseen. I got a taxi to the airport. I paid with some spare money I found in the pocket of my shorts.

Once I was in the airport I headed to a locker which held a bag full of everything I would need.

Once I found the locker inside was a traveller looking bag. I opened it and pulled out some money and my passport which I placed into the large pocket in my hoodie.

I then dug down deeper and pulled out a short wig that was cut into a bob. I quickly secured it onto my head and I was on my way to get my ticket to Russia.

And here I am. A very long story isn't it.

Oh you may also wonder about the crutches well... I could say I found them on my journey it must have been by luck.

But then I would be lying, I actually robbed them from the airport medical area/room. No one was around and no one was using them.

Don't even think about judging me I will send them back once I get to Russia. I promise.

I certainly need the crutches. I never realised how painful my left leg was because I was so orientated with the stake sticking out my chest. Which is still lodged between my ribs.

I am actually surprised I never beeped when I walked through the security in the airport.

I thought I would have been stopped whilst or after going through the x-ray machines. Weird I must have just been lucky.

Being a doctor I can definitely tell my leg is broken in at least two places- to let you in on a secret I don't have to be a doctor to know this.

It looks totally mangled not to put to fine a point on it. Worst thing is I don't remember how it happened.

Here's a thought do you think I'm lucky? It's not like I have just fought death and feel like I could die from blood loss any hour. And also the fact that I have a stake sticking out my chest. And even further all my injuries are also on my left side.

Lucky me.

So this is why I borrowed some crutches and wrapped some bandages tightly around my leg. By doing this it resembles a temporary cast so nobody asks questions.

It also until I could get myself some proper medical treatment.

And lastly I have wrapped it up so it doesn't freak anybody out because the bone is sticking out of my leg. Nasty I have to admit.

After all of my painful and definitely not exciting journey this is how I came to be sitting in this plane seat beside Dimitri Belikov on my way to Baia via Siberia.

To hide. Temporarily from Tasha. Until I could heal. And plan my revenge on all four of my enemies.

Viktor

Nathan

Tasha

And …. I can't tell you who it the fourth is but I have suspected hem but never believed that it could be true.

I am brought back to reality as I stretch my whole body and wince from the pain. I try to mask my discomfort that I am feeling the best I can, but I know it hasn't worked. When Dimitri speaks.

"Извините меня, я извиняюсь, что беспокою вас, но я заметил, вы находитесь в сильной боли. Ты в порядке?"

(Excuse me, I am sorry to bother you but I noticed you are in severe pain. Are you ok?)

What did he think he saw me being stab… Wait he doesn't know it's me. But anyway he can see the bruising on my face- which is stinging and the make-shift I fooled you fake cast on my leg.

And why was is he talking in Russian? So being Rose with my attitude still intact I reply.

"Почему мы говорим на русском языке? И я выгляжу нормально? Глупый осел."

(Why are we talking in Russian? And do I look ok? Stupid jackass.)

I know he is my husband but he really is annoying me with all of his questions. Shouldn't he be showing how upset he is over my death? I mean fake death.

Before I can lecture him he is speaking again.

"Посмотрите Мисси. У вас был русским акцентом, поэтому я думал, я бы общаться с вами на русском языке. И я была только проверка вы были в порядке Я не ожидал вас укусить мою голову.

(Look missy. You had a Russian accent so I thought I would communicate with you in Russian. And I was only checking you were ok I didn't expect you to bite my head off.)

Wow he just totally lost his temper. I feel like a naughty school pupil. Even when he was annoyed with me at the academy he never used this tone. So I whisper

"Sorry."

He just nods. Shit I just made him really angry.

I watch him look at his watch I crane my neck to see we have….. Before I can see how long we have left on this flight the tanoid switches on and there is a message from the Captain telling us we are about to descend and will land in 5 minutes.

Now Rose what is your next plan of action? How will you in your injured state get to Baia without attracting attention? Oh and not look like you are stalking Dimitri?

You know when you need a plan but you just can't think of one. Well I had that problem except I had about 10 minutes to think of one and I had no ideas, Zero, Zilch.

When the plane finally landed everyone rushed to get off. Normally I would have been amongst them but my Russian God just sat and read his book.

Every time I tried to move he would lean forward blocking my way. He mirrored my actions exactly whistle not even lifting his head from his book.

I have to admit he made a slight fool of himself as all the passengers filing past watched him reading his book bobbing back and forward up and down.

Who knew that he could be annoying and mean?

I would have pouted but I think that would have given me away so I grabbed my crutches and as I stood up I whacked him accidentally on purpose in the shin area of his leg.

I may have also have ground the point of the crutch into his foot. And of course this was by accident.

His face was priceless. It showed a large percentage of shock and the rest was made up with pain. After accidentally *smirk* bumping into him he stood up and stepped into the empty aisle where he reached up and grabbed his bag. He slung his over his shoulder.

He then grabbed mine and handed it out towards me, but each time I went to grab it he pulled it away. What a tease.

Then to make it worse he threw it straight at me, right into my stomach. He quickly lifted his eyebrow and galloped down the aisle.

What he didn't realise was that I was really Rose Hathaway and revenge is one of my best traits.

I slung my backpack on to my back and I was off hobbling down the aisle on my crutches, before I knew it I was in reaching of distance him. So I casually allowed my crutch to flop forward in front of his foot.

Let's just say he face planted and got a good mouthful of the dirt on the ground.

As his giant body lay sprawled across the floor. I quickly made my way to the car rental area.

I knew where it was off by heart as I have used it so many times when I am in Russia. Normally collecting a car for my parents but when I was on my own I use….

My motorcycle but I am unsure whether I will be able to ride it today. But I will see when I get there.

I reached the car rentals in about 15 minutes. Normally it would take 5 minutes but since I was in pain it took longer, but I still feel my timing is an achievement to be honest.

As soon as I saw the desk I realised there was no queue for a change. I walk no hobble over to the desk where I show my passport and am given my spare key to the garage.

Now this is a very special garage I share it with my parents. Most of the vehicles that were in there are mine.

I also kept some of my equipment in there it was my secret base, normally in case of an emergency.

As I make my way at a slower pace then normal to tunnel 3, I can see Belikov in my peripherals waiting in a queue for the car rental.

I guess I am luck he slipped. It must be another sign.

Something is going right for once there still might be a happy ending…. Or maybe I am just getting ahead of myself. I truthfully think it is 100% the last one.

As the garage gets closer and closer in to sight I quickly observe around the area checking that nobody is watching me.

After my ninja like area check I put the key into the lock of the garage and wait painfully- physically and mentally (from boredom).

I go through more security checks fingerprints, voice recognition and eye scans.

And then I hear a beep sound it is like music to my ears. The beep alerts me that I have cleared all the security check and can enter the garage- without being sliced by a laser.

No jokes. My dad is very serious about security and privacy.

Once inside I see the garage is full with cars and my only motorcycles- nothing unusual in the place.

Now decisions do I take the car… pah what am I thinking even with a broken leg of course I will take my motorcycle.

I hobble over to my motorcycle were I remove my travelling back pack and attach it to a luggage holder on the right side of the bike.

I also tie on my crutches to the back of the bike with some spare bungee ropes. I just hope that they stay in place.

I carefully lift my left leg wincing with pain. Once I am as settled as possible on the bike I lift my helmet of the handlebars.

It is very similar to my fighting helmet expect from the face shield can be lifted.

I turn the key that was already in the ignition but nothing happens. I guess she is a bit rusty to start with I only ever used her occasionally and in emergencies.

I really should get her transported to Turkey. The last time I used her was when there was suspected strigoi trying the get into the Belikov's house.

This time the emergency was that I knew my body was starting to give up.

I am running out of energy and also blood to put it blatantly.

I need to get to Baia fast. I could feel my vision starting to become fuzzy. So on that note I flip down the shield on my motorbike helmet.

I attempt to re-start her and this time and I hear her beautiful engine purring and roaring to single that she is alive.

I push the stand up with my good foot and I am off I approach the garage door slowly so that it has time to automatically open.

And before I know it I am making my way up the winding streets of Baia. I can see the silhouette of the Belikov's house sitting on its own.

It is surprisingly large and has a wooden Victorian look about it. The perfect family home.

I slow down as I get closer into view. From my position on the hill I can see Yeva sitting on the front steps of the house.

As I get within a few feet I can see the rest of the Belikov surrounding her. As I am pass the house and my family I see a big, black, badass jeep pull up in front of the house.

I see all the Belikov's run to the car and literally pull Dimitri out of the driver's seat. In my side right mirror I can see Yeva standing on her own she looks at the motorcycle and shuffles over to Dimitri pulling him down into a hug.

I follow the mostly uphill bumpy path to Oskana's and Marks home. I am just glad this time that I don't have to carry bricks up it like the first time that I met Yeva. Mean old lady that she is, but I still love her.

After leaving the Belikov's it is about a total of 5 miles to before I reach Oksana and Marks house. It takes me about 10 minutes to get there.

Once the house is in sight I start to slow the bike down. I park up outside their home. Now I know I am in serious danger of collapsing as I struggle to get off the bike.

Once I am off it I do half collapse on to the ground on my right side. I know that I collapsed because of my light headedness and my leg just giving out on me.

I manage to pull my self along the ground so that I can knock on the bottom of the door.

I feel my right leg burning and stinging from the gravel burns that I have achieved from only wearing shorts and pulling myself along the ground.

But I suppose that's nothing compared to the injuries that I am already supporting.

Thankfully I reach the door, I bang on it twice. It immediately swings open I hear two separate gasps.

Normally I would have laughed from shocking somebody but now wasn't the time. I immediately feel two strong-ish tanned arms lift me up. I am then placed very gently onto the couch.

I open my eyes to see Oksana looking at me she searches my face then pauses. She closes her eyes then I feel my mind almost being tickled.

At that point I know she is trying to find out who I am and what has happened. She speaks in a whisper her tone shows she is clearly surprised at my guest appearance.

"I thought you were dead my little Rose."

I chuckle at my nickname. She has always called me 'little Rose' since the battle she helped me win against Avery.

Her nickname for me is her way of being affectionate. She admits that she sees me as her adopted child.

Mark also has a nickname for me and that is 'Kiddo' I have to admit it that I do love my nicknames. That's why I call them Auntie and Uncle.

As I half-smile at her I her face starts to become distorted. As hard as I try to fight it I know this is it.

I may or may not ever wake up again. Hopefully I will wake up, because I want to see my comrade smile again, his rare grin.

Even though I can't see I still hear voices around me.

I can feel myself being dragged deeper and deeper into the darkness.

I hear the snipping noise of scissors and suddenly I feel a large amount of pressure on my chest.

I feel my chest rise and fall for a few minutes then the darkness completely takes me over.

The link above is from google it shows the exact image of Rose's motorbike.

_Hope you enjoyed. I will probably only update once a week at the moment but I may be influenced with wonderful and much appreciate reviews. :P_

_RubixCubeKid_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks again for all the reviews._

_I would also like to welcome any new reviewers._

_Especially SassYNoles for reviewing all my chapters at once._

_Please keep reviewing if you enjoy. Xox_

_I know have 81 reviews. Do you think we will reach 100 soon?_

_RubixCubeKid_

Chapter Twelve

**YPOV**

My grandson just phoned the house landline he told me that he was about 10 minutes away from us, his family and home.

He phoned about 5 minutes ago and since then I have been sitting on the steps of the porch with my cup of herbal tea.

Just waiting….

And also thinking about how I had just told everyone in the house that Dimitri was coming to visit us.

Well being me…. the bold Yeva, with all my authority. I stood in the living room of our home and I banged my cane and shouted loudly.

I was so loud that my voice actually echoed through the whole house.

I only shouted so I could inform everyone all at the one time. No favouritism involved.

Also in the back of my mind I can't help but think of the hint of sadness I heard in my grandson's voice on the phone.

What could possibly be wrong?

In my dream I saw him and Rose meet again. Being a grandmother I knew that they would come to there sense and reunite.

But strangely he didn't mention that he was bringing my granddaughter with him.

Must be a surprise.

Normally I hate surprise but seeing Roza and Dimitri would be a amazing surprise and the only one I could ever accept with a genuine smile on my face.

I looked up from my cup of tea to see some headlights heading up the road by the sound of the vehicle it was a motorcycle.

I watched it go past the house. The bike swaying slightly from side to side. Must be the wind.

Anyway it was probably just some youth whizzing about like normal.

I was brought out of my staring match with the motorbike which was gradually receding into the distance by the shrikes of my family; I turned to seem them pulling my grandson out of a shiny black jeep.

I walk over to him the best I can which is pretty slow but with my stick I can shuffle myself faster.

I use my stick to push my way through my family well I actually mean push them out of the way. Once I reach Dimitri I pull him down into a hug.

Before I could ask him where my granddaughter is the phone in the house starts to ring.

Viktoria runs into the house at a top speed and answers it. With disappointment showing clearly in her voice

I wonder who she was waiting on for a phone call maybe Nikolai. I suspect it is him enough to place a bet on it.

He is a good boy but he is always at risk especially hunting with Denis and Lev. Those boys take a lot of risks.

I would have to get Roza to have a word with them possibly even train them.

I follow everybody else into the house. It was a slow progress though as everybody constantly stopped to hug there muchly missed relative.

Even though we had just seen him a couple of days ago it felt like years.

Everybody froze in the living room when we heard Viktoria speaking in a panicked voice.

"Babushka, Oksana and Mark have a severely injured girl at their house they wondered if you had anything first aid equipment and any casting plaster leftover? They also wondered if they could have them right now?"

I knew Vik only spoke in English when she was seriously worried.

I outstretched my hand to touch Paul on the shoulder. He was a beautiful boy he looked very much like Dimitri.

Paul was now 16 and about 6ft 3. Not far of his uncle.

As soon as he felt me touch his shoulder he was off like a rocket upstairs. I heard him go in to his room.

I looked at Dimitri who jangled his keys in front of my face. I used my finger to coax him closer to me so he was leaning down towards me.

I then hit him up the back of his head and spoke in English.

"Do not jangle that set of keys in my face again. And we will speak later young man."

He stood up rubbing the back of his head as he did this I noticed he had a black eye and a few cuts on his face.

I walked out to the car. I could sense Dimitri closely behind me and I could hear Paul quickly coming down the stairs.

Paul got into the car with big bag.

Paul was coming because he could help a lot he had decided he was going to become a doctor I know he is young but his academic ability is so high that he has got into medical School early.

I think he wants to be a doctor because he admires Roza so much.

Once we were in the car Dimitri spoke in his flat Guardian tone.

"Oksana and Mark's?"

I nod my head and with that he starts the engine and pulls the car away at top speed.

As I watch the scenery pass I think about how I made Roza walk down to their house with a massive bag of bricks.

Within a couple of minutes Dimitri has parked the car very obscurely outside the house.

As I start to unfasten my seat belt the passenger door opens and there standing is Dimitri he helps me out of the car.

I see Oksana front door is open. As I get inside I see Paul checking out the young girl who looks unconscious on the couch.

From the front door to the couch there is a massive trail of blood.

As I get closer to the body Dimitri joins me and we see….

**DPOV**

As I drove the jeep up towards my home I see lights in the distance it seems to be wavering a bit but then all of a sudden it disappears out of view.

I wonder what happened to the girl at the airport. She seemed so similar to Roza in the aspects of her attitude.

I knew that she was dead but there is still something in my heart telling me she is still alive.

I have a held a hug amount of hope in my heart since she told be she would always be close.

I quickly pull up outside of my home to see all my family outside.

I am instantaneously grabbed out of the jeep I just manage to put the hand break on before I was grabbed out of my seat by my sisters.

Whilst being hugged I hear the car engine being switched off.

My sisters let go of me and part stepping to either side of me so that I was looking straight into the eyes of my mother.

She half walks half runs straight over to me and grabs me into a hug. She hugs me for a good few minutes. Tightly I may add.

As she pulls away slowly I feel her drop the car keys into the front pocket of my jeans.

As my mother completely lets go of me a smaller body grabs me be by the leather jacket and pulls me down so that I am looking her directly in the eyes.

It is my Babushka. She wraps her small frail arms around me, as she pulls away from me the phone rings at the exact same time.

I look towards the house to see Vikki running into the house.

Hmm I wonder what that is about I will have to check later… you know do the brotherly thing which includes threatening boys. I actually enjoy that bit just to see the fear on the faces.

I am dragged into the house by my other two other sisters Sonya and Karliona. I say it like I was forced into the house but I followed happily without a hint of resistance.

As I walk up the porch stairs I see Paul leaning against the wall of the house he has his arms crossed over his chest.

I look at his face to see he has a similar Guardian mask to mine; I step over to him so I am standing in front of him.

He looks about 5ft 10 leaning slumped against the wall, but as he smile at me he straightens up and rises to his full height. He must be about…

"6ft 3 Uncle D"

Wow I was 6ft 7 he was catching up with me.

I grab my only nephew in my arms and hug him. He hugs me back tightly his way of showing off his new found strength.

Since he was a little tot this has been our way to welcome each other. To everyone else it looks like we are hugging but secretly we are showing of our strength to each other.

And I have to say he has some strength. I could tell he had been training hard but by his strength I suspected he had been trained by somebody I would need to ask him about it later.

I walk into the house with my arm slung over Paul's shoulder. We look very similar in appearance our eyes are the same but his hair was longer than mine.

His haircut was like mine used to be years ago, unlike my new short spiked hairstyle.

I done it when Roza first left hoping she would come and kick my ass for cutting it, I never ever knew for sure if she liked it long but I had a hunch.

But she never did come back and kick my ass. I think she seemed to find my shorter hair style hotter well that's what she mumbled in her sleep yesterday.

Once we were all inside the house Vikki spoke.

"Babushka, Oksana and Mark have a severely injured girl at their house they wondered if you had anything first aid and any casting plaster leftover? And could they have them right now?"

Yeva outstretched her hand and Paul ran upstairs.

I jangled the car keys my mother had put back in my pocket. As I shook them gently I watched Yeva's face transform in to a frown.

She used that pointy finger of hers to coax me towards her- lulling me into a false sense of security. I leant down towards her.

As I got closer to her or in perfect range some could say she slapped me up the back of my head and then spoke in English which is very rare for Babushka.

"Do not jangle that set of keys in my face again. And we will speak later young man."

I subconsciously rubbed the back of my head wondering what she could possible want to talk to me about.

I headed outside following my Grandmother I turned round to see Paul joining us he was carrying a big bag.

Once in the car I spoke.

"Oksana and Mark's?"

My grandmother nodded as I pulled the jeep onto the road.

I drove faster than normal since Vik had mentioned that was an emergency. Once outside Oksana and Marks I didn't bother to park properly outside their home.

As I got out of the car I saw Paul running into Oksana and Marks home their front door was wide open I wasn't at all surprised since they were expecting us.

It was still dangerous though to leave their door wide open as I suspect that there is probably a group of strigoi lurking in the woods surrounding their home.

I walked round to the passenger's door of the jeep and opened the car door for my grandmother she got out and walked straight into the house.

I quickly did an observation of my surrounding; you could never be too safe.

I saw a motorbike parked just outside the garage, my eyes were slightly strained in the darkness but I could see the bike was covered in a liquid.

I took a step towards it and saw a puddle at the back of the bike as well, must be a fuel leak.

But then my eyes followed the path from the bike to the house and I could see it was like a snails trailed I walked over to the door.

The closer I got to the door the more I knew it wasn't fuel. The light from inside the house caught the liquid-ay substance.

The distinct colour of red told me what I was seeing was blood.

I walked straight into the house and over to the couch where Mark and my grandmother were standing side by side.

I could see Oksana slumped in a chair barely awake she was a lot paler than she should have been for a Moroi.

Her trembling hands held a large mug. She slowly brought the mug to her mouth and gulped the contents of the mug down in one like a vodka shot. But definitely not Russian Vodka.

I watched Oksana set the empty cup down on the table at the side of the seat she was sitting on.

Very quickly the colour returned to her face. She was still her normal pale-ish colour but with a hint of a slight tan.

She stood up from her seat warily and cautiously she blinked a couple of times. Then she walked over to the couch like nothing had ever happened.

My attention fell from Oksana onto Paul who was making a cast for the girl's leg.

I studied how he was making the plaster it's was the exact same method that would be done if you were in hospital.

I would know I have broken my shoulder twice as a child and my leg once.

I wonder where he learnt to do that?

Again my eyes shift this time they land on the girl. I immediately recognise her…

As the girl from the plane she is surrounded in a puddle of blood, enough blood to indicate that she has had some major life threatening wounds.

My eyes search her body but I see no signs or existence of serious injuries except from the plaster on her stomach but nothing else.

Oksana must have healed any life threatening injuries the girl had supported.

I could see that she had a serious leg injury with the bones broken piercing through the skin.

Paul was dealing with it the best he could but I suspected she would probably be going to hospital tomorrow. And she would need surgery on it.

Paul finished up on the leg and stood up stretching.

The girl started to fidget slightly on the couch her eyes were starting to flutter.

Everyone stepped forward thinking that she must be waking up.

Before I could see her eyes Yeva spoke again in English.

"Mark we shall take the girl and care for her."

Mark replied in English as well.

"Thank-you for helping us she is very special to us and we know that she is particularly special to your family."

What is with them speaking in English they never spoke any other language apart from Russian?

Why the change all of a sudden?

My grandmother looked weak and frail I had never seen her like this in all the years I have know her.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She looked spaced like Roza becomes when she was being spoken to through the bond.

Oksana and Mark had the same expression. They must be having a private chat.

Soon enough they came out of their 'spacing'. Yeva seemed to back to her normal bossy self as she commanded me to pick the girl up and put her in the car.

As I bent to pick her up Oksana shouted to me.

"Be careful I may have healed her injuries on the outside but they are still in a pretty bad condition inside. Dimitri please look after her she needs a lot of care I can't promise she won't…"

She broke off sobbing. Mark walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. He continued for her.

"Dimitri what Oksana means is that she is in such a critical situation that she might not survive the night. But we believe that if you comfort and care for her she might just have the will to pull through. With her current injuries she believes that she will just be a hindrance to the person she loves. She needs you to show her your love."

Wait why it is if I look after her she will survive.

Show her my love.

I have already watched somebody die that I love I can't go through watching someone else die. This was the only thought circulating through my mind.

Oksana wiped her eyes she started to approach me as she did I looked around to see Babushka and Paul had gone; they must have went out to the car.

Once she was standing in front of me she spoke in the motherly tone that she used to comfort me as a young boy.

She was like my second mother when ever I got in trouble I would come down to Oksana's.

She grabbed my face gently in her two hands and stared me in the eyes. She spoke in a calming tone.

"Listen to my words carefully Dimitri. She might not survive the only chance she has is for you to be by her side. Dimitri my boy you think you have lost your soul mate. I have one thing to tell you Rose didn't lie when she said she would be close by. Think Dimitri don't you feel some sort of connection to this girl. I want you to when you get home please think over what I and Mark have said word for word. You will realise I am right."

Huh? I mean…. What?

Ok no time for this I have no other option than to look after this girl. I walk over to the comatosed body.

I gently slide my hands under her back and head and lift her up.

Within seconds of touching her I feel little mean sparks that seem to become bigger the longer I hold her.

But I can't allow myself to feel this way it isn't Roza.

I pull her small frame closer to my chest and head out to the car the back door is open and Paul is leaning against it.

Once at the door I start to slide myself in holding the mysterious girls pale body. Paul supports her head.

As soon as I am seated in the car he closes the door and jumps into the driver's seat, he carefully but quickly drives home.

Once he has parked he gets our Grandmother safely into the house.

Then opens the door for me I manage to get out the car without hitting Miss mysterious head off of anything.

Once inside the house I realise everybody has gone to bed. I start to walk up the stairs once I get to my room I struggle to open the door but manage using my knee and the back of my hand.

In my room I am hit with the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberry. Roza must have stayed here when she was in Russia.

I walk over to the bed and see there are some clean clothes. I place the girl down on the bed.

She starts to stir slightly as the door opens. It's Paul he seems to have my travel Rucksack.

"I thought I would get your stuff Uncle D. I also wanted to say that if anything changes in her condition for the worse let me know."

I nod and with that he is gone.

Why is everybody tiptoeing around me why can't they just come out with what they want to say?

I turn back to face my bed. Something catches my eye. There seems to be a blob of hair beside the girl. She must be wearing a wig.

I pull the fake bob of and underneath I see the long luscious hair of my Roza.

Her cascading curls flow out on to the pillow in all directions.

But wait it can't be Roza's hair she is dead. I step away and blink a few times. When I reopen my eyes I see the Mazur mobster eyes.

Yip this is definitely my Roza I lean over her and see her struggle to smile. It makes my heart ache to see her in so much pain.

Wait Dimitri is this definitely Roza? You watched her die

My head whips back to face her when I hear her speak.

"Yes Comrade I am alive it was for your own safety, come lie down with me and remember I will always be close."

I gently get onto the bed and pull her to my chest carefully wrapping my arms around her curvy frame.

I drift into a blissful sleep with a toothy grin on my face and my wife in my arms.

**RPOV**

I can't believe he figured out it is me. He is going to hate me so much when he wakes up to find me gone.

Yeah I know what you are thinking your pathetic Rose. But if I don't leave he is in danger of being killed quicker.

When he wakes up he will probably just think he had a dream and plane girl has disappeared. Now since I have a slightly longer life expectancy time to escape again.

Now how to get to Turkey?

All I needed to do was lie down for long enough and think of a plan.

All I needed was time. Time, time time and more time. This was all my life is related to is.

Time.

I needed to be gone by the morning.

Well I might as well be comfortable whilst I think. That definitely includes snuggling up to my husband.

But I know that when I leave my whole heart will also be left behind.

As my heart belongs to my comrade.


	13. Chapter 13

_Longest chapter yet._

_Sorry for the wait._

_Thank you for the reviews we are now up to 90._

_Do you think we can make it up to 100 or more before the next chapter?_

_I also have a poll about chapters._

_Hope you enjoy. _

_And thanks again for reading._

_RubixCubeKid_

_SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT!_

_Ps. Thanks to Olivia Williams who noticed a major mistake on my part. It was Janine's reaction to Dimitri and Rose being Married. She already knew oops. So I have slightly changed that part._

_And wee thank you to the 9 reviews I have gained so far for this chappie ! :D_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line and Luke Jones.**

Chapter Thirteen

_Previously_

_I needed to be gone by the morning._

_Well I might as well be comfortable whilst I think. That definitely includes snuggling up to my husband._

_But I know that when I leave my whole heart will also be left behind._

_As my heart belongs to my comrade._

Think Rose how to escape?

I lay on Dimitri's bed half on his chest half off. My head laid over his beating heart, his arms wrapped securely around me in a safe embrace.

No more running Rose not unless they come back for Dimitri.

Oh who am I kidding I need to leave tomorrow without Dimitri knowing. So I find out who is… well that part is a secret.

Dimitri's, intense body heat was causing me to flutter into a deep sleep. A much need dark dreamless sleep. But what about escaping? Screw that.

I can think of so many good things about sleeping but I didn't know that it could ever be this good.

But one problem is I can't remember where I am. I slowly open my eyes to be blinded by sunlight.

Quickly screwing my eyes back up I grumble to myself. I slowly stretch my body out wincing at the pain. I then rub my eyes and open them.

This time I wasn't dazzled by the blinding light. I tried to pull my self up in to a sitting position but was restricted.

I crane my neck looking like a right idiot trying to see what's holding me down.

I trying to wriggle further into a sitting position but see a wandering tanned hand travelling up my stomach.

I look to my right side to see Dimitri sprawled across the bed we are sharing. His eyes are closed but he has a creepy grin on his face.

At first I actually thought he was awake but then as I watched his steady breathing I realised that thee Dimitri Belikov is…

I was going to say just sleeping but then his had started to travel down to my thigh and his smile grew bigger.

Omg Dimitri Belikov is a sleep groper.

That is one thing I never expected to find out about my husband. Oh well time to go downstairs. On cue my stomach rumbles.

I'm surprised that it never woke up Mr Groper but instead he releases me and turns over on the bed.

I slowly creep out the bed so not to awaken his but I don't think that would actually matter as he is snoring like a bear.

But mostly I'm going slow as I am in such pain that it is taking all my concentration not to squeal from the excruciating pain.

I manage to get out of Dimitri's bedroom without passing out. As I am about to close the door I turn round to see that he is in the exact same position.

About 10 minutes later I have managed to manoeuvre myself down the stairs on my bum like a toddler.

Once in the Belikov's living room I feel exhausted I had used all my energy trying to get down the stairs and am now starting to feel a bit crabby.

As I half limped half dragged myself literally to the kitchen I felt like everything in my mind could have resembled a toddler's behaviour.

I was for starters crabby. More than normal.

Secondly I was tired. Yet again more than normal.

And thirdly I was hungry. No scratch that I was famished no starving. I know that seems no different than normal.

But I Badass Hathaway no Mazur no Belikov. Anyway I Rose haven't eaten anything since leaving Turkey so probably about 2 to 3 days.

In my normal lifestyle I am pushing it if I haven't eaten anything in about 2 to 3 hours.

I got into the familiar kitchen and started raking the cupboards with my mind set on Black bread. But as hard as I looked and sniffed the air hoping to track a hidden loaf I could find nothing.

I started to open the kitchen cupboards for a second time when I heard somebody clear their throat.

Caught.

I was caught red handed so much for my ninja skills. I slowly turned round feeling like a naughty school child who had just been caught jumping in a muddy puddle in their best clothes.

But as I turned round I was faced by the familiar smiling faces of Olena, Paul, Yeva, Sonya, Viktoria, Karolina and even 6 year old Zoya.

I looked at my… welll they truly are now my real family. My eyes slowly moved along the line of Belikovs standing smiling at me except from one.

Paul. My lanky nephew was leaning against the kitchen wall smirking with his arms crossed over is chest.

If I was older I would have sworn he was my child. Not by looks and definitely not from his height but from his attitude.

His attitude was similar to mine in sarcasm, he is aso quite bad tempered and well he is moving up the levels of badassness. Definietly no where near me.

And never will be… I hope. I would never hear the end of it.

I realised that me and Paul had been staring at each other. Or more to the point we had been staring each other out waiting to see who would blink first.

But Paul knowing that it could actually take us more than 4 hours before either of us won, spoke.

Yes if you are wondering once me and Paul sat outside for 4 hours waiting to see who would blink first. Strangely we both blinked at the same time so we called it a draw.

We actually had the competition outside and it was sunny at first then it started raining by the time we had stopped thunder and lighting was crackling through the sky.

Lucky we had just moved away from the tree we were sitting under. Or we would have been barbequed Dhampirs.

"Everybody didn't I say the next time we saw Aunt Rose that she would be rummaging through our cupboars searching for food and of course aswell as eating everything that is edible in our house she would have some sort of injjury."

As he finished his mini speech he winked at me and threw me a shiny green apple. He also mouthed 'one-nil to me'.

I grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it.

What a cheeky little sod, I was thinking as my stomach rumbled at the same time loudly enough to scare people living in Siberia.

The Belikov's quietly chuckled at the Rose tummy rumble speciality I had subconsciously performed.

I gently pushed myself off the counter I was leaning on after eating the apple within a minute. I aimed the core at the bucket and got it in on the first attempt.

I slowly took the couple of short steps to the table in the kitchen taking a seat. I felt slightly overjoyed at the pain easing as I sat.

I looked up to see the Belikovs had joined me at the table. They all looked like they wanted to speak but Olena broke the silence first.

"Rose what happened? You look like you have been in a serious fight."

Everybody looked me over with there eyes. I felt very exposed. They deserved to know everything. What has happened, what is happening, how I got injured.

I wanted to tell them everything but I just can't. I love them to much to expose them to the risk that comes attached with the story.

I will tell them… but at a further date. If I survive that long.

I reached across the table and grabbed Olenas hand. My eyes looked at her tanned and smooth hands.

I scolded myself for not looking at her I took a deep breath in and brought my head up to look her in the eyes.

I spoke in my Guardian voice showing no emotions.

"Olena I want to tell you but I just can't put you at risk. I know it is such a rubbish exsuce but you have to believe me that it is for the best. I need you all to trust me with your lifes I know it is a lot to ask for but it's the only way for everyone I love to survieve."

I sat back waiting for some sort of conformation that they definietly did trust me and that they agreed with my descion not to inform them of everything that may or may not happen.

Yeva spoke for the first time breaking the un-easy silence.

"Grandchild of course we trust you. You have saved us so many times already. We will do whatever needs to be done."

I smiled at her. This is what I love about Yeva she believes in me 100%.

"Thank you Grandmother. Firstly I need you all to promise me that you will do everything I say."

They all mumble that they agree.

I carry on my lecture.

"Ok Firstly Dimitri is not to know that I am alive. I know that this means lying to him since he knows that it was me last night but I need you to tell him that it was a dream. I also need you not to question me on this just let me tell you that I am doing this to proect him from death and because I love him."

The Belikovs all went to speak at the same time but I wasn't listening as I felt a warm feeling in my head and I heard Dimitri coming down the stairs.

Quickly ignoring the pain I slinked out the back door of the Belikovs hiding behind a big plant pot.

After about 10 minutes I heard the little pitter patters of Zoyas feet coming round the side of the plant pot.

Her beautiful little face pops round the corner. With her little Belikov tooothy grin plastered on her face.

She looks behind her and to her left then right and spoke in a whispered tone "Uncles D gone Auntie Roooosa".

My little Zoya will make a perfect Ninja. She sticks out her small hand for me to grab.

I took it carefullly as she slowly and cautiously walked me in to the house. The little sweetie took me all the way to my seat.

I sat down in the seat and stretched my arms out to her. She had been holding that sparkle in her eyes telling me that she wanted her Auntie to hug her.

When I placed her on my knee she lent against me and whispered again in my ear "Thank you Anutie Roooosa I love you and your cuddles." I kissed her on the crown of her head.

I loved this child like she was my own. She is probably the cloest I will ever get to having a child.

I look up to see everyone yet again staring at me in awe. I open my mouth to say

'Take a picture it will last longer' But I pause after seeing Paul putting his camera phone back in his pockets.

He sees me watching and me and mouths ' blackmail'.

This boy doesn't know who he is dealing with especially when blacmail is involved.

Anyway back to the ticking clock.

"Ok I need you to phone Abe.."

Before I could carry on the phone rang. Paul picked it up since it was beside answered it.

"Hey speaking of the devil. Yeah of course we were talking about you. No. Uncle D just went out to get ingredients for black bread. Ok I will tell everyone you are coming over. What we are to pack our suitcases. Why? Ok sorry I will just do it."

Paul turned to look at me I nodded at spoke again in to the phone interupting my rambling father.

"Abe is Rose coming because we all miss her so much."

The voice on the end that I had come to recognise so well was gone silence taking his place. Watching Paul I could see the pain in his eyes.

I needed to telly my dad I was ok even if it blew my cover. My eyes searched the kitchen for paper and a pen.

And as if reading my mind Yeva handed me a pad of paper and a pen.

I quickly wrote on the paper.

**Paul tell him. 'Safeline, 15 minutes, unsafe home-home'**

I know like it sounds like a bunch of random words but he would know my code. I couldn't care if it put me at risk I couldn't put my mother and father through that pain.

I slid the note across the table to Paul. His eyes scanned the piece of paper and repeated what I had written on it.

Nothing else was said so Paul hung up the phone.

I place Zoya down onto her feet so she could go to her mother.

I stood up using the table to balance me.

"Dimitri will be back soon I need to leave. From now you need to do exactly as my father says. You will need to pack your suitcases and remember deny everything and anything to Dimitri. Please."

They all nodded. I turn and hug them all. I got to Yeva who held a bag on the end of her finger.

"This is yours Grandchild and you will also need these."

I took the bag from her and hugged her I looked to see what she was handing me and it was a bunch of car keys.

"Dimitri's ?" she nodded whilst smirking.

I smiled and chuckled she then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Roza I am glad you are now officaly part of our family. You two are soulmates."

Everybody behind gasped I hugged her for a second time.

She lowered her voice as she spoke in my ear.

"Tell him soon that you are alive yu are breaking his heart I understand why… but the bond you too hold will protect you both. Yes Roza the bond don't pretend like you don't know about it. It will actually save both your asses."

I couldn't help but laugh at two things.

1. why is it that all the Belikovs seem to do is whisper, stare and gasp.

2. She actually said ass and made a proper joke.

I stepped back from the hugging, nodding. I walked slowly towards the front door with my bag slung over my left shoulder my keys in my right hand.

As I opened the front door I lifted my right hand waving at them without looking back. I quickly walked over and unlocked the jeep.

As I got in to the front seat I couldn't help but grumble at the fact that my dad had given my husband my jeep.

He knew that I never let any one drive my car. I know it sounds immature and snobby but she is mine I saved up and bought her my self she is specially customised with guns and weapons everything technology wise is in this car.

I put a mental note in my head saying if I got out of this ok to get both the men in my life a lecture about this car.

With that thought stuck in my head I drove off towards the private airport in Baia it would take about two hours to get there in my jeep.

I sat back and started to relax the best I could waiting to reach my destination.

A few minutes later the jeeps phone started to ring. I place a couple of codes into what looks like a sat nav and hear my dads voice.

"Who is this I am speaking to?" His annoyance was clearly shwoing through his tone.

I decided that I would have a little bit of fun with him.

"I am sorry I just thought you might have missed me."

There was silence then his voice returned.

"What do you want? And I won't ask agaain who ae you?"

I must have been mistaken because I thought my father was meant to be very intelligent but clearly not.

"Ok fine the Belikovs will be attacked within about 3 hours their target is Dimitri Belikkov and our home in Turkey will probably be bugged."

This time I didn't have to wait long for a reply as his loud voice cam booming through the phone.

"Are you threating me."

What is he talking about.

"Just think about what I said. How would I know all this information?"

Seriously the silence on the end of the phone lasted about 10 minutes. I had almost gone into a day dreaming waiting for some sort of reply until his voice suddenly boomed back through the car echoing of the inside.

"Ok the Belikovs are now headed to my home in Turkey. Safely. I am also heading there with some friends. I will check my house for bugs but if I find out you are lying I will hunt you down."

That was the last straw he just insulted me even further. I know he may think I am dead but he knows that he just phoned my secret safe line.

I know he may be in denial but my mouth didn't stay shut lon enough for me to properly think.

"Hunt me down. Wow that is a new one you know what forget I ever said anything and then whatever happens will be on your head be it rather than mine."

Still breathing heavily from my rant I leaned over to switch off the phone still watching the road. As I pressed the end button the last thing I heard was.

"Kiz?"

It took me just under an hour to reach the private airstrip. It was maybe because I was driving at 100 mph.

Once on the strip I parked my jeep behind the old shed.

I grabbed my bag heading out of my car and over to one of two planes on the runway.

I walked up the stairs and into the open plane cautiously to see Captain Sparrow.

I opneed and closed my mouth like a fish.

I culdn't think what to say but he spoke for me.

"Rose Rose you should know that I will be taking you home and I am only hear as your father said I could take a break. And I decided I was going to come see Olena. But that can wait I shall take you back to Turkey first."

I nodded and thanked Jack.

Ok if you are wondering… well you know that Captain Jack Sparrow flies me about the place.

Well when I first started to travel to Russia he blankly refuesd to leave the plane. Over time he grudguly agreed to leave it and come with me to the Belikov's.

And from there on he now speands a lot of his free time with Olena. Nothing that I know of has happened but me and my sisters as in Vik, sonya and Karolina believe that they should get together.

Once everything is sorted and there is no immediate death threats aimed at me or anyone else who is associated with me.

I think that I Rose Belikov will have to get my little cupid bow and arrow out and do some serious mathmaking.

I realised that during my mental flashback and fanatasizing of becoming Rose the love goddesss- has a nice ring doesn't it. The plane was already lifting up higher and higher into the air.

It took about a toatl of 4 hours to reach my house. We… well I mean Jack landed in the garden. Well again I mean the garden runway.

I have spent the whole flight of thinking of my next plan of action and you know what I can't think of anything.

At least one thing that isn't a worry on my mind is the fact that it is daylight so I don't have to worry about everyone I know becoming a snack to strigoi on their arrival.

I thank and thank Jack for taking time to bring me home. He shrugs it of like it is no problem.

Getting off the plane my stomach rumbles again. I try and quicken my walking or more likely limping pace towards my home.

Thinking of the things I had to do once I got in.

Check for bugs and or death threats.

Have a shower.

Sleep.

And definietly eat a lot. Like a big plateful of doghnuts. No not doghnuts I haven't eaten them since I left the court. 6 years withoug a single sniff, glimpse, lick or bite of a chocoloate doghnut.

No it's so true I Rose hathawtay now eat salad and am a more healthy person.

Anyway first I need to get into the house making sure that im not gonna get fried from any of my dads secret lasers he leaves on when nobody is around.

As I reach the end of the path to my home of the past 6 years. I stop short when I don't see the little latterns in the grass aren't on.

If the latterns aren't on that means that somebody is home. I clear my mind waiting to see if I can sense anything but all I can feel is … Lissa she is sleeping on a plane becoming closer as the bond feels more alive and I also feel that Dimitri is closer through the bond. I pull on that side of the bond and feel that he is tired and confused.

I know what you may be thinking two bonds. I do have two bonds but I am only shadow kissed to Lissa. Dimitris bond is different in a way. No time to explain right now.

But back to the house I sense nobody is inside which confirms all my fears. That I do now know who is a traitor. But I can't work out why?

Shaking my head to try and clear the disbelief I continue to walk into my unlocked home. I wlak straight up to my bedroom. Slinging by bag on the floor.

I walk over to my dressing table. And quickling remember I also need to remove my charm that has been hiding my identity.

I place in one of my desk drawers so it won't be misplaced and find it's way in to the wrong hands.

I sit down on the seat and feel under my desk for a bump.

I then press it and a keypad comes out I type in the code 16661824. I have only ever used this system once but right ow I need it more than ever.

I watch my mirror slowy change into a blue print 3D map of my home. It shows each room and high levels of technology, radiation and heat levels.

Radiation is to check for things like bombs or things along that line. The heat levels are to show me if anybody had been around or there somebody hidding in something obscure.

There seems to be very high levels in Lukes room which tells me he has been around in the past two hours.

Then lastly the technology is extremely higher than normal in the board room, kitchen, Lukes room and my room.

It even shows me on the 3D model where exactly the high level is coming from.

First mt room it is showing me that it is in my lamp. I walk over to my lamp and pull out a little microphone with a tiny cable that looks like an ariel.

Well now all I need to do is collect all the others and then blow them up. Simple as that.

I look back at my screen and can see one in the kitchen it looks like it might actually be in the fridge.

I leave my bedrrom and look at the stairs that I have already just climbed up so I decide to something that I am so familiar with I know it will be painful but it will be quicker than walking down the stairs. I slide down the banister.

It takes ma a couple of minutes to try and get myself down from it. But once I am off it I march the best I can into the kitchen I open the fridge and look in it but find nothing.

If I was hidihng a microphone bug where would I place it? In the freezer. I reopen the fridge and open the freezer compartment and attached to the ice cream I find another bug.

I grab the ice cream and close the fridge.

I pull the bug of the ice cream and put it in my pocket. I then walk over to the drawer in the kitchen that holds the cutlery and grab a spoon.

I then take it all back up to my bedroom. I place the ice cream on my desk I then go into my unsuite bathroom.

I turn on the shower at the same time I hear a plane coming closer. Guess that means that I can't blow up the bugs I still need to get one from the board room and check out Lukes room.

That can all be done later. Now what to do with some bugs that I can't blow up because now with everybody arriving it would attract attention. Un-wanted attention possibley from Tasha and the little shit who is helping her.

And if I was correct on whom this person was I was going to kill them as simple as that. They threatened the man I love. That attack at the academy wasn't aimed at me but him.

I looked round the bathroom and saw the shower was starting to steam up so I remove the bugs from my pocket and drop them into the toilet and flush.

I then strip and get into the shwoer. It was a ok shower it's quite hard trying to balance your sore body and wash whilst having my casted leg sticking out the shower door so it wouldn't get soaking wet.

One out the shower I dried of and changed into a pairt of shorts and a vest. I rebanaged my stomach and tended to all my small wounds.

I then pressed the button on my desk to get rid of all 3D computer stuff. It took a couple of minuted for my mirror to re appear duiring my wait I eat all the ice cream that was in the tub there wasn't a lot but enough to make me feel sleepy.

I could hear some noise downstairs but not enough to worry me. So I just closed my eyes for a little rest.

"Meeting now."

I jumped straight out my bed. Caused by the frightening noise of my fathers voice. I realised he wasn't talking to me but everybody else. I stretched slowly and made my way creeping along the wall in to Lukes room.

Befor I joined the meeting I suppose you could say from the dead.

I walked straight over to his cabinet by his bed and found it was locked.

On swift quick with my good foot caused it too swing open.

And inside was guns with target ranges a photo album and a pile of bugs (speaker bugs no the insect type.)

Well it turns out my best Friend Guardian Luke Jones wasn't who I thought he was a traitor. I put the pile of 10 bugs in my pocket.

I sat down on his bed and opened the photo album to see it was empty apart from two photos.

The first on was a young boy with Ozera blue eyes he had black hair and was a Dhamphir he was cuddling into Tasha Ozera. The boy looked about 5 and Tasha looked in her early 20's. The next photo was Tasha looking about the age she was now or a couple of years younger. Hugging a man who was probably about 6ft he was the same as the person as the little boy he looked so similar.

I quickly pocketed the photos and headed towards the living room. When I enetered I saw all the Belikovs just sitting chatting.

I walked through the middle of them and over to where the fireplace was. I turned and looked at them to see they hadn't noticed me yet.

I fllicked a switch at the side of the firplace and it swung out revealing a gap in the wall. It made a cluncking sound as it moved away from the wall. It looked like something out of a horror movie but missing the creepy back ground music.

I stepped into the whole in the wall and turned to pull the firplace back to see the Belikovs stating at me. I quickly waved at them and pulled the fireplace back so it was securely against the wall.

I then slowly limped along the pitchblack corridor running my hand allong the wall so I didn't bump into anything.

I find the meeting room wall and turn the handle. I open the door/ wall and squeeze in the room. I hear my father talking about safety well more lecturing.

I close the wall up quietly and turn round to see nobody is paying attention to me or my father. I look round the room and see two bugs. One under the table closet to me. The head of the table where I sit in my big plump leather seat.

This board room is for meetings but is mainly my office. Yes I know it is a sock by I do actually do paperwork and stuff. The second bug is on the back of my chair it is blended in quite well I have to admit.

I limp over to my chair where my father is now reiterating everything he has just said I pull of the bug and I sit on the chair carefully so that all the air won't woosh out of it and give me away.

Since they haven't noticed me yet I though I should play a little game with them.

My dad finally finished taking an intake of breath and before I could speak he starts to ramble again this time in Turkish. He has definietely gone crazy it's not like anybody will understand him apart from me and mum.

So whilst he is talking I look to my right to see Dimitri sitting there so I whispher to him.

"Hey can you pass me the water jug please?"

He reaches for it and places it infront of me without even looking. Hmmm no reaction oh well. I place the bug from the back of the seat into the jug then then one I have just ripped of from under the table and then I add the other 10 from my shorts pocket.

Now what to do with the jug? Why not just give it back to Dimitri my rain tells me.

"Pstt put the jug back please." I watch him stretch his arm out for it and places it back in the center of the table.

Still no reaction from anyone. What to do?

I look at the table to see bottles of water and some crisps. Yet again I ask Dimitri to get it for me.

"Yo comrade pass me a bottle of water and the bowl of crisps please."

He sighs loudly and thumps it down on to the table in front of me. I look round the table to see them all just staring at the floor looking utterly depressed well except Lissa who looks depressed staring at the ceiling leaning on Pyro's shoulder.

I open the water and take a large swig from it. I watch Dimitri who looks like he is thinking very hard. His right hand is turning his wedding ring on his left hand. I t looks like he is doing it subconsciously.

I start to eat the crisps in the bowl. Crunching very loudly I see my mothers head starting to twitch and she looks at Dimitri watching him twirl the ring on his finger.

The expression on her face is brilliant it goes all scrunched up then her mouth opens.

"Dimitri why did you let my little girl die?" Her voice is definietley angry.

This statement from my mother catches everybodys attention. I continue to eat my crisps loudly but nothing.

Dimitri looks up from his hands and nods.

My mother turns bright red and starts to stand from her chair looking like she is about to pounce. Then she starts to shout.

"Why did you not protect her? She loved you so much. I know you ripped her heart to shreds but I always thought you would get back together. But I know for a fact she died trying to save you. You didn't do anything…"

Her rant is cut off by sobbing as she slumps back down into her seat. Exhausted from shouting. My dad tries to comfort her but she shrugs him off.

Whilst watching this battle of the words my hand once again reachs for the bowl to find it empty but I didn't have time to worry about that because Dimitris Guardian mask dropped and he started to speak in a angry growl.

It was nothing like I had ever seen before. It was very dangerous but also sexy at the same time.

"Janine I do love Rose with everything in my body, I would have given my life for her to be here right now. I froze. That fact is shredding me to pieces now that one of the main things we are taught is to never freeze and I did exactly that. Roza was my soul mate and nobody can or will ever replace her or what we have.. had."

Aw my mum looked shocked so did everybody else. Now I knew it was time to let everyone know I was here.

So I spoke.

"Aw I love to you to comrade."

No respons come on I just admitted my love. Ok lets get him to pass me another bottle of water.

"Dimitri can you pass me a bottle of water."

I heard him growl but out of the corner of my eye I could see Lissa lift her head and she blinked her eyes several times.

As she started to smile and pat Pyros shoulder Dimitri slammed the bottle of the table. So as revenge I took the top of it and threw the water over him. And then I threw the empty bottle at him.

Dimitri immediately thumped his hand down on the table catching everybodys attention and spun round in his seat.

His face showed at first show anger which quickly changed in to a smile. So being Rose I decided to add a sarcastic comment.

"Took you all long enough."

Within a second of Dimitri looking at me he stepped over to me and got on his knee in front of me and touched my face.

His thumbs carressed my cheek being careful of my black eye.. Kneeling down we were roughly at the same height.

His eyes bore into mine searching for something then he pulled me closer so our lips were inches apart.

Then our lips were connected the spark that told us we were soul mates cracking through both of us.

After a loving passionate quick make-out session with a few pecks to finish off with we pulled apart from each other smiling.

I then looked up at the rest of my friends and family. Lissa was smiling so was Christian, Adrian was looking at me intently I just ignored him.

My mother and father both had tears runnning down their face. Dimirtri stood up so he was beside me. I pushed my self off my seat and limped towards my parents who flew off their seats and grabbed me in a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then we reluctanly pulled away. My dad opened his mouth and I shook my head. I pulled out the pictures I found earlier and handed them to my dad and mum. They studied them then my father spoke.

"No this isn't who I think it is."

I nod my head as my dad throws the picture on the table. Pyro sees the photo and stares at it.

I feel Dimitri standing behind me so I step back and lean against him. His arms immediately go around my waist and his head leans on my shoulder. I realise he has been looking at the photo.

He speaks "Who is that with Tasha, is it a relative of Christians?"

I don't want to have to tell them this but it is for the best.

"Everybody there is a lot to tell but I well tell you some information now and the rest with the Belikovs tomorrow after everybody has slept. In the photo is Tasha Ozera and Luke Jones. The guy who was at the academy with me."

Adrian speaks first.

"But how they look nothing alike?"

I glare at him then speak.

"Because Luke is wearing a spitit induced chain that will bring his height down to 6ft with blue eyes. The real Luke Ozera. He is Tasha's son."

Christian looks shocked. But before I can speak to him my dad speaks up.

"We will discuss this in the morning everybody go to bed and sleep."

My mother and father leave the room first then christian with Lissa who sends a message through the bond saying.

_Glad to see you are ok we will talk tommorow love you sis._

Dimitri steps to my side and takes my hand as we walk towards the door Adrian stands in the way he reaches out to me but I step closer to Dimitri.

Adrian sighs and then speaks "Little Dhamphir please talk to me I don't know what I have meant to have done."

I outright laugh the little Royal shit. I reach out and slap him across the face.

"Adrian don't you dare lie to me. Of course you know what you have done you just thougt I would never find out."

As I speaks he starts to pale. I start to walk out the room pulling Dimitri with me.

"Adrian did you not think I would find out that you knew that Tasha had killed your Aunt. That you had evidence that prove I was innocent but allowed me to rot in that prison for a year."

He starts to stutter but by this point I have been sweept up in to Dimitris strong tanned arms and am being whisked along the corridor and up to my bedroom by my husband.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you readers for being patient._

_I know it has taken a long while to get this chapter out in the next while they will be slower but will definitely still be coming out._

_Thank you for the reviews now at 101. Can we raise that I wonder hmm._

_Thanks again. Please feel free to review and hope you enjoy._

_P.s there may be a few mistakes haven't fully read it over will sort it at some point._

_RubixCubeKid. :D_

Chapter Fourteen

Carried like a queen along the stone corridor of my parent home in Turkey. I know you may want to know more about Adrian and how he was a little prick no… more like a big shit.

I will explain about it all at some point and what my plotted revenge shall be but at the moment I am trying to distract myself by thinking how sad it is that I still spend most of my time living with my parents.

Just so you know I actually do have my own house… well more like a palace for a princess. I designed it myself and got an architect to build it for me.

The house is actually just a medium sized beach house. Made of wood and is like a bungalow on the one level. It does have stairs that lead up into a attic which I use as a library/study, workplace.

My home is actually in the Maldives on the beach- land originally owned by my father but signed to me at birth.

There are no others houses around mine for miles since I actually live on a small island surrounded by miles and miles of beach.

I once ran it not thinking that it would be no more than 20 miles when I got home I realised that I had been away for 10 hours and it turned out it was a 75 mile long stretch in a square.

Thinking back to that memory boy am I glad I took a backpack with water in it…. But I do have to say that I resembled a lobster after my long run.

I was so burnt that it was unbelievable. I spent the rest of week either walking like I had just had an accident in my pants or lying down covered from head to toe in Greek yogurt.

Or something that resembled it since I wasn't in Greece to be honest I don't want to know what they used as a replacement but it had a funny smell and it lingered for weeks.

Just the thought of it now makes me want to shudder… I never realised I had actually shuddered in reality until I felt warm breath against my ear.

I wait in anticipation for my Comrades next move but he doesn't speak or do anything I actually feel quite disappointed I was hoping for some sort of… I don't know something maybe a small peck on the lips or a full make-out-session since I am his wife.

I feel myself being shaken slightly; I look up to see Dimitri half smirking I give him a questioning shrug in which he replies with a mocking pout.

I never realised that I had been pouting like a kid but it's the fact that he actually was making fun of me I actually feel like I am the adult now. Our roles have been reversed- wait that will never happen, probably just wishful thinking.

I shake my head slightly to knock my self back in to reality. I bend my head up seeing Dimitri pondering all the hallways he is faced with.

I chuckle just finding it slightly humorous that he looks a little bit intimidated that he me actually be lost. Being the ordinary person I am I decide to play with him.

"Something the matter dear husband?"

He clears his throat then speaks.

"Well Roza _my _wife I may or may not be unsure where I am supposed to be going."

Then he winks at me. I definitely like this new man in front of me he is a god who has a funny side I think, I might just have a winner here.

But I can tell his is still holding up his Guardian mask.

"Left then right up the stairs and the door right at the end of the hallway on the right."

He nods and starts to jog up the stair way he seems to be slightly eager and for no reason …I wonder why?

As he gets to the top of the stairs I question him.

"Comrade why are you in such a rush?"

I study his face but he gives nothing away. Once we reach my door he opens it still juggling me in his arms.

Within a second I was gently placed onto the bed. I wince slightly as my leg hits the mattress bouncing slightly. I take a deep breath and manage to control the pain.

I feel the bed sink slightly beside me. I open one eye to see Dimitri sitting with his head in his hands.

I push my self up into a sitting position and gently rub his back in what I hope is a soothing motion and calming feeling for him.

I feel him start to relax removing his hands from his face; I then remove my hand from his back and lie back down on the bed.

I yet again close my eyes just wishing the darkness would take over me the sleeping kind I mean.

At least we both won't have nightmares any more since Robert is dead. Even as a strigoi he could still torture us both at the same time or individually which was worse.

Taunting both of us, with our one common weakness. Each other.

Within a couple of minutes of lying on the bed again I feel it sink again this time I know Dimitri is lying down beside me.

If it wasn't for the fact that the dent he made in the bed caused me to slide closer it was definitely his body heat that gave it away.

I felt my hand being taken I opened my eyes as Dimitri linked his giant warm fingers with my bruised small hands. His thumb gently stroking my hand.

I rolled my head to the side to see him staring at the ceiling as if sensing I was looking at him he drags his eyes from my ceiling to look at me.

He gently scoots over so he is closer to me, so I am half embedded in to his side. Our faces were touching from cheek to cheek.

There was nothing sexual about the way we were positioned at the moment; it is just something comforting for the both of us to do. I just needed to be in his presence and I think he just needed the same thing.

We lay in silence for about 10 minutes before Dimitri kissed me softly on my cheek I couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.

But before I could react my bedroom door swung open hitting the wall with a loud bang.

I lifted my head to see Yeva sauntering into my room. I looked over to see Dimitri was in a sitting position but once he saw Yeva he just flopped back on to the bed- groaning.

I propped myself up on my elbows to see Yeva standing in front of me smiling. Her smile was a genuine smile- which was kind of freaky.

She spoke in English bringing me out of a staring competition with her perfect pearl white teeth- I wonder if they are her own.

"Everything shall survive little flower. Nothing shall wilt."

Bloody riddles again. I turned to look at Dimitri again to see him also propped up on his elbow with a half grin half confused facial expression.

I went to open my mouth to speak but Yeva was already walking towards the door. She grabbed the door handled and started to shut the door on her way out shouting over her shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to seeing great grandchildren running around. They will be very beautiful and badass at the same time. Beauty and danger are the perfect combination."

And with that the door clicked shut and the noise of her shuffling feet receding into the distance. She was gone.

I allowed myself to flop backward so that I was lying down again. I felt Dimitri lie down as well I could feel his questioning excitement buzzing through the air.

I just decided to ignore him and lay my head on to… wait his stomach was level with my head.

So I wiggled up the bed so that I was level with those stunning chocolate orbs that people called eyes. I call them sexy.

Silence, silence silence that is the only thinking going on in this room and of course breathing and the clocking ticking.

Whilst we both stare into each others eyes I reach my hand up and cup my loves face. Even though we are both lying on our sides he still manages to relax his head into my hand at a weird angle.

This man is definitely talented. Stroking his face lightly I lean forward to kiss him. I watch him also lean in closer so that our lips are touching and we're off our lips moulding together in a perfect fit, tongues battling out like a beautiful Argentina tango across a beautiful shiny dance floor with the orange glow of the sun slowly setting on a warm summer's day.

Just let me tell you it was that good and that was only the warm up. Be both broke apart gasping for breath foreheads rest against the others. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's eyes searching my face.

At that point I realised I was still grasping onto my guardian mask. I took a deep breath and let it fall away.

By doing this after 6 years of having it almost constantly up I felt like I was naked in a public place. I was also letting the man I love see in to the depth of my soul the good and the bad. Hoping he would still love and accept.

I watched Dimitri blink and then he dropped his Guardian mask and for the first time ever I saw the true emotions of Dimitri Belikov.

I couldn't help but smile at nothing… I just felt happy and it seemed to be contagious as I watched Dimitri smile too.

He wrapped his arms round me and kissed me on my forehead as my door slammed open for the second time today.

I didn't turn round as I knew it was Lissa so I just rested my head against Dimitri. Where as Dimitri literally growled at her causing her to stop in her tracks, only for a few seconds.

I could sense and hear her getting closer so I quickly checked her mind to see what her agenda was… and it wasn't what I wanted.

So I pulled out of Dimitris arms and faced her.

"Stop."

She froze in movement and questioned me.

"Why Rose, why won't you let me heal you leg?"

She just didn't get it .

"Lis I can't take anymore darkness from you without using it, otherwise I will go crazy. Now I want you to listen to me carefully and do not protest.

I need to take the darkness from you. So in a minute when I tell you to I want you to open your mind and give it to me and get out of here."

She just nodded.

I walked over to her and hugged her she hugged me back tighter not helping my still sore ribs and stomach. As if sensing it she stepped back.

I hobbled over to the door and shouted really loudly.

"Sparky get your ass up here now."

It took him a few minutes to reach my bedroom and when he did he was panting slightly.

"Sparky do you have enough energy to carry Lissa back to your room in a minute?"

He simply replied 'Yes' knowing I was in a hurry.

"Dimitri" I spoke.

I jumped when his voice echoed from behind me.

"Yes Roza."

"See in my wardrobe on the top shelf there is a box can you get it down for me?"

I turned round to see Dimitri had the box in his hands. I took the lid of the box and looked at the sparkling sharp knife in the box.

Dimitri paled slightly and I chuckled. I walked over to my best friend and took her hands in mine.

"Now."

Looking into her mind I could see she was reluctant at first to give it all to me and there was a lot… a lot more than normal, but she could feel it herself once it leaked out of her she felt calm and she could think she could remember all the good times now rather than feeling depressed.

I opened my eyes to see her swaying slightly now. I watched Sparky catch her and carry her out the room closing the door in the process.

I closed my eyes focusing on clearing my mind and containing the darkness in a little box in my mind.

I turned round to face Dimitri who was standing beside the bed watching me. Once I got closer he spoke.

"Roza your eyes resemble those of cats the shape of your pupil and your eye colour has turned to grey…"

Before he could continue he needs the truth.

"Dimitri sit down we are going to have a long talk."

I guess it is time to tell him everything.

I sat on the bed and after a few minutes I felt Dimitri sit beside me. I looked at him to still see him clutching the box.

I outstretched my hand and reluctantly he gave me the sharp knife. I started to saw at my cast from the top. From my experience with this knife I had made especially for cutting cast it would take about 20 minutes.

"Ok Dimitri what to tell you. As you know I am or were 'The Machine'. I can now control the darkness I take from Lissa. But I can also take it from other people and I use it for my shadow kissed abilities- that I will show soon. I will actually show you one trick after I remove this stupid cast."

I took a big breath after speaking as I had just rushed it all out very quickly, not wanting to tell him anymore encase it freaked him out.

I quickly glanced at him to see his mouth open and closing like a fish. I turned back to look at the cast that I was halfway through already, guess I would be quicker getting it off since Paul had applied it.

No offence to him he had done a great job but was inexperienced in the area of casts. I need to remind myself to go over it with him at some point.

Dimitri shaking me slightly brought me out of my thoughts as Doctor Mazur. Once he realised he had my attention he spoke.

"Roza what aren't you telling me. You're not planning on dumping me like a little school boy are you?"

I chuckled thinking he was joking he wasn't his face showed only sadness and worry. In that moment he looked like a young child rather the godly like man he actually is.

I felt like a mother who had to reassure their child so that is what I did.

"No comrade it's nothing like that…. It's like I don't know how to explain… well I do I just don't know how you will react that's all. Can we discuss this later?"

He nodded turning to completely face me. He used his large tanned, calloused hand to cup my face so I was looking him in the eyes- seeing the truth.

"Whatever it is Roza I will stand by your side. I will never leave you I promise."

He then pecked me on the lips and allowed me to car on cutting more like sawing away at my cast once it broke off on to the floor in two halves, I placed the knife back down into the box and asked Dimitri to put it back he did so and came to stand in front of me.

"What now Roza ?"

His facial expressions showed disgust at the state of my leg. It was so horribly bruised that it was black all over. It also had my bone sticking partly out.

Only one simple answer to give him.

"What and see Comrade."

I shuffled back onto the bed so my leg was elevated straight-out. I then released the darkness in a controlled manner. One of shadow kissed abilities is to use it for healing. It can only heal if it had been inflicted by another person on purpose- intentionally to harm.

So as a trick I have learnt to use the darkness to heal myself. By weirdly sending it to my hands, it seeps out my palms so you can see the ball of black cloudy darkness. Since the darkness is part of me it allows me to bend it and shape it so that it forms a spider web shape.

I then direct it towards the area I want to heal. It all sounds very cool accept from to move the darkness you have to push it and it can be quite stubborn. And not everyone can see the darkness so I look like an idiot swatting and pushing thin air. But I know that Dimitri can see it . All shall be revealed later.

So since I have shaped the darkness I push it over my leg and once it reaches a close distance it's like a magnet it zones in on the are heals it then vanishes not effecting me anymore.

I look at my leg to see that it is scar free. I stand up stretching and feel that my ribs no longer hurt- the darkness must of sensed the injury and healed it.

After stretching my newly healed body, I take two steps over to Dimitri and wrap my arms around his waist. He hugged me back slightly but let go and then grabs me again tighter burying his head in my hair.

We soon parted I walked into the bathroom turning the shower on wanting it to be warm and comforting to my tense muscles.

I quickly nipped out the bathroom to get my pj's but stopped in the process after seeing Dimitri staring out the window I walked over to him standing on my tip toes and kisses the back of his neck.

I then shouted that I was going for a shower. Closing the bathroom door but not locking it. I stripped all of my clothes of and entered the shower.

How do I explain to Dimitri the big thing he knows I am hiding. How would a person you love react to such a thing?

Still being a little rebellious caused me to approach the big secret I have been hiding for the past couple of days.

I think that it would be best to just show him and see how he reacts. What do you think. I stand under the cascading water droplets and speak in my mind.

_Hey comrade you gonna join me in the shower?_

Nothing no reply. So I try again.

_Comrade you know you want to join me. Get your butt in here now._

Still nothing and I can't hear any movement in my room. One last try and then im giving up.

_Heylooooo anybody out there?_

Next thing I know the shower door is pushed open and my comrade steps into the shower in all his glory. And I mean all of it.

Now to test my theory.

"Comrade what made you join me?"

He smiles at me and in a sexy whisper says.

"You my beautiful wife."

I shake my head and glare at him.

"That is partly true, I can tell but you are lying or more to the point missing something out."

He rubs his shoulder and then blurts out what he has been keeping.

"I heard this voice in my head that sounded like you and well I felt like I had to do what it said."

_Oh really Comrade?_

I just smile at him. He steps closer places his arms around me so that they are resting on my back.

_I likey a lot Comrade._

I wink at him and wrap my arms around his waist, allowing one hand to trail up and down my back.

_Dimitri you wanted to know what I was hiding this is it. We have a bound I am not to sure how but I think Yeva knows. Please don't freak out. _

By this point I am begging him. Shaking slightly.

"Please don't leave me."

Dimitri places his forehead against mine.

_**Never my Roza. A bond wow! I knew Yeva once spoke about a bond between… I can't remember what she wask talking about but I mean Roza this is wonderful it just makes us so connected.**_

_I know Comrade I just didn't think you would like the idea of your privacy being invaded by me._

At that moment I hear a mental chuckle.

**Roza my wife my soul mate you are my life I owe everything to you to share this bond is … wow words can't express how amazing it is . The only person I would ever want this to be with is you.**

I can't help but smile at his beautiful words.

"Me too Dimitri. This bond is different from Lissa as well as with practice we will be able to sense the other as in area of location."

Dimitri pulls me closer if that is even possible kissing me all over whispering to me in Russian.

And lets just say we both had a shower and came out squeaky clean. But it got very very steamy in their filled with love and passion. Making up for everything we had missed out on in the past years. I knew I would be sorer than the cabin that night but I would welcome this pain knowing that I would wake up beside the love of my life.

Tomorrow we would go speak to Yeva about our bond and then we would try to figure out a plan to rid evil from our life's for a little while at least.

But tonight we were just ordinary humans in love side by side sleeping with out the horror of nightmares. Just peaceful dreams of the future and nothingness.

For tonight and forever we would both be together approaching the future as one. As best-friends as lovers as husband and wife and soul mates.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you to the few people who have been reviewing and have added this storyto their alerts I really appreciate it._

_I just wanted to thank __XxDeadlyBlackRosexX for her review and noticing that in fact_ _Rose was still wearing her charm. I just forgot whilst writing for her to take it off just before she was looking for the hidden cameras. I have added that in to the related chapter 13._

_Just to let readers know that I am hoping to make this a long story. But we shall see how it goes and where my imagination will take it next._

_This story is now sitting at 108 reviews. Will that increase with this chapter? Only time shall tell. Its all down to you….. No pressure :P_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. I only own Luke and the storyline.**

Chapter Fifteen

**DPOV**

Waking up each morning is a blessing in its own right. But waking up to my Turkish Goddess by my side causes my mornings to turn into cheerfulness…... you could say… wait what is happening to me cheerful. Since when am I cheerful?

The answer is sometimes but mostly on the inside, I didn't perfect this bloody guardian mask for zilch. Ughh all this happiness and love I am feeling is turning me really soft and fluffy on the inside.

_Like a pink pillow_.

The tragedy of pink pillows with fur trimmings makes me feel slightly sick. It takes me back to the days of being forced to marry Barbies and being …. Dressed up into long flowing, frilly, colourful, girly dresses of course forced by my sisters.

Just the thought of it makes me want to go and rub myself up against a sweaty man and start making more grunting noises.

Don't take anything dirty from that statement above I understand it can be taken in the opposite sense of what I was meaning….. Man I am talking to myself again.

All these fluffy feelings and bad memories are caused to occur by only this woman's presence it is almost creepy how your soul mate can bring out the sweetness and happiness in you to an extent that …. Well let's not go there well actually might as well continue in my thoughts since Roza looks to be in a deep sleep and I don't want to face the mobster man and wife downstairs. God knows if I continue to be influenced by the fluffy side I will soon be dancing around a field, in a pink tutu and a teddy bear in my arms searching for the pot of gold at the end of the shiny colourful rainbow.

This is so not goof… I do not feel manly anymore I need to go and lift weights like very soon. But I shall wait till sleeping beauty wakes up because I will not willingly and intentionally awaken the dragon inside of a tired and grumpy Hathaway. Well actually she is a Belikov but I don't know if she will take my name or just kept Hathaway-Mazur.

Just the thought of that non blinking glare that both Hathaway's do, then with Abe there and his mastering bearded pirate mafia presence… is ok I suppose.

Who am I to lie my mother would have a fit and problem slap me even though I am coming up for 30 soon.

Ok here I go my name is Dimitri Belikov and I have to admit that I am terribly no scrap that, I am shit scared of Janine and Abe. Like it's so bad that I actually feel sick when they look at me because I truthfully don't want to die. I just got my Roza back.

Wow that was weird my brain just started to babbling, Roza's already rubbing off on me. I guess mental rants are contagious, like the love bug. I can't believe it me the Russian god has turned cheesy.

But this morning waking up to my wife was one of life's best gifts. To open my eyes to see her beautiful face and … body in my arms is one thing I never thought I would have.

I can't but stare and envy her beauty she looks so calm and peaceful with her head resting at a strange angle as we are both lying on our sides facing each other.

Her arms are wrapped around my body. And mine wrapped round hers. For once in her life she doesn't look dangerous and ready to kill someone… not that it's a bad thing but wow! She is an amazing woman. I kind of feel like I am stuck in a dream, like I need somebody to pinch me…

Ouch. What the hell my bicep is stinging like hell I look down at it to see it has a red blotch forming on it. In my mind I couldn't work out what had happened till I feel Roza chuckling against my chest… her small body shaking with uncontrollable giggles that slowly start to escape her lips.

If she hadn't of giggled I wouldn't have even suspected her because her breathing is even and her eyes are closed and well she damn looks like she is sleeping.

_You shouldn't take anything for granted my love. I am sorry though… it was so tempting and you wanted someone to pinch you. I just thought you would have preferred me to perform the act._

Wait… the cheeky little madam was listening to my thoughts through our bond. Wait I bet she's still listening.

Confirmation of this was her nodding her head against my chest.

_**Oh Roza it's not nice to listen in on other peoples inner thoughts. I don't listen in too yours... they would probably be crazy anyway. **_

I watched Roza's reactions as I teased her. Her body went immediately stiff pulling away from me, she immediately got out the bed stark naked and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door.

Sugar why did I say that? Ok now I know not to wind her up or I get this kind of bad reaction. I stand up out of bed stretching my 6 ft 7 frame and strangely take joy in hearing my back click in to place. I take one step and am hit by an image that makes me wince.

_Hey comrade you know that I am famous for pain so which one of my items or should I say weapons would you like to have the pleasure of facing. We were in a empty field alone I watched as she walked over to me covered in shiny silver swords and guns but she picked up an axe that was hanging off her weapon belt. She held it in one hand weighing it. She then looks at me straight in the eyes and winks steadily trailing her focus down to my man hood my glory and then looks back at the axe. My hands immediately cover my man parts wincing at the thought of what she might do with that axe of hers._

Hearing laughter coming from right in front of me I open one eye to see Roza laughing her head of practically sitting on the ground holding her stomach.

She blinks and rubs away the tears that were cascading down her beautiful face.

I realise my hand from my manhood so that I can wrap my arms around her muscley small frame.

Speaking out loud I say.

"That was not nice Roza."

Rose smirks and pulls out my embrace walking over to a pair or trainers lying in the corner of the room and wiggling her feet into them as she speaks.

"Who said I was nice Belikov?"

Oh I am in serious trouble she just called me Belikov that has never been a good sign. I watch her stand up and stretch noticing she is dressed in clothes for kicking my ass or the gym and I am desperately hoping that they are for the gym.

My wife walks slowly over to her dressing table where she pulls her wavy hair into a pony tail and grabs her leather jacket walking out of the door without even looking at me.

I quickly run in to the bathroom shaving at full speed and then start looking for clothes stopping when I see clean clothes folded neatly on the bed as I pick them up a note falls off of them I throw my clean gym clothes on metaphorically of course and pick up the note it reads;

**Comrade,**

**I may not be a good person but you can't say that I am not a good wife to you.**

**See ya soon.**

**Love your wifey x **

**XD**

I folded the note and place it in the pocket of my shorts, walking out our bedroom I had the biggest grin on my face. Running down the stairs I am about to enter the doors into the kitchen when I see Adrian leaning against the wall.

I can feel my anger bubbling but I contain it by taking a deep breath. I go to walk in to the kitchen ignoring him but Adrian stops me and looks me in they eyes.

I blink and look around to see no one in the hallway guess my mind is tripping. But if I do see Adrian I will be having words with him about how he has lost my Roza as his friend. And I guess I will throw a few threats in there just to mix it up a bit and keep my self in good practice.

Anyway I continue to walk into the kitchen to find everyone bar Roza. I open my mouth to speak but and beaten to it by Abe speaking.

"She is probably in the gym our just outside the building she just left and your grandmother wanted to talk to her."

I just nod my head and run towards were I presume the gym would be.

Outside is always a good start ….

**RPOV**

After leaving my bedroom well mine and Dimitri's bedroom I went in search for some clean clothes for him. It didn't take long to find them as I tripped over his suitcase leaving our bedroom. I waited a couple of minutes listening for him to go in to the bathroom, once he did I laid out some of his gym clothes and a little note.

I left our bedroom heading for the kitchen were everyone was sitting eating breakfast. I smiled and said my 'hellos' and 'mornings' to everyone before grabbing a cookie and a bottle of water. Just before leaving the kitchen I asked everyone to tell Dimitri that I would be in the gym if he was looking for me.

I walked out the kitchen to find Yeva waiting outside the back door. I smiled at her and she returned the smile grabbing my arm we walked together over to the gym at a slow leisure pace that Yeva could cope with.

I knew Yeva well enough to know that the old woman was using my arm for support instead of bringing her stick with her. Yeva is a very proud and independent woman. Who believes that her walking stick is only and added hindrance and a evil piece of wood.

I have also grown to know her so well over the past 6 years that I know that she wants to say something but she was keeping quite, I could now see the gym getting closer in sight.

The gym is an up to date small building separated from the main house. The building right next to the gym is mine and my Baba's private office where I help with his mobstering work…. that everyone presumes he is involved with.

His work is not that bad at all really it's just funny how everyone thinks it's violent and illegal and I can tell you it's the complete opposite. But my baba likes to keep the scary pirate mobster image it boosts his image and stops people hassling him. Even my mum doesn't know what his work is. It's very surprising.

As me and Yeva reach the gym door she tugs me over to the small bench that is outside the building. Once we reach the bench she sits down and pats the space on the bench beside her.

I look her in the eyes and say.

"I will sit down only if you let me smoke."

Yeva laughs and nods her head and answers by speaking in English.

"You can smoke if you give me a ciggy too. My family don't allow it but what they don't know won't kill them right?"

She gives me a challenging look to see if I will tell them but I reach into my leather jacked and pull out my packet of ciggys, at the same time I feel the familiar feeling of the crinkled photo of my beautiful little girl.

I pull my hand out of my pocket and place a cigarette in my mouth lighting it and handing it over to my wise grandmother.

I do the same for myself and we both sit in silence inhaling the toxic chemicals and realising them in a puff of some.

Eventually Yeva speaks.

"You know my little Rose I am glad you are safe. But to business me you and my grandson shall have a little quiet chat about the bond, later though."

I nod my head waiting for her to continue or at least start a riddle. But she doesn't.

"Come on Yeva cut the crap I know you have more to say just tell me quick that's all I ask, do it like ripping a plaster off. It's always the best way I find."

Yeva takes one last puff of the cigarette and drops it on the ground stomping on it with her small feet.

She looks and me and truly looks sad. She grabs my hand in hers and strokes it in calming way.

"Little flower Tasha will return and I see a great battle but… I truthfully can't see what happens to your life line. In some of my visions you are fine and in others to be blunt I see your death."

What do I say to that?

"Well Yeva I just have enemies Viktor, Tasha and Nathan and Luke these are the ones that I know of. So I guess only time will tell."

Yeva shook her head mumbling in Russian things that I shall not repeat as they are … well let's just say things that an old woman should not be saying ever.

What did she expect me to say? I just can't sit round and fear death. I know that to other people think that I am fearless but I am actually not.

I'm scared senseless to be honest I don't want to die. Whilst in my deep silence thoughts and ranting that Dimitri was teasing me about earlier. I reach into my pocket yet again to have another cigarette just out of habit and it helps with the darkness.

Once I have lighted and had a few puffs on my second chemical killing stick. I see Dimitri's figure running towards at the same time I see Yeva's slow shuffling body disappearing into the house. The sneaky old bat didn't even say goodbye unless she tried and I never noticed because I was so deep in thought but I doubt that she even bothered to say anything before escaping. She is such a traitor sometimes.

Shaking my head I see Dimitri only a few steps away from me, I quickly drop my cigarette that isn't even half done yet. And stub it out on the ground throwing it into the plant pot beside the gym at strigoi speed.

I stand up and walk to the gym door as I reach the handle I feel Dimitri's presence behind me.

He is so close that I immediately lean against him. Then I realise something I am still holding the smoke in my mouth from the last cigarette and I haven't released it yet.

Shit I was either going to die any minute from lack or breath or get the lecture of the century that may just cause me to kill myself more quickly then the cigarettes themselves.

I was brought out of my thoughts …. Damn damn damn these bloody inner thoughts they are actually getting on my nerves so bad when I heard Dimitri speak through the bond.

_**I am gonna start some stretching inside then maybe you could show me some of your moves Mrs Belikov?**_

As soon as he mentions going side I start to do an imaginary dance in my head. He kisses my cheek from the side and disappears in the door.

The next thing I know I am bent in two coughing, spluttering and gasping for air trying to stop the burning in my lungs and throat the need for oxygen.

After gaining my breath back I walk in to the gym to fins Dimitri running on the treadmill. Topless what a beautiful sight. Hmmm.

I pull my leather jacket off and place it on the floor beside Dimitri's t-shirt.

I walk over to the side of his treadmill and decide to test him a bit so I put his speed up to 15mph. This is pay back for all the times he mad me run the track.

I watch my comrades face and slowly I see the strain hitting his guardian mask pulling it down to show he is struggling after about 5 minutes he quickly presses the stop button and gets off the treadmill walking to the side and pressing me against the wall. He kisses me in a full make out session but stops and pulls away his eyes starting to darken.

"Do I taste smoke Roza?"

Crap he knows that I have been smoking not that it is any of his business, but I don't want him to be angry so I just nod my head. Suddenly Dimitri's face drops any trace of joking-ness and instead all I can see in his eyes is anger.

I gasp felling utterly shocked as Dimitri roughly pushes me away from him so much that I actually stumble.

I watch him wipe his mouth on his T-shirt that was on the floor. He puts his t-shirt on and picks my jacket up throwing it at me.

"You know what Rosemarie I thought you were bad enough but smoking truly makes you a disgusting person. I knew I had to put up with you for the sake of my family and well that was it. Ugh you disgust me beyond belief I actually wish I had taken Tasha's offer to have a family with her 7 years ago. At least she wouldn't of being a smoking slut who couldn't give me children."

All I could feel was my mouth opening and shutting like a fish. What was I meant to say he was saying he didn't love me anymore and in his head and eyes I could see that he was telling the truth.

I pulled my jacket over my arms and zipped it up I turned around and started to walk towards the door. But I stopped when he grabbed me and pushed my into the nearest wall so hard that I was seeing coloured spots everywhere.

I felt him lean towards my ear and listened to the horrifying words that he was whispering in my ear.

"You know Rosemarie for being a slut your not even that good being in bed. Just as a little fact I have thought that you were a disgusting little blood whore since the start and wanted to see how stupid you were, I got my answer since you think that I actually love you. So you understand clearly I ….. Have… Never…, loved …. You. I would divorce you but you will be dead within in the week so what's the point?"

He let go of me so that I slumped to the floor. I…. I.

I watched the man who I thought was the love of my life walk towards the door that would allow him to leave the gym. But he stopped and turned around.

His face turning into a grin. I almost laughed thinking Ashton Kutcher was going to jump out saying I had been punk'd it was so surreal the way Dimitri had just snapped and showed behaviour that resembled the time he was a strigoi.

"Oh I want the wedding ring back it's not like you'll need it when your dead."

He started laughing at his own little sick joke. I stood up and walked over to him; pulling the ring off my hand and placed it in the palm of his tanned hand. As my fingers brushed his calloused hands I knew that I truly had been fooling myself because as I touched his palm there was no electrifying spark.

I looked at my ex husband and former lover in the eyes and I walked away from him. This time my heart was more totally shattered but I didn't show it. I didn't look back as I left the gym.

I started to walk back to the house thinking about how I had been played for so long. I didn't think my day could get any worse.

The key word being think, I stopped walking and pulled out the ringing phone from my pocket. I automatically answered it not looking at the caller i.d.

There was silence on the line then the sound of sobbing echoed through the phone.

I didn't even need to hear the voice I knew that it was my little girl and something had happened.

Without thinking I started running and speaking to her calmly at the same time.

"I'm coming baby. I'll be there soon."

I closed my phone down and ran in to the house grabbing my car keys. I looked up to see Abe. Without even speaking his posture immediately changed. I knew that he had seen the change in my eyes and that he realised something was wrong with my little girl. He just simply nodded and disappeared. He knew what he had to do.

With that I went straight to my car starting the engine and driving of, looking in my interior mirror I could see the man who broke me standing looking bewildered. But soon enough he disappeared, hidden by me leaving the gates of the mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

_Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, story alerts, story favourites and thank you so much for the favourite author I only have few of them so I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter._

_P.s I loved seeing all your ideas but surprisingly nobody was close to my evil ideas/plans :P_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. I only own Luke and the storyline.**

Chapter Sixteen

PREVIOUSLY

With that I went straight to my car starting the engine and driving of, looking in my interior mirror I could see the man who broke me standing looking bewildered. But soon enough he disappeared, hidden by me leaving the gates of the mansion.

**RPOV**

What was I meant to do about Dimitri ? Ugh men seriously you can't live with them and you can't live without them especially when you know they are your true love. Like that is the only thing I have to worry about right at this moment. I'm so annoyed at him, when I said I was 'broken' I was referring to the past. Early what he did just annoyed be the fact that he was sooo, ugh

Why does everything just get more and more complicated it's like somebody is seriously out to get me. Well Tasha is and so is Viktor and it's the same situation with Nathan and Luke.

Why am I so hated ? Any ideas. Well no time to think about that at the moment. I have to check my little girl is safe whilst driving at 80mph with no lights on since I can't alert anyone who possibly may be in the house or surrounding it.

I knew this area by the back of my hand I hadn't been to it in just under a week but I had scoped it out myself and knew everything possible about it until about 10 minutes.

I had another 10 minutes drive and I knew I had to phone my Baba to organise a lock down at the house and I also had to inform him of my current husband situation.

Speaking of the devil himself my phone started ringing the famous phantom of the opera tune to signify the mobster himself was calling. It's always freaky, I think about him and he contacts me in a way… maybe we have a bond ? Nah of course not.

As I was still lost in my thoughts I never realised I hadn't answered my phone. So I quickly pressed the answer button- of course its hands free- not like I'm doing anything illegal…. At the moment.

Before I could even speak my father was already talking…

"Kiz I saw that look on your face so I knew straight way something must be up with Phil it was that _motherly_ instinct that you have, but then I also saw a glint of that sneakiness in your eyes, you know you get that look from me the look that says 'Ha Gotcha and you don't even know it.' You seem to get it naturally were I had to work on it for years to perfect it and it just doesn't seem fair that you get it through genetics before I even mastered the look. Just incase your wondering since you can't see me I am currently practicing it by looking in the mirror to see if I still have it, and well just as I would expect I do."

I honestly couldn't help but laugh at how simple and on occasion how vain my father could be, of course I would never tell him to his face. I broke out my thoughts as I took a sharp left bend in the road each second I was becoming closer to Phil.

As I turned another secret corner that led through a forest covered area I jumped slightly when my father spoke again, forgetting for a minute that he was still on the phone.

"My child I just want to say to you how I still you should have taken that role in wicked on Broadway because your acting today was at its best. You could be in wicked…. Because you seem evil but are really the good character. The whole crying part when Dimitri came into to the gym it was like a soap opera I even sent Pavel to go and get me some popcorn it was brilliant. You really did me proud."

"Yes, but dad it wasn't fun since he was compelled although I can't believe he was stupid enough to fall into the trap. At least now I suppose it confirms that they are definitely in the house."

There was silence on the line as my dad thought and the house was in sight. I sped towards it, as I pulled up in front of the small secluded bungalow the phone crackled. I switched the car engine and listened to the words I had waited dad to ask me for so long.

"Kiz do you know who Adrian's mystery girl is?"

Now to tell him or not to tell him. I pull the phone of its cradle and take the loud speaker off I pull the keys out of the ignition and hop out of the car. I place the phone between my ear and shoulder and speak to him as I pull two guns out from under the drivers seat.

"Yes I do but dad before I tell you I need you to do two things without questioning my actions."

My babas trustworthy and calming voice replied over the phone.

"Of course I will do anything and I trust you entirely."

I breathed out a large sigh of relief at I least I had one person on my side.

"Ok dad im at the house so im going to have to be quick. I need you to put the whole house on lockdown nobody leaves and nobody gets in from now. Secondly I need you to check the hallway cameras to see the footage this morning. And it's Tasha."

I ended the phone call and stealthily made my way into the unlit, vacant house. All that I can think if anyone has touched a single hair on my little girls head.

**APOV**

Lockdown, lockdown, lockdown seriously I need to get a move on but my brain is still processing how Adrian is in a relationship with Tasha if he wasn't such an evil shit I would be questioning him about how he could possibly love such an evil blood sucking cow literally. She's a strigoi for gods….. No time to rant Abe I tell myself.

Taking a deep breath I lean back in my large leather desk chair. Looking around my outside office I share with my daughter looking at the pictures mounted on the walls most of them taken over the last 6 years. Simple things like all of us together on little Phil's birthdays over the past 5 years, myself and rose on business trips.

Just family and day to day events that remind us that our lives can be ordinary in some way. Everybody deserves normality especially Rose and little Phil. They've both been through so much more than anyone should have to experience in there whole life's.

I stand up from my desk and walk over to the biggest and most recent picture on the wall was taken 2 months ago. I looked at the picture on the wall just thinking about life in generally only for a couple of minutes though as I knew I had work to do and I heard the creak of the door opening.

I turned round to see my small but forceful Janey standing in the door way. I followed her eyes to see that she was also looking at the photo on the wall.

I watch as her small but strong frame walked over to stand beside me we both stood in silence for only a minute until she broke the silence by speaking first.

"Abe where is Rose? she just disappeared then Dimitri came in looking like he had done something but he couldn't remember what he did."

I took a deep breath and turned to look at my wife.

"Janey Rose had to go get Phil something's happened and well in think you need to see what I need to tell you rather than speak it in words."

Janine's facial expression changed the moment I mentioned Phil. I knew how much love she had for that child.

"Abe" She growled at me and for once I didn't know if she was angry over something happening to Phil or me not telling her straight out for once what exactly was happening.

"Abe you tell be straight out did something happen to my grand-baby because if something had happened to my grand child I will hunt down whoever is responsible you do know that don't you ? And don't think your off the hook about telling me about what's happening."

I rested one hand on each of Janine's shoulders as she looked like she was going to kick-off and start punching something any moment now and to be honest I didn't want her breaking anything my office or anything on my body such as my nose or limbs because it actually wouldn't have been the first, or second or even third time by nose had been broken by her. In one of her badass but still beautiful in a slightly scary way rampages.

"Janine take a deep breath Rose got a phone call from a crying Phil and went straight to see her since she's meant to currently be with Denis, Arthur and Lev at the moment on a uncles holiday but something's happened so Rose is away to investigate and bring Phil back with here, meanwhile we have much bigger problems here.."

I didn't even get to tell her what was happening before she but in Hathaway style.

"What do you mean?"

I removed my hands from her shoulders I turned away from her and walked towards the newest picture of us all having a picnic in the garden. Pavel had taken the photo of us all eating and having a teddy bears picnic so to speak in the garden outside in the summer.

I quickly glanced back to see my wife with a confused expression plastered over her face. Turning back to the picture I lifted it off the wall and rest the picture against the side of my desk. Looking at the two shiny boxes built in to the wall.

The one on the left holding the button to shutting the building down literally. When I say that I mean bars come down over the whole building but they are made with a mixture of fire and darkness . So the fire leaves you a nasty burn or if you continue to walk through them any living creature will combust in to flames- and well you can guess the rest.

The darkness creates an illusion of everything you expect to see it plays a trick on your mind. If you look out the window you would see everything you had seen before nothing out of place but in your mind it would feel like you designed it and thought it up, it also creates a higher quality image like everything is brighter and enchanted. So physiologically it emotionally deters you from leaving the building. Quite simple if I do say so myself.

The box on the right has my digital security cameras that can only be accessed by three people. But only two people know that they can access it. Me and rose are the two that know and Janine is the third unknowing person.

Turning around to face Janine I see her Guardian mask firmly placed on her face but her eyes are betraying her by showing her confusion and anger at me not telling her straight what is happening.

"Janine I need you to open the box on the right the combination is our anniversary from first meeting. Once you have opened it I need you to put your hand on the finger print pad and run the tape back to…"

Checking my watch I estimate that we were probably in the kitchen just under two hours ago.

"Two hours ago. Will you do that for me ?"

Janine stares at me unblinking. She gradually drops her Guardian masks and opens her mouth to speak.

"Will this explain partly what is happening?"

I nod my head and watch as she walks towards the box and starts to turn the number lock. Removing my eyes from her I turn to my own box I prise the cover off using my Moroi strength to reveal an empty box.

I push my arm through the invisible spirit shield which acts as and identification device. Once it recognises that I have approval for using this box a button big red and shiny drops from the roof of the box.

Manoeuvring my hand in the small tight space I punch the button up and feel the building shake slightly as it is closed in with darkness. The Darkness that can only be controlled by Rose.

Closing the box again I turn to see a bright red faced Janine. Bracing myself for the wrath of her physical violence and rage. But nothing comes instead I see her staring intently at the screen.

A slow moving picture of Adrian and Dimitri in the hall this morning. I lean around the side of Janine so I can enlarge the picture to see Dimitri in a stiff posture and Adrian holding on to him by the shoulders.

Janine shakes her head and looks at me.

"He's the mole the one who is our enemy."

Nodding my head in agreement, I know I have to tell her the truth.

"Janine there's more Adrian's so called secret lover is Tasha."

I stood watching the one and only love of my life take this in. Slowly she walks turns round and walks out the room as I call her name. At the door she stops looks at me no facial expression and her eyes dark hiding everything from me. Her lack of emotion shocks me slightly and causes me to lean against the wall for support feeling like she is pulling away from me, then she walks out of the office shutting the door quietly as she goes.

Most people think of Janine as just a guardian with only a guardian mask, but at heart she is quite a soft person she doesn't want to admit it. In all the years I have known her the only time I have seen her shield the looking glass to her soul was all those years ago when she left Rose at the academy….. I know it just broker her heart her thinking that I have been lying or with holding information that's not the case.

When this is all over I know for a fact that me and Rose will sit down and tell Janine about the two businesses then for once and all there will be no lies. Like a game of poker we will be risking everything all our assets on the table.

Let's just hope that she doesn't break anything especially our bones.

Pushing my body of the wall I close the metal box on the right and place the picture back on wall. Walking out of the office I switch the lights off and close thee door.

Just incase you were wondering how we can get out and in the office and house when were in lockdown it has exceptions of me, my daughter, wife and our grandchild. Since me and Rose have control over it. Rose the darkness and of course I was the fire wielder.

And yes I did say my grandchild. My beautiful little grandbaby.

**RPOV**

Arriving at the door of the little cottage that sometimes I called home, but not very often I opened the front door as quietly as I could by just turning the handle. Sticking my head round the side of the now open door I scouted for any evidence of intruders but nothing lay out of place like normal.

Entering the house I looked for signs of Phil any where but there wasn't even a child's toy lying around. She definitely is a tidy child but I knew there had to be some sign of her somewhere going to the one of her favourite rooms led me through the living room to the kitchen after no signs there I looked in the guest bedroom downstairs then headed up to upstairs right now I am really starting to worry. I can't find any signs that she is in the house and I know shouting to find _her_ is no use at all.

Reaching the top of the stairs I turn left and start walking to bottom of the hall to start searching all the 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom that is up on this floor. As I pass the bathroom I pause to listen for sound but hear nothing until I take one further step then I hear soft sobs coming from…. The thing was I couldn't at that one moment in time seem to pin point the sound, running down the hall I ran down opening every bedroom looking for Phil but no signs.

I stopped for a moment whilst standing in the 3rd and last bedroom looking at the bedroom of little Phil's looking at the teddy bear she's had since birth. It was like a light bulb went off in my head.

Rooting around in my pockets I found my phone, shakily unlocking it in my hand I rang her little emergency phone she had contacted me on earlier. I knew she wouldn't hear it but she would feel it.

Backing slowly out the room I listen for any sound, hearing nothing I ring again until I hear buzzing coming from the storage and coats cupboard. Putting my phone in my pocket I reach for the door and open it slowly to see my beautiful little girl sobbing.

Reaching into the cupboard I scoop her up in my arms and cradle her to my chest, feeling overwhelmed and relived I have found my little girl, my daughter.

But where are her Uncle's. Holding my tiny little girl I make my way downstairs to find Lev, Arthur and Denis.

**This chapter is just to get you back into the groove of the story if you can even remember it :P It's been that long.**

**The rest of the story is all typed up, I just need to edit it and update it. I have to say the end even shocked myself. **

**Rubix Cube Kid x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy **

This is only a tiny wee chapter to keep you going-like a bar of chocolate, just until I can finish editing the next few chapters that have been typed up. I hope you haven't forgotten about this story too much. The editing is becoming a slightly quicker process so I hope I don't leave you to long waiting on the next few chapters of the story. I know that it has been months so …..Enjoy.

Previously

_Putting my phone in my pocket I reach for the door and open it slowly to see my beautiful little girl sobbing._

_Reaching into the cupboard I scoop her up in my arms and cradle her to my chest, feeling overwhelmed and relived I have found my little girl, my daughter._

_But where are her Uncle's. Holding my tiny little girl I make my way downstairs to find Lev, Arthur and Denis._

Chapter Seventeen

Cradling my daughter in my arms tightly whilst walking down the stairs causes me some real issues in keeping self control. Not from anger at all but trying not to literally smother her in love in my arms, she almost seems so much smaller than when I last saw her 5 days ago.

5 days seems forever when you're a mother all I feel I can do is worry about her and make sure she knows how much I love her. I can't explain how unconditionally I missed her, it was like I don't know- life seemed dimmer and I feel that everything is out of place.

Like there has been a shift in the world- I know I sound like I am being melodramatic but its true. I just didn't know what to do with my days normally but these 5 days back in Baia then my old school you get the drift, not only has it been hard but my feelings have been extremely amplified and its not going to get any easier when me and Phil go home.

Awaiting is Conflict, a traitor and a fight against our enemies, who knows how long I have left. And I am saying right now that no matter what's happening when I get home I am spending my time with my little miracle and nobody will get in the way- no secrets or promises kept will stop me spending time with _my_ daughter.

The longest I have ever been away from my daughter since her birth is 24 hours and that was one night when I was having a little bit of a struggle with strigoi, there was a lot more than expected. Nowadays everything seems so much more complicated.

Occasionally when I am called in to the hospital to cover someone's shift then I can be away for up to 12 hours but I always try to ensure it's whilst she's sleeping and that there is always someone that I know and I completely trust will be with her, just incase she wakes up.

Even when I go out hunting I make sure there are no threats in the area it only takes me about 4 hours from leaving the house to completing the hunt with the clean-up included to coming back home.

I always have people who know where I'm going when I am hunting and I never hunt alone, its not just myself that I have to look after nowadays I have to think about the little girl back at home. And I never go into a hunt without knowing every possible detail surrounding it. No risks for me these days.

Finishing the final walking distance to the kitchen I walk straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water for Phil, as when I first found her in that cupboard she looked a bit pale and dehydrated. Now she's starting to get some colour back in to her rosy little cheeks and her rapid breathing is starting to slow.

Closing the fridge door with my foot and walking towards the dining table I feel consumed with emotions, feeling like such a bad mother for leaving my daughter but I had people to protect and I was guaranteed her protection with her Uncles, whom have just disappeared.

How can good Guardian's just disappear it's not like there rouges anymore they went through the appropriate measures and gained there much deserved guardian-ships. Yes they finally got there promise marks my going back to an academy and successfully completing their trials.

The even have gotten some marks for their previous rouge hunting's- without threats from me, just a lot of calm persuasion. The day they became true guardians- by that I mean legal guardians. Even though they were seen as rogue they still protected there people. Their little graduation was one of the proudest days in my life my best friends, my brothers my extended family, they achieved something they didn't ever think was possible- something they didn't ever want.

But they decided they wanted it and now that they have it in their grasp and I haven't heard them complain once- well not to my face or in hearing distance. But they are in the newly designed system were dhampirs are beginning to gain equal rights due to the new queen. Lissa.

Opening the bottle of water in my hand with a single twist hearing the satisfying crack of the bottle opening, knowing that after a stressful day I still have enough energy left to deal with and complete such an easy mundane task.

Passing her the open bottle of water she greedily grabs it and gulps the water down with her eyes shut. I watch as her small hands place the water bottle on to the table as her small lungs gaps for air I know if I told her to slow down she wouldn't have reacted and by touching her on the shoulder as I would have given her a fright as she was so entranced her actions.

After her breathing got back to normal for a 5 year old she turns to face me in her seat I watched her intensely as she started to speak rapidly. She was retelling the story of how she had a good time with her uncles until they told her the door was just knocked on. She started to describe them being slightly upset and jumpy so they told her to go upstairs.

She said that they told her that if they didn't come upstairs in 20 minutes she had to hide. Well that was the jist of what she told me. So the problem was now that the guys were still missing so something must of happened to Lev, Arthur and Denis due to the fact they were protecting my daughter. They had gotten themselves kidnapped or possibly worse.

I am just so proud that Phil had gotten the emergency phone out of her back pack before hiding. She is definitely smart for her age she understands and knows things such a small child should know about ever or not until they are a lot older. But she is different from other children she is smaller in size due to some struggles during pregnancy and a hard child birth. She is like and is a normal child but her growth is slower at they moment at may return to normal in time or it may not, but we will deal with whatever happens.

Thinking about what to do next I pick my tired daughter up out of the chair she is starting to slump in due to exhaustion and carry her to her bedroom where I pack all her staying over clothes that she had brought to the house. As she sits patiently on the bed her eyes start to droop and her small frame starts to sway slightly.

After packing the final few pieces of clothing in her little Chester drawers I zip up the tiny suitcase placing it by the bed, gently scooping up my drowsy tired little girl I feel her little fists grasp on to the back of my jacket snuggling her head in to the side of my neck, her hot breath tickling my neck.

Picking up the suitcase with my one free hand I walk out of the house and to my car where I buckle Phil into a spare booster seat that I have in the boot of the car- every car I own has a spare booster seat, a stake and a spare set of clothes for both me and Phil. I guess that will change when I get home as I will be adding another stake and a spare set of clothes for Dimitri. For some reason I just know he will understand the situation and not question me straight away.

After making sure she is secure in the seat I put the suitcase in the boot of the car trying not to slam it when I close it. Getting in to the drivers seat I start to reverse out of the drive-way stopping halfway when I hear a slightly banging sound coming from close by. Stopping the car I check and see Phil still safe in her seat sleep. Looking around the outside of the car my eyes meet with the garage which is separated from the house by a few feet.

Getting out of it the car making sure not to slam the door shut to stir Phil with the vibration or alert anyone to my presence, I lock the car and set the newly designed alarm- if anybody goes within 20 feet of the car it will set an alarm off and put up a bullet and fire proof shield up.

Approaching the garage I open the door with my gun in one hand and stake in the other prepared for everything apart from the sight in front of me. Quickly sweeping the garage with my eyes I could see nothing apart from several mobile phones stakes guns and ear pieces all of the safety equipment that I had given to the guys.

Stepping silently in to the garage I shut my eyes and feeling my self steady and slow my breathing so I could listen for any movement or any hidden things inside like a bomb- just incase you wondered they don't actually tick well not the ones I have come across, I think it would be some much safer if they ticked …just saying.

Hearing a slight wheezing sound towards the back of the garage I place my stake inside the pocket in my jacket and hold my gun firmly in front of me. Peeking round the corner of some stacked boxes I take in the sight of a blood covered unconscious but still breathing Nickolai.

I hadn't seen this young teenage boy in years I assumed that he kept in contact with his brother but I hadn't really thought to ask what he was up to as I knew that if he ever needed anything he would ask for my help. Looking at him I could see he certainly wasn't a young boy anymore he was a man he must be 22 by now maybe 23. I always had kept my eye on him or well my dad had kept and eye on him just so I could feel reassured at heart and not like a stalker. Especially since he was involved with the Belikov's.

6 years ago I would have asked Viktoria Dimitri's sister how he was doing but we don't see eye to eye anymore in my opinion we put on a false pretence for her family. All it was over Rolan we just fell out it was just… just well it doesn't matter it's done now, but I have heard rumours that she is officially dating Nickolai now I wouldn't know I haven't see Viki for years not until the other night it had been 3 years before that we had, had words yet again.

Scooping Nickolai's body up I carried him towards the car trying to balance his 6ft body in my arms whilst trying to get my keys out of my pocket to disarm the alarm. After finally doing that and fastening and unconscious bleeding body in to my car I started the drive back to my home again.

_Arriving back at the house_

Once arriving back in the grounds of the huge mansion I know as home, I ring my dad For two reasons.

He still had the shield up around the house protecting it I needed him to currently disable it so I could get into the house.

And secondly I needed some help from someone to get Nick in the house.

I listened to the shrill ringing of the phone until it was eventually picked up;

"Rose is that you are you safe is Phil safe." I listened to him go on and on until he stopped for breath, that allowed me to speak while he recovered.

"Old man I am fine and so is Phil, I need you to send Pavel out to the car to help me get Nick out and can you disable the house for me please."

Watching the house from the outside was particularly interesting for me as I could see the Darkness and Fire floating around it, listening to my dads breathing and shouting for Pavel I watched the house go back to normal as the Illusion and protector was cut off.

Getting out the car I thought about how it was extremely well made it broke every rule in the book including the one that spirit users wouldn't be able to see it especially the traitorous one in the house.

Stepping out the car I watched Pavel run out of the front door and straight over to me picking me up into a bone crunching hug kissing me on the head, placing me back down on the ground and jogging round to the side of the car Nick was in. I watched as he slung the young man over his shoulder and jogging back into the house military style.

Smiling to my self I opened the backdoor to the car tapping Phil's shoulder to awaken her, so that she wouldn't get a fright. I watched as her Belikov brown eyes sprung open shimmering slightly in the bright sun. Unclipping her from her seat she grabbed onto my shoulders so I could lift her out the car. Closing and locking the door I made my way over to the house. Standing in front of the door I took a deep breath before stepping into a fuller house then when I left.

Especially after the orders I gave my dad not to let anyone else in I found 7 more people standing in my home.

All them were standing smiling but as I closed the door more faces walked out of the living room and into the hall and all at once there mouths dropped open. Feeling Phil tug on the sleeved on the jacket I watched as she pointed to herself and then pointing at the ground. Placing a small kiss to her head and one final tight squeeze I placed her feet on the ground.

Watching as she ran as she could to her second most favourite person in the world- her grandmother. Watching the smile on my mothers face as she grabbed and embraced my daughter picking her up and hugging her as tight as possible.

She placed Phil back on the ground, I watched as Phil quickly moved her hands saying something to her Grandmother, my mother replied as quickly. She then ran over to me asking if she could go see her Granddaddy I moved my hands speaking back to her telling her that it was ok. She smiled at me and ran over grabbing her Granny's hand and skipping out the room.

Turning back I could still see the opened mouthed expressions of all my guests. Walking past them and into the living room waiting for them to follow once they all had taken seats I looked into the eyes of everyone ready to explain.

But first I was taken into hugs by all my surprising new arrivals:

Eddie

Mia

Oksana

Mark

Captain Jack Sparrow- was back now I know where he went.

Jill

And Sydney.

After hugging them all I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by my daughter, mother and father re-entering the room.

Lissa was the first to speak up.

"Rose who is this adorable little girl?"

Watching as Phil ran back over to me hiding behind my legs slightly peeking round the side I answered. I told her the truth.

"She's my daughter. Everyone this is Phila but we call her Phil and she is 5 at the moment but she is 6 soon."

Whilst telling everyone this I moved my hands at the same time allowing Phil to know what I was saying. Stopping at the end of the sentence I watched everyone take this information in. I looked over to the wall to watch Dimitri studying me.

He carefully and elegantly as always pushed himself off the wall approaching me, once he was stood in front of me I felt all his love for me through the bond and all my unconditional love for this little girl he had only met.

Closing my eyes I felt him speak in my mind.

_**Roza my love I am so sorry about what happened early none of it was when I starting shouting, I can't remember what happened only that I upset you greatly… it wasn't me Roza I promise.**_

I thought about what he said for a moment before answering him through the bond.

_**Dimitri I know it wasn't you, you were compelled and I only acted upset because we were being watched I will explain later ok?**_

Opening my eyes I saw my husbands brown ones staring back at me I watched him nod slightly telling me that was ok. I watched him as he got down on his knees the light catching his golden ring slightly. I smile widely as I saw he was wearing it again feeling slight relief. Looking down I saw Phil peeking round the side of my legs staring at Dimitri.

Stepping to the side I watched her approach him slowly and I gasped as I watched Dimitri speak to her by using sign language when had he learnt that. I watched her animatedly reply back to Dimitri. She took another step closer to him wrapping her arms as far around Dimitri's frame as she could. He held her small body close to him and stood up of the ground.

Turning to look at me he spoke shocking me further.

"I know you are wondering how I learnt Roza but I had a feeling 5 years ago that I should learn and I did. Now I know why its so I can communicate with out little Phil."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for all the reviews most of them have been really positive and stating you want me to update so I think they win against everything.. I would just like to say that I appreciate any review I get and take all criticism on board as it's the only way we can improve as writers. But we also have to remember these stories are fictional and unrealistic things will occur otherwise none of us would be reading about Vampires… would we ?**_

_**There is a lot of twists and turns in this story and still more to come but stick with it and we will get their or just drop me a wee message and I will try to clear up any confusion without giving away the storyline.**_

_**Thanks again so much :) Hope you enjoy xx**_

_**And I promise there will be happy ending- I cant deal with anything not having a happy ending and no epilogues especially my own story!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy but I do own Luke and Phil ….**

Chapter 18

Previously

_I watched Dimitri speak to her by using sign language when had he learnt that? I watched her animatedly reply back to Dimitri. She took another step closer to him wrapping her arms as far around Dimitri's frame as she could. He held her small body close to him and stood up off the ground._

_Turning to look at me he spoke shocking me further._

"_I know you are wondering how I learnt Roza but I had a feeling 5 years ago that I should learn and I did. Now I know why its so I can communicate with out little Phil."_

He knew how to sign, I just don't know he managed to have a conversation with my daughter and what was this feeling he had that made him want to learn it I just felt so puzzled which is a rarity for me.

Unless the idea was put in his head by somebody clever…. Somebody who couldn't use compulsion. Somebody who was intelligent enough to place one single thought in somebody's head without it seeming out of place.

A person who was never wrong and somebody you definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of. Looking away from the site of Phil cuddling into Dimitri's large frame to right behind him was the culprit herself.

Lifting a shaky finger at me she then pointed to herself and shrugged in a way that was so innocent it was almost conniving, but myself knowing Yeva it was just to innocent for such a woman.

Throughout the whole scene unravelling in front of me I had held a stoic guardian face it may have even hardened slightly when I looked at Yeva.

But shocking her and just about everyone else in the room I stepped forward slightly bowing my head at my grandmother figure lifting my head I gave a proper smile, showing my white glistening teeth allowing the next words I would speak to roll out with ease.

"Thank you Babushka, I appreciate all you have done for me, I just wish you could know how much it meant to me and how much I truly appreciate it."

Briefly breaking eye contact with the woman who had helped me through so much, I glanced at my husband and daughter.

Standing watching them in silence felt peaceful and well I can't explain it but then it was rudely interrupted by a pair of footsteps entering the already full area. Since there were 7 of our new guest standing staring at me and then everyone else who was already in the house.

That was like 12 people before Adrian thought he could sneak in from the room behind me. I had to admit being an Ivashkov he was trying extremely hard to act normal but well I knew what he had been up to.

Bringing me out of these inner-genetic rants was Yeva coughing, not in as in she was feeling poorly but to grab my attention. I watched as she wobbled forward grabbing Dimitri's shoulder turning him around.

He looked at her and nodded placing a small loving kiss on a now sleeping Phil's head. My mother stepped forward taking her granddaughter from Dimitri and leading Yeva to another room.

Taking a 2 steps backward and turning sharply I was face to face with Adrian. He smiled at me in his typical half royal half smirk opening his mouth to speak, but my temper got the better of me and I punched him in the temple rendering him immediately unconscious.

There was silence in the room as his body hit the deck his head landing on the front door mat for wiping your feet. Yes we do have one inside and outside the door and might I say it was just as well as it cushioned his fall other wise he would have more than a possible black eye.

Stepping back from his splayed body I turned round to see Dimitri smirking looking at everyone else their faces seemed to show confusion until I got to Vasilisa and well she was red-faced and being held by Christian.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri eyes follow where I was looking immediately his shoulders squared and his body completely tensed ready to pounce if anything went wrong and apart from her screaming that was about to start in a couple of minutes…..

My train of thoughts were stopped by her premature shrill screaming. She is getting worse than normal she only lasted 30 seconds, at the Academy it use to take her 1 minute and 57 seconds. Exactly.

"How could you Rosemarie you had no right absolute no right to harm a royal. As your Queen you are lucky that I am not having you put up for treason. As of now you will follow my ruling, that move you just undertook was… was despicable."

Gasping for breath she stopped and her body flopped slowly pulling out of Christians arms she grabbed his hand and stormed off into the living room where my close family where.

You may be wondering where the Belikov's are (being my close family) well they were in the kitchen I don't mean that in a sexiest way but they demanded that they prepare a feast for tonight even though we fought and argued they twisted arms.

Quite literally Olena had my Babas arms twisted right up his back till he caved in. You know what they say don't fight a Belikov.

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself down thinking of happy thoughts instead of strangling Lissa. Who does she think she is coming in to my home acting all Queensie ? We will see about that. Turning round I smiled and ushered everyone else into the living room telling them we would catch up in a minute in peace and quiet.

Looking at Dimitri I saw his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed, I made a mental note to make him stop doing that as he was staring to look like an old man he didn't need any creases or wrinkles affecting his look.

Without moving my husband relaxed his shoulders and spoke.

"Less of the old man Roza and more about what you are plotting?"

Opening his eyes he was met by my Cheshire grin, avoiding his question I acted like normal.

"Comrade weren't you taught that it's rude to snoop on peoples inner thoughts and I was only being honest you did look like an old man. Secondly I have no plan I am completely innocent… and by now comrade you should know I don't plot….. I just act."

With my words said I waltzed into the living room to see the Belikov's had emerged out of the kitchen.

Standing in the centre room of I smiled and everyone and walked into the kitchen. Making up tea and coffee and placing them on trays I cautiously balanced 2 large trays and carried them into the living room.

Placing the trays down on the table I told people to help themselves grabbing one cup in particular I filled it with tea a dash of milk and 3 and a quarter sugar cubes. Walking over to the Queen herself I handed her the cup bowing.

She gracefully took the cup and flicked her hand signally me to leave. Spinning round on the spot I picked up the sugar bowl and walked away to refill it, standing in my way was an eyebrow raising Russian.

Shrugging my shoulders I walked past him grabbing the tin of sugar cubes and refilling the dish, walking back in to the living room I placed it back on the table.

Walking backwards to lean against the wall for some support I waited to be grilled by our new guests.

Eddie was the first to speak he was sitting looking pretty relaxed in one of the armchairs placed in the corner of the room with Mia half perched on his knee half sitting on the arm of the chair and his arm was sitting snugly in the side of her petite waist.

"So Rose what do we need to know before I assume a debriefing tomorrow?"

Looking him in the eyes I just stared at him for a while as he did the same to me. I think we were both looking at how grown up the other was. Breaking our moment I took the time to speak.

"Well first nice to see you again Mia, and second things you need to know my worst enemies are after me and this time I am in way too deep to tell you the truth. I will give finer details at 10 am human schedule tomorrow morning. But to be truthful I need help I do not expect anyone to risk there lives."

Closing my eyes for a second I felt Dimitri walk over and wrap his arm around my shoulder bringing me close to him so my head was resting on his chest just over his heart.

Mia was the one who replied to me smiling at me in a comforting way like a mother I found her presence in the room soothing. Amazing how people can change isn't it. How friendships can change.

"Rose I don't think there is any one in this room who wouldn't fight for you and I can vouch for myself that I will be their to kick some ass, and if you refuse to let me protect you for once in your life then I will protect that gorgeous little girls of yours and that's final."

I felt truly flabbergasted, all I could do was walk over to Mia and hug the life out of her till Eddie coughed I let go of his girlfriend since I was chocking her. I assumed he was getting worried for her condition and the accidental damage I may have caused but instead he grabbed me and pulled me onto his knee hugging the both of us. Leaning to the side I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks guys you don't know how much it means that you would protect my family after all this time apart."

Eddie shook his head and placed Mia to the side as he stood up stretching.

"Hey sis mind if we go to bed because I can tell its going to be a long day ahead?"

Smiling at Eddies old terms from back at the academy I just nodded and gave them directions to their room. They waved and walked out the room hand in hand…. So cute.

After a while in silence the Belikov's were the next to excuse themselves to get a goodnights rest telling us that there was food prepared and in the fridge. Since everyone was tired right now we could eat it tomorrow for lunch as a buffet.

After all the hugs and goodbyes the next to leave were my parents with my sleeping daughter they offered to put her to bed and I accepted as there was still a lot to do.

I would of course tuck my daughter in extra tight after everyone down here was sorted with. Next was Captain Jack to leave to go to his little cabin at the very bottom of the garden with him he took Oksana and Mark as on his way he would pass another little cottage to the far left of the garden where Michael and Sonya stayed most of the year.

It was their home that they stayed in whilst they weren't travelling and since they had a spare guest bedroom and the two spirit users would bond quickly they were staying together. I wasn't sure but I think their paths had crossed years ago.

Jill and Sydney the best two friends you could ask for in the world were the next to sneak of to bed now your wondering how Sydney can cope in a room full of evil creatures well…. She fell in love with one.

When Sydney told me she had fell in love I thought it would be a human and I was just hoping it wasn't creepy Keith…. it was 5 years ago after I left court.

_A year since I left court and I was still moping around this castle of a mansion, my parents were away on holiday in Scotland visiting my Scottish grandmother. Pavel was of course staying with me and I had my little baby Phil ,but she hadn't stopped crying all night until about 10 minutes ago when Pavel offered to take a turn at looking after her._

_As I left the room my screaming daughter was in I slumped down against the wall feeling totally frazzled, then the door bell went. Pushing my self off the floor using the door and wall as a support I trailed the length of the house to open the door to find Sydney standing there._

_She took one look at me and dragged the coffee cup she was drinking from away from her mouth eyeing it a little before handing it over. At the time I wondered if I really looked that bad that I really needed it enough that she stopped drinking it to give it to an evil creature of the night._

_Taking a sip of the coffee I felt like it immediately perked me up like I could process slightly better._

_I cleared my throat slightly in an attempt to speak. I stepped back from the door clutching the coffee cup in my left hand._

"_Thanks Sydney and are you coming in or just going to stand there looking prett?"_

_Sydney walked in through the front door smirking at me and marching through the corridor till she was out of sight. Closing and locking the door I walked down the corridor peering in doorways till I came to the kitchen were I found her brewing a massive pot of coffee that smelt strong enough to cause hairs to grow on your chest._

_As she heard me enter the room she looked me up and down and commanded me to sit down at the table, she continued to busy herself raking through cupboards. By the end of her searching the table had two mugs of steaming coffee and a range of pastries that she must have found kicking about._

_I watched as she grabbed a croissant taking a major bite and then glugging down the steaming coffee I really didn't know at the time how she managed it if I had done that I would have been in the hospital or seeking a spirit user pronto._

_Placing the mug down Sydney frowned then opened and shut her mouth repeatedly._

"_Rose I know me and you are not that close and I only work for Abe but is it possible for me to stay here?"_

_I stared at her for a moment hoping she would show any sign of emotion but she didn't. How could I reject the girl who had put herself on the line for me several times?_

"_Of course Sydney there's plenty of room…. Is it just your or you fam…"_

_Before I could get the word family out she had her hand up stopping me from continuing._

"_Please don't mention them Rose I will tell you in time I just don't want to talk about them. And yes somebody will be staying with me my partner."_

_I smiled at her hoping it wasn't creepy Keith cause well I just didn't trust him would you?_

_I had met Keith after I left court a year ago he had been lurking around my father trying to fleece him for money and secretly turn him against Sydney making some serious lies about her. At first my mum had me pinned against the wall outside the door of my dad's office then once she had heard some of the lies herself it was me holding her pinned against the wall. _

_Let's just say the next day we both had bruised necks from pinning each other. My parents had secretly come to see Sydney as their daughter but they refused to tell her incase they freaked her out._

_After my dad had chucked Keith out of the house he had continued to watch over Sydney's movement to make sure she was never in danger my dad ensured that she did jobs that were relevant to his work. _

_Smiling at her I spoke honest words not jealous but honest._

"_Well at least your love life is more lively than mine is at the moment Sydney."_

_Sydney laughed; reaching across the table she grabbed my hand. She squeezed it softly then spoke in a mothering tone._

"_Rose you may not have a physical love life, but you have that beautiful daughter of yours. I know your thinking about all the complications that have come around, but I know your situation Rose…. No don't worry nobody has told me but I am good at putting facts together and know that even though you aren't that little girls biological mother you will be the closest thing she will ever have to it."_

_I couldn't stop myself from allowing the tears to run out of my eyes and down my face, everything around me looked blurry. I hadn't told anyone the truth about Phila not even my parents and just having someone know part of the story made me feel relieved in a way._

_I loved her with all my heart but knowing she wasn't truly mine made my heart ache more than it ever had before._

_The two of us just sat in silence me allowing myself to be weak for once as Sydney rubbed soothing circles in my hands. After 10 minutes or so my eyes felt puffy and sore but I had calmed myself down the doorbell went I looked at Sydney._

"_That's her Rose you know her so you might as well go open the door for her."_

_Her partner was due… wait it was a her?_

_Walking through the house when I got to the door I swung it open and watched as slightly older looking Jail Bait jumped on me knocking me flat on my back as she squeezed the life out of me._

_Sydney loved Jill and Jill loved Sydney I was brought out my thoughts my Sydney coughing in a way that showed she was trying to get our attention. Jill stopped hugging me all of a sudden and froze. Jill opened her mouth to speak but she stopped._

_Since I was pinned the ground I couldn't see what was going on … I wonder if she gave Jill one of her stop hand signals._

"_Rose and Jill what is going on here?"_

_Her tone was frightening it was calm and serious I stilled on the floor not knowing what to do looking up at Jill she physically gulped._

_Then Sydney burst out laughing causing me to chuckle and Jill to join in till we were all in stitches on the floor over Sydney's quick thinking prank._

Still till this day like everyone else apart from me and my dad do they know what he does. Yes he does do some mobster work but his main business is…. A secret till further notice till his newest deal has been signed and we have discussed some more business ideas and told my mum.

That's not going to be fun we have designed and empty room for when we tell her so nobody ends up endangered or damaged in any way.

Over the latter years Sydney got on with her life travelling with Jill they both went to school and when they weren't doing either of them they were living with us.

Sydney also worked in my little lab trying to create life well maybe not life but she tried to and successful discover things that would protect her and Jill out in the world rather than having to rely on a Guardian.

She also does a small amount of my dirty work as in cleaning up the messes I leave behind she still gets annoyed but not as mad as previously. Sometimes it depends on if she's been fighting with Jill whether she will take it out on me.

And I will let you in on a little secret she genuinely scares me once she shouted so much that for the next week whenever she was close by I would hide till she caught we hiding in the kitchen suctioned under the table trying to hold my whole body weight up because I didn't know what she might do to me.

Until I fell on to the floor after failing to suction myself to the underside of the table and well instead of shouting she just apologised and hugged me tightly.

Then we became best friends-cheesy I know.

Damn these inner thoughts seriously I miss half my life due to thinking things threw …uuuh.

Anyway looking round the room I saw Jill had obviously gone to bed and Syd was standing in front of me.

"Rose I'm off to bed, night night… ohh and I have some interesting photos for you at the meeting."

Nodding at her I just cuddled my head further in to Dimitri's chest feeling his arms tighten around me at the same time closing my eyes I heard Syd's feet retreat into the background then stop. It sounded like she was hovering I knew she was about to speak.

"Hey Rose ….. she's out took a while and she clearly fought it but she's out."

I lifted my hand giving her a thumbs up dropping it to my side again. Anyone who had just heard her say that wouldn't have had a clue about what she was talking about…. But I did.

**P.s Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. It makes a very happy writer **

**Thank you if you are reading this its muchly appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously….._

"_Hey Rose ….. she's out took a while and she clearly fought it but she's out."_

_I lifted my hand giving her a thumbs up dropping it to my side again. Anyone who had just heard her say that wouldn't have had a clue about what she was talking about…. But I did._

Chapter Nineteen

Feeling a nudge from the wall I was leaning on also know as Dimitri's chest, I was forced to look up in to his big brown luxurious tempting eyes… that were holding a mischievous glint in them.

What happened to the stoic guardian that you to exist ?

Blinking my eyes I allowed my eyes to follow down his nose until they reached his pink plush lips that were moving.

"What did you do Roza ?"

Shaking my head to escape my inner thoughts of his eyes lips and whole sexy body I managed to wriggle my way out of his grip. Walking out the door Sydney had been standing in a few seconds ago I found myself looking at Adrian's slumped body still lying at the front door.

2 other figures where beside his unconscious body one creating a shadow over Adrian and the newly collapsed body of Lissa. Who was sprawled out beside Adrian in a star fish manner on her front.

Sniggering slightly at the sight of the body my eyes focused on Christian who was looking at the two of them looking completely relaxed. Which seemed surprising since Lissa was well is his girlfriend you would presume that he would be stressed or upset that she had just passed out, would you not ?

Well he certainly wasn't showing the tell tale signs. Looking back and forward a couple of times from Christian to Lissa's body I couldn't help the confusion. The confusion caused by a missing link.

What was up with Christian's calm behaviour?

Turning my head for a third time to look between the floor and Christian I was stopped mid-movement by him chuckling.

"Rose im not mad nor will I start throwing flames in a moment but..."

He paused mid sentence, why did he have to pause and why did his smirk have to disappear I don't need any more hassle and issues to deal with isn't Rose Hathaway Ma.. no Belikov. Uhhh anyway why did my life have to be so difficult?

Looking at his serious face I felt my body stiffen waiting for whatever may come, wondering what form it would be presented to me this time, betrayal, violence the list goes on and on.

"But, well what I wanted to say was thank fuck you shut her up and knocked her out I was just hoping you had been plotting something, because I have been trying to get away from that crazy bitch ever since you left."

Im sure my mouth was just hanging open waiting to catch flies… So much to take in before I could process anything I was wrapped in a massive hug by Christian so tight that I just had enough room to squeeze my arms round his muscley body.

Burying my head in to the crook of his neck I felt him do the same to me very slowly I felt him turn his head closer towards my ear until I could feel his hot (fiery breath no pun intended) fluttering towards the centre of my ear as he whispered words that could and did warm my heart.

"Rose you are the best friend and sister anyone could ask for and I love you and respect you so much that it hurts and im just glad…."

After that he cuts off his sentence and sighs. Whispering in to his ear I prompt.

"Glad of what?"

I feel his grip go tighter on me if at all possible and hear him say.

"Im glad that you are you."

Pulling out the hug all I could see in front of me was another man I loved dearly but this one as my brother and my best friend.

"Im guessing you will deal with her Rosie while I head off to bed. You know how weak we Moroi are. Night night."

I watched as he started walking up the stairs sniggering.

Staring at him in amusement I clear my throat to let him know in Hathaway style that I wasn't quite finished talking to him. He eventually slowed to a halt and turned round partly to look at me with a 'What do you want expression'.

Looking at him for any signs any clues but he was giving nothing away I jumped to the next quickest conclusion asking him what I was thinking. Rather than just assuming he would have been able to gain psychic abilities over the past few years.

"Explanation?"

He shrugged and continued up the stairs until he was at the top where he elegantly spun around with a cheshire grin on his face and spoke in a similar fashion to my question.

"Debriefing."

And with that he was gone. And I was left with three bodies two unconscious sprawled across the floor and one leaning against a wall casually looking bored.

That's one thing that they don't teach you at the academy how to deal with dead bodies 101 or how to deal with unconscious bodies….. of those who are royal.

Looking at the bodies once again I knew what I should do with them, stepping over each body I approached the tall vase at the side of the front door. It was a blue colour with gold swirls throughout it in a random manic sort of pattern.

Look at it never made me feel calm, pulling out two long umbrellas and leaning them against the wall. I squinted in to the darkness of the open vase. Leaning down gradually I pushed my arm into it cautiously until I grabbed out a long bashed cardboard tube.

Popping the lid of the tube off with my thumb I watched the black plastic hit of Dimitri's chest and fall to the ground. I watched his face turn in to a glare as he rubbed his chest.

You would of thought I launched something like a cricket bat at him not a medium sized smartie tube lid.

I emptied the contents into my hand and was gutted that there was only 2 long pieces of plastic. Well it would have to do one for each of them.

I walked over to Lissa's body and pushed her over till she was lying on her back. Attempting to hold both her hand in one of mine while I tried to wind the plastic cable tie round her hands was more difficult than it seemed, but thankfully Dimitri bent down and held her hands whilst I tightened the tie as tight as possible.

We repeated the same process this time with Adrian but we reversed the roles sadly I think that Dimitri took to much joy in tightening the cable tie round Adrian's wrists so that he wouldn't be able to separate his hands or even move them slightly.

Looking at the neat work of the cable ties on both the Moroi I looked at Dimitri who was still looming over Adrian's body glaring at him intently not blinking just staring like if he done it for long enough the royal would just burst in to flames.

I took a step to the side placing my hand on to my husbands shoulder in a comforting manner I watched him graceful stand up to his full height and was amused by his sudden signs of affection when he grabbed me by the waist, wrapping his arms tightly around me as he buried his head with the depths of my hair.

I reached up so my hands could fit in the small gap between his biceps, leaning forward I allowed my head to lean against his firm muscley chest. I loved feeling this closeness with him being able to feel the warmth being expelled from his body, feeling the erratic beating of his kind heart against my body.

Reluctantly we both pulled away when we heard a slight scuttling noise to see Adrian's feet twitching slightly, suggesting that he would be waking up soon and probably screaming the house down and one thing I knew for certain I did not want my daughter to be woken up by some up-tight dick of a man.

I watched as Dimitri bent down and grabbed Adrian's feet looking at me he spoke in his velvety voice that cause me to loose my concentration for a few seconds before I could reply.

"Where are we putting them?"

Shaking my head I just flicked it in the direction of the doors signalling for him to follow. I bend down picking up Lissa light body literally swinging her over my shoulder. Walking through to the kitchen I reached the back door that led to the garden.

If I squinted I could see the light in Jack's cabin still on, he was probably editing or writing his next book in his published pirate series- no joke not only was his name ironic and he writes about pirates too- and they are pretty good.

Walking down the few stairs out the back door I felt the squidgeness of the grass against my boot. Since I left the hallway I didn't bother to look to see if Dimitri was following, I could hear small thuds following my footsteps it was to loud for Dimitri- that man could walk on marshmallows and not even cause a single indentation in it.

Im sure he levitates- That must be it, there is no other explanation.

But one thing I was certain of that Dimitri wasn't carrying Adrian and that by the time we got to the garden shed the royal would be brain dead. Just a guess but I think the thuds were Adrian getting hit off everything as he was dragged outside by the legs.

Walking across the grass in a diagonal direction we reached the shed within about 5 minutes swinging open the door I threw Lissa on to the mattress on the floor stepping out the way I watched Dimitri lift Adrian in so far and then push him in the rest of the way with his muddy boot.

Once they were both out of the door way I shut in and closed the padlock on it I looked up at Dimitri to see a pearly white grin showing across his face clearly all he needed to make him happy was to inflict pain on to Adrian- and I can't blame him.

In silence we walked back to the house in silence holding hands once back in the house Dimitri went in to our bedroom whilst I went in to check on my daughter. Sneaking into the room I saw my little girl sitting upright in her bed ridged, sitting with her arms outstretched. Quickening my pace I approached her and wrapped my arms around her kissing her on the head I allowed her to wriggle down into the bed. I waited till she was settled and tucked her into to her covers nice and tight; I watched her big brown eyes battle sleep until she couldn't anymore.

Creeping out the room I was met by Dimitri who was standing at the door watching in awe and I could swear I saw love pass his features for the little girl sleeping soundly in her bed.

I just hoped that the beginning of tomorrow would end just like tonight absolutely perfect.

A family that loved each other and could live in peace.

**Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read this story Today I actually came across the number people had read this story and it was over nearly 18,000 to say I am still shocked is an understatement. I would like to thank the people who continue to come back and read the next chapter. **

**And an extra bit thank you to those who add this story to their alerts and favourites thank you so much. And last but not least 150 reviewssssssss woop woop something but I never expected but thank you so much.**

**AND NEXT UPDATE WILL BE LESS THANK A WEEK!**

**p.s This story only has a few (long) chappies (+epilogues) left so hold on for a bumpy ride. Many mysteries and secrets still to be revealed and explained.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ooooooooops for the Delay !

Just a little warm-up.

Chapter Twenty

I just hoped that the beginning of tomorrow would end just like tonight absolutely perfect.

A family that loved each other and could live in peace- but I was having major doubts about that, many secrets would be revealed in the next couple of days and it aint going to be pretty.

Who am I trying to kid I thought to myself as I lay awake in bed that night shortly after tucking Phil in, I couldn't believe that I allowed myself to be so navie. To become someone who let their guard down even momentarily.

Maybe one day in years to come I may become open to the idea but at this moment in time i had people to protect… my family. I also had to fight evil.

Why is my life always so complicated?

I think I must be like a magnet a positive one of course attracting all these negative attitudes and crap from everyone. Im not one of these people to think why me and why not someone else?

But, I do tend to think that I get a lot more shit thrown at me than others not that im complaining that's the way life is and you have to get on with it but, come on give me a break for a while.

Looking to my side I can't help but look at my husband sleeping peacefully, he seemed to be relaxed so much these days that I don't understand how I haven't become accustomed to it.

I mean he was the same god I met all the years ago but he seemed entirely different at the same time not as uptight. Like he had truly become free he was a man, a guardian but with a life- something I bet he never imagined would ever happen.

Maybe those years separated had done something it had made us see how much we loved each other and how our life's were better when we are together.

It just shows that we truly never needed each other as we had both survived before we met and had got on with our lives around 6 years ago, but how we had something that would always pull us back together.

I believe that is because we are soul mates and even if we hadn't been together in this life due to circumstances that we would always be together in the next. Our love is what fills our hearts, its like a lock and key mechanism.

Each are good functioning items on there own and can fit together but when you get the perfect fit it just clicks and nothing else can better it. With us being locked together like a door needing a key there is no reason ever to break that door down as we had the two essential items for opening and shutting.

We are wise enough not to allow anyone to come between us we are a family a slightly dysfunctional one but we work.

Feeling the darkness creep in to my body eventually by eyelids started to flutter as the arm draped across my waist curled under my side slightly so the warm callusced hand was pressed firmly but soothingly in to my back.

My last thoughts before sleep took over were to ask Yeva about the bond.

…

Sitting up right I was awakened from my sleep from a sudden thud on top of me, not being the best morning person I felt a dark cloud start to form above my head. Until I saw the toothy grin of my five year old dazzling in the crack of light through the curtains.

Somebody was up early this morning normally I had to drag her out of her bed toes first as she held on to the top headboard of the bed. She was a strong little Dhampir good fighting genetics were in her blood from her mother and well I couldn't say much about her Moroi father he was mostly a jerk.

She was strong but reality hit once she got off the bed and ran over to the looming shadow in the doorway. Rather than look to see who would be in my bedroom doorway I couldn't help but think how small Phil was and wonder how she would grow after her premature birth.

Not the time or place for it now I tell myself as I shake my head to get rid of any nonsense lurking in there, raising my head I could see Dimitri had been in the doorway he was now crouched like a ninja conversing in fast hand gestures to the little girl standing in front of him.

At points it was so fast that my tired eyes couldn't seem to keep up with them, but I did pick up bits about breakfast and everyone dressed and something about adults have a big talk later and then the word that propelled me out my bed _pancakes_.

As I ran in the bathroom to get ready I heard the worlds **slow down Mrs Belikova** being whispered into my mind- I think my smile at that point actually reached my ears.

After my shower I headed down to the kitchen to find everyone tucked into Breakfast, before grabbing the stack of pancakes that had my name on them I stepped to my fathers side to ask him how Nickolai was doing.

It broke my heart to find out that he was still unconscious like the previous day but hadn't got any worse.

Sitting down at the table beside Phil I looked to see her face was covered in chocolates sauce, after doing my motherly duty of cleaning her face I started to eat myself.

During my intense chewing of my lush breakfast I looked up to be faced with smiles from the people around me some were in mini conversations themselves, Yeva was doing a sudoku in the paper and Olena was speaking to Paul.

Although one person continued to glare at me and didn't seem to care if anything was watching or not and I knew in that moment that a couple of days before everything flew off the handle was probably an over- estimation but who could really tell, She had lasted 5 years without saying anything.

It was decided after breakfast was cleared up that the debriefing would take place just after lunch and that everyone was free to do what they liked up in till that point. Phil wanted to play with the Belikov children and Olena and jack decided that they would keep a watchful eye over them today and miss the debriefing to spend some secret time together.

Or not so secret.

When it came to the debriefing that afternoon it was down to the hard graft of things but I couldn't help an out loud chuckle as Jill and Sydney entered the board room, mostly I was laughing at the size of Sydney's briefcase it was massive- the size of a weekender bag.

No joke her luggage had been smaller than this case, I just hoped she had something worthwhile inside. Once everyone was seated and comfortable I opened my mouth to start the discussion but Sydney bet me to it.

"Right everyone I have some photos that are evidence so lets get cracking."

I always knew she was serious but something was up, I watched as she opened her brief case and brought out a bundle of photos. Being human I would never have noticed it but when she put them on the table I could seem some of them had a little dash on them- well all of them.

My first thought was that it was there as a printing mistake just something on the back, just a simple smudge.

But I saw the look in Sydney's eyes as I frowned wondering what she was up to or am I just overacting which was possible.

See this is what I was talking about nothing is just simple, everything has to be complicated.

Sydney spread the Photos out onto the table, she pointed to one in particular showing Tasha and her crew now only consisting of Nathan, Viktor and Dimitris dad in what looked like a shed somewhere with Lev and the rest of the boys tied up.

Everyone gasped looking at the rest of the same photos they were all along the same line. I listened to idea after idea of where they may be but I just zoned out. The photos were fakes and Sydney had some explaining to do.

All I had to worry about now was how I was going to tell Christian about the photo I had found in Lukes room of Luke and Tasha together. Only that wasn't the full story and I knew the only person I would be able to dig it up was my baba.

The more I thought about it the tighter the knot in my stomach tugged causing me to feel uncomfortable what was wrong with that picture of Tasha and Luke that was burning a whole in my pocket

I mean there was no doubt he was an Ozera with those eyes I always considered them to be green but they maybe he wears contacts or he his one of those people his eye colour changes with his mood. That's why I couldn't always see the resemblance.

He looked like his dad he looked half like a Belikov but …

He just doesn't look like Tasha how old is Luke? In my head I searched and searched, pushing away all the nonsense in my mind.

He was older than me by a couple of years at least… Lifting my head up from staring at the table I watched the others flick through the pictures until my eyes met the piercing blue ones from across the table.

He looked exactly like Christian who didn't look very much like his aunt, could it be possible? That Luke was another secret the Ozeras had kept, did Christian actually have a sibling that was alive. Even if he was only a half brother?

But if Luke and Christian were brothers why did Tasha look after him and then why did Tasha give him to Sonya? My brain was spinning with possible ideas, but only one good thing could come of this whole mess was that Luke was a Royal Dhampir and that gave us leverage.

And in the pit of my stomach I knew he had only betrayed us because he had been compulsed by Tasha.

That meant that Luke more than likely had been the one to take Lev and the gang, but if there was no signs of them injured it meant he might be back on our team. Everything was starting to come together now and I knew….

Well I know ion my mind I knew where Luke had hid them for their safety my lab. He had always joked about it in the past holding hostages in their.

Pushing my chair back I stood up seemingly interrupting a debate over where the fake pictures were taken. Walking towards the door I felt a hand grab my wrist, I looked down to see Yeva holding me and she spoke 3 words with glazed over eyes.

"The forbidden child."

And for once I knew what she was talking about Luke was the forbidden child, in 2 senses technically he was a mistake a unplanned child and he was the one in prophecy the second shadow kissed warrior.

Never had it been heard of, it was always speculated that this supposed curse and miracle could happen at the same time. Two people would die at the exact time in a similar way, and that spirit would both bring them back to life at the exact same time the motivation of spirit being love. The two shadow kissed also had to be opposite genders.

Guess this situation just got a lot more complicated.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Walking out of the room, I let my mind drift just to see were my soul would subconsciously take me. In ended up out of the house all together and into the sunny garden where I could see Olena and Jack sitting beside each other laughing gently whilst they were watching the children play running round in circles.

I walked out of the patio and down the few stairs to stand on the grass out of the corner of my eye I saw a sudden moment and got into a fighting stance to see the shadow looming over me of a giant standing behind me.

This is what I loved about being with Dimitri he didn't need to ask me piles of questions he trusted me enough that if I wanted to tell him something I could approach him.

But at this moment all I wanted was peace and quiet, but even that was impossible by a disruptive banging sound if I hadn't of been in the garden I would of assumed it was Yeva doing a crazy stick dance or using her stick as a manner of gaining order in the house like a judge would use their hammer in court.

But because it was outside it could only be one thing looking up at Dimitri and becoming slightly dazzled by his looks haha or maybe it was the brightness of the sky I could see him looking to the direction of the hut he must have heard it too.

Like he knew I was watching him he looked down at me and nodded, taking my hand without any words we started off towards the hut. Without knowing where it actually was it would have been easy to find it.

Because in the grass there was a sort of slightly muddy flattened path obviously where Dimitri had dragged Adrian last night. I just hoped that Baba wouldn't see it in the next couple of weeks or he would go bananas because his garden was one of his things.

Me and you would call it a hobby he would call it a interest. It's a hobby; you could possibly stretch to say it was a obsession with him. Everything having to be so pristine.

Once we got to the hut it immediately became more clear that the sounds has been the door of the hut. As it was busted open and sitting inside tied up was Adrian but there were no signs of Vasilisa.

And I knew why that was it wasn't because something bad had happened to her it was because she had managed to plot a escape plan with bloody Nathan and the rest of them.

I knew she wasn't innocent as the rest of them thought and I knew she had killed the queen so that she could be come queen it is all very complicated but she was a step ahead of us all this time.

I know I thought it was Tasha all along but then I realised she was easily influenced and manipulated and I couldn't blame her for that. Her problem was she has been thorough so much in her short life so far that she urges to be loved which is naïve thing to do but you can understand it.

I know she didn't plant to become Strigoi but that could easily be sorted. The proof in her not being as far gone as the rest was Adrian still being alive in the hut he could have been a snack or easily turned but the plan was much bigger.

And for once I wasn't going to rush into it I was going to let them come to me I had better things to do then chase after some evil buggars who were after me and run straight into a trap.

Looking up at Dimitri he opened his mouth then closed it again looking at me. I walked into what was left of the shed and I pulled off the rope restraining Adrian and walked away and back towards the garden.

Dimitri easily kept up with me as I was walking, I felt his hand grip mine in a comforting hold at the same time his mind brushed mine looking for the information he knew I held in my little messed up brain.

Once he found what he wanted he mumbled under his breath something I wasn't to sure what it was but if I had to guess I could of swore it was ' Always a step ahead aren't we Roza'.

A while later everyone was enjoying the weather or doing whatever they wanted.

Dad was in the office in the house making some business deal that my mother was bugging him about saying we didn't need anymore danger in our lives if only she knew what he really did.

Walking through the patio doors to go and make some food and drink for everyone I was stopped in my tracks by a voice speaking to me.

* * *

"Will you ever tell her Rose? You know you can't keep my own biological daughter away from me. I won't allow it."

I knew this time would come were I would need to have this conversation with my daughter and potentially her _real_ mother if you could call her that, but I didn't think it would be now or today. I didn't think she would be stupid enough to do it only a week after a major battle.

Taking a step closer to the young woman who had become a stranger so many years ago, I watched as her stance became more aggressive and more accusing, her face became tighter and she seemed to become a bigger bitch on the spot.

I awaited the several questions and accusations to be fired at me, I had been prepared for this moment ever since Phil had been born. Deciding to reply to her earlier question I calmly and politely answered.

"No I will not tell her anymore, she already knows that I am not her mother, but she will never know who you are."

I turned to walk away from this despicable and cruel form of a human being, I understood at the time the she was faced with bad circumstances and that parents could and would on occasions abandon their children.

In that circumstance people would face the situation in different ways, some people would do it to protect their child or because they couldn't support them. Some people did it because they didn't want or love their child, but if a person went about dealing with the situation the right way there never was any real problems.

Children could go to academy's like myself be fostered or even adopted and it was hard and I can speaks from experience, but in your heart I always think that us children placed in that situation understand that it was for the best for a reason. And we respect that we don't have to be comfortable or agree with it but we do know that our parent or parents knew what they were doing.

That's why I know my mum couldn't look after me she couldn't support me and she was suffering from depression. But in later years after seeking help she realised she even though it was hard for both of us but that she did the right thing and I respect her for that totally now that I understand the situation.

Walking out towards the patio where the rest of the family were sitting I could see _my_ little girl playing with Dimitri, chasing each other around the garden in the sun. The rest of the family and visitors were dotted around the garden, some like Yeva sitting in her new rocking chair at the side of the back garden soaking in the sun.

We knew that Yeva loved her rocking chair back in Baia and spent most of her days in it due to her mobility becoming less. A few weeks ago I had asked Jack the pi

then there was Sydney and Jill sun bathing with Eddie and Mia or course Jill and Mia were partly covered by a umbrella stopping them from being affected by the rays of the sun, whilst there respective partners fussed over their pale forms every two seconds ensuring that they were covered in sun screen and that no harm would come to them.

It was quite a stunning and comical thing to watch before I could identify the other figures dotted around the garden I was thrown out of the open patio door I was leaning against.

I could feel the burning sting of a boot mark on my bare back just below the sports bra that I was wearing. Flipping myself over so I was lying on my back on the warm wooden floor.

I saw Phils mum take a step through the doorway. And it felt like time stopped as she walked over to my side and crouched at the side of my body.

"What kind of scheming bitch are you Rose hmmmm, who would steal another persons child and not allow them to see their own daughter. I am going to be a mother to that kid no matter what you say, she may think that you are the best thing in her life but I will take her away from you…"

Before she could even finish that sentence I had her back pinned against the wooden fencing attached to the decking, shaking her struggling body.

"Huh you want to do this because a scene in front of all your family is that what you want?"

I lean closer to her so close in fact that she steps back pressing her back against the wooden decking rail that it would leave a mark.

The pressure I put on her body as I lean round to the side of her head to speak in her ear causes her to flinch ever so slightly, finally speaking my mind I let my calmness go as I speak in a breathless and hushed tone.

"You lost every right to that little girl when you firstly abandoned her in a side street that was know for it high population of Strigoi living in the area. And after a bloody strigoi attack a few hours earlier. Oh wait there's something else you left her in there because she had a disability diagnosed before she was born being deaf, and you caused that when you tried to abort your pregnancy in the end stages with alcohol and drugs. She ended up being premature and you think you're a fit mother ?"

As I spoke to her in a clearly pissed off tone I could feel her body stiffen underneath me. Maybe she was finally realising that she was a bad human being to abandon a new born baby there was no excuses for what she did and nothing she will ever say will convince me that what she did was a mistake. How can you risk a innocent life.

Phil has know since last year that I am not her biological mother and knows that all she has to do is ask anything and she will be told the truth. She even knows that if she wants to meet her low-life mother that she can I would not stand in the way, I would support her for being a brave little kid and embracing everything in life.

But my daughter has said even though she is only 5 that she wouldn't want to see somebody who didn't want her in the first place.

Looking away from the frozen body I was pinning I could see that everyone had come forward to see what was happening. The Belikov's apart from Dimitri and Yeva looked at me like I had grown another head for my actions.

I watched as Yeva stepped forward walking towards us with a scowl on her face, just by the look on her face I could tell that what ever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

As Yeva well my adoptive grandmother approached us I backed away from the still form of this young female. Knowing I was about to get a bollocking from Yeva and in front of everyone as well. I thought about trying to escape but there was no where for me to go I was enclosed in a circle of people well I was until Yeva spoke.

I watched as she took the stairs up onto the patio slowly refusing the outstretched hands that were willing to just give her added support but she was a determined old lady.

It was at that point that I realised everybody was standing or had surrounded the patio watching us.

Once she was standing in the centre of the circle she looked around her showing previous guardian instincts taking over. Then in a thundering tone she started rapidly speaking in English shocking most of our friends that were staying with us.

"I want everyone who is not a Belikov to get out my sight and to stay out of ease-dropping distance, till I say anything other."

Everyone stood frozen just staring at her like she had a grown another head. Yeva took a step forward again in a shaking manner and started hitting her walking aid off the floor like a mad woman.

"I said get out of here." Yeva took a calming breath as she watched everyone flee for the door at once. The only person who waited was Christian. He looked at Yeva not flinching.

"Shall I take Phil?"

I looked at Yeva for conformation and she just nodded. Phil was unwilling to let go of Dimitri at first but once told that she would get a secret sweetie and get to watch a documentary on Karate she went without hassle. We all watched as Chris led her inside and shut the French window styled door once he and Phil were inside.

And that's when the shit hit the fan literally.

**P.s This chapter has been split into two so there will be a unusually quick update **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Sorry for the year and a bit long delay…. Life happened and this story ended up on the back-shelf. No other excuse. I appreciate the messages I have received asking if the story will be continued . The answer is yes __… I know some people will have given up with it but to any previous readers, thanks for sticking with it. So here it is the next chapter and the rest will be updated a hell of a lot sooner than the this one. Last apology for my continuous lack of punctuation and wrong placement…. And again I am sorry this story has probably lost the somewhat flow it originally had. But it will be finished even in a bad manner._

_Just a little filler._

As I watched the sliding doors shut, you could almost here a pin drop outside. But that was unlikely due to the heavy breathes that were escaping from both mine and my attackers body. Now being a adult …. Well most of the time I decided that the best course of action was to let this young woman go. So I dropped my grip and took a step back, I looked to Yeva to see what would happen next. Her expression was completely blank and her eyes bore straight past me into those of Viktoria Belikov's. I looked round the circle of people to see Dimitri standing beside the rest of his family, the expressions were united overall shock was plastered over their faces. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, I think at the moment it was the thought of an additional family member that was whizzing around in their mind.

I removed my eyes from the Belikov crowd to look over at Viktoria, as my eyes met her it was like a spark was set off. Before I knew it she was no longer leaning on the railing of the porch but instead she was sitting on my chest trying to hit me in the face. With her full weight on top of me I couldn't push her of, instead I opted just for just restraining her hands the best I could. Ultimately I did end up taking a few blows in the form of a elbow to my cheek bone and a knee into my ribs. I closed my eyes during the struggle and I do not know why maybe it was to gain a sense of reality, of normality. Within a second or two of me doing that the weight pressing on my stomach and chest was lifted and the flailing hands I was holding, gone. I opened one eye to see that Viktoria had been pulled off me. I thought I might see Dimitri restraining his younger guilt ridden sibling, but instead Yeva had hold of her. By the ear, and only the ear.

I started to let my body become relaxed and as my muscles un-wound in the process I started to chuckle, little bursts of laughter escaped my body. I was, am a emotional wreck. I sat up slowly everybody around still looking puzzled at what had just happened.

I stood up gradually and was pulled to a standing position by Jack who had witnessed the whole thing. Speaking out for what felt like the first time in ours. I let the dry scratchy feeling in my throat be succumbed by the words that flew out my mouth.

" Viktoria if you want to act like a adult you may stay in this house and we shall pretend that you did not follow through with your actions. I shall ignore the fact that not only have you threatened me today but you have physically harmed me."

For the first time since I started speaking my eyes drifted over to hers, as I saw her mouth open in a protest I continued to speak.

" I am not finished yet, we shall discuss what is best for the welfare of Phil once is safe for us all, that means if we decide that she is better off without me as her parent….."

I cleared my throat as I could feel a large lump forming in it from talking about possibly loosing my daughter or should I really say my niece.

"… when I say she may be better off elsewhere I mean with her family, I know you would be part of her life then but at least your impact on her life would be contained and managed. At the moment all you have to do is grow up Viktoria and start acting like a adult, and also just remember you are not the victim here."

With that said I watched as her mouth closed and a neutral face washed across, as Yeva let go of her ear she started to straighten up. I took her silence as agreement that her behaviour would change at least within the house. At that point I walked away without uttering another word I walked to the French window doors and opened them disappearing into the house.

I walked up to my bedroom, locking the door behind me I immediately sunk to the floor the tears cascading down my face. What I done to deserve this life? Recently I had been gifted so many positive things my parents, my love and my freedom. But everything else just outweighed that I had lost Lissa and Luke, my brother and sister and both seemed to be on the evil side now. It hadn't been enough to loose Mason and a chunk of my sanity by being shadow kissed.

Wait who am I ? Rose Hathway-Mazur-Belikov I am not somebody to give up yes I have just been kicked down to the grown both literally and physically. But I am not someone to give up, ive gone through to much to get near my fairy-tale ending. To give up at this point I am not a quitter and I certainly will not start now.

I need a game plan.

A good game plan, but first I need to speak to Adrian… no.

I need to find Luke.

I have a problem with needing to protect people and save them to the extent that it nearly gets me killed but he is my best friend and brother. I need to get to the bottom of this to find out what happened. Where did it all go wrong, all the mysteries surrounding my life need to be solved and put to a end.

Who knows Luke might even be a innocent party in this after-all.

Or have I just turned to gullible for my own good.


End file.
